Wolf Sun
by Seribaba
Summary: She may very well be the last. The Volturi have hunted her kind to near extinction. But when she hears them speak of the Quileute wolves, she prays that they will accept her. But is she the last hope of her kind...or the one that will destroy them all?
1. Prelude

Fear was a constant feeling for me these days. The fear of hurting others, the fear of getting caught, the fear of feeling the agony time and time again, and most of all, the fear of losing who I was.

Fifteen months….I could count every second. Fifteen months of being nothing less than a flea-bitten monster. Hollywood got it wrong, all wrong. It was not, it had never been just one simple night out of thirty. It was all month, every month, nonstop. Even when we are not fully transformed, we are still beasts. We cannot control the predatory instinct once the infection begins. We must hunt, we must be wild, or we go insane.

And we were hated for it. Hated for being unable to control ourselves.

That was why I was in trouble.


	2. Flight

**Thanks to everyone who read my teaser prelude! I hope this beginning is worth it, and perhaps answers a few questions the prelude did not.**

* * *

Somewhere ahead of me, I could hear the roar of the ocean, massive white-capped swells striking the rocky shore hard enough to crack the cliffside and send great chunks plunging into the tumult below. Icy sleet fell from the steel-gray sky, the branches of the trees straining under the weight of glittering frosted crystal. It was a scene of great beauty and awe, but I noticed none of it. The trees were merely obstacles to my eyes, the ice glass daggers that sliced into my limbs and feet as I ran. My breath was smoke in the blistering air.

Normally, it felt good to run, even through conditions like this. But I took no pleasure from the frantic pace I was setting. Fear made my heart pound, and sent electric shocks to the very tips of my nerves. Against all odds, I was keeping ahead of them. Ahead of the ruby-eyed monsters that had chased me to the ends of the world.

Through the barest corner of my vision to my left, I could see one of them, running just behind and parallel. I knew his scent. Its sickly sweetness had been plaguing me for over a year now. No matter how hard I had tried to hide, despite the countless number of miles I had run, he had always been there. And confrontations…oh yes, there had been confrontations. Every month, when I lost all control, my instinct overpowered my fear. When that scent reached my heightened senses, that sweetness burning my nostrils like acid, I had to stop, and turn, and fight.

Why I was not already dead, I cannot guess. My endless pursuer proved time and again that he was the superior fighter. The blood that was shed, the bones broken, and the screams of pain that echoed into the night had always been mine. And yet, though in the past he had managed to beat me to within an inch of death, I had always lived to see the rising sun, to heal enough to start running again. Like he was playing some sort of twisted game. Chase me, fight me when I could not help it, never let me rest or find peace, never kill me.

Until now.

I had known from the start that something had changed. Because this time, there was more than one. My hunter, I could see and smell, but there were three more behind him. The glares of hatred in their crimson eyes, their bared teeth, their snarls and growls…everything said that this was the end. I was going to die this time.

But the sheer fact that I was terrified to die was not what kept me running. It was something I had not felt in a very long time. It was a slight thing, borne of desperation, but it was there. A talisman that lent me strength, kept me moving.

It was _hope_.

I had heard my pursuers speak just a few short minutes before they found me. It was not much, just a few quick sentences. But the words they had spoken had been enough to light a fire deep within me. It was being constantly beaten back by terror, but yet it did not die. I had only to survive…if only I could _survive_…

The trees broke very abruptly. A whipping branch carved a deep gash across my left eyebrow as I plowed through the icy curtain formed by two towering pines and burst out onto the narrow plateau beyond. There was barely twenty feet between the trees and the edge of the cliff, the sparse grass coated in sheets of ice and sleet. The roar of the ocean beyond drowned out all other sound now, even the footsteps of my pursuers. But not even the briny smell of the churning waters could banish their scent.

I did not stop. My legs carried me across the flat stretch of land, not even feeling the ice that cut into my bare soles. Each bloody wound was sealed before the next stride. But I could hear footsteps now, right behind me. I could see pale white hands, fingers arched like claws, reaching. Crimson eyes flashed like fire, mouths opened wide in snarls of rage.

There was no thought to my action. The edge of the cliff was right in front of me. Two long strides, and then I was airborne. I did not even feel the tensing of my muscles, or register the physical motion of the jump. But the cliff was now fifteen feet behind me, my limbs spread-eagled to the icy open air. And then I was falling.

That I had managed to jump just far enough to be out of the reach of the rocks at the base of the cliff barely occurred to me. The only thing I noticed as my body hit the water was that my pursuers had not followed me.

The water was near freezing, but the cold could not paralyze me. The churning waves beat and battered me, but I managed to struggle to the surface. I spared only one small glance back. There were four of them, and they were staring at me. But they were not trying to follow. And I did not stop to consider why. I struck out, fighting the waves every inch of the way as I headed towards the open ocean. My hunters watched me go, let me go. Still playing their game.

But I held on to that one minute hope. That name. That place. That pack.

Quileute. The home of werewolves. Like me.

I did not know how I was going to find them. But I knew I had to, no matter what the cost. Werewolves that could change at will, and control their instincts. That could fight and kill those ruby-eyed monsters.

_Vampires._

I had always known they had existed, from the very moment I had been "re-made", as the wolf that had bitten me had put it. They were the mortal enemies of my kind. The wolf that had bitten me had promised me he would teach me how to protect myself from them. That together we would find a way to show them that we had a place in the world that they could never take away.

In the short while he had been with me, he had made me believe there was something to this life, to being a werewolf, besides instinct and animal desires. And then he had been slain, hunted down and torn to pieces by our vampire enemies. And I had been left alone. In the year since, I had scented no other of my kind.

The words of my enemies held promise that I was not the last. And no matter what it took, I would find them. I would beg them to accept me, to teach me their ways. And then, maybe then, I would be safe at last.

It was with this singular thought in mind that I left the stormy shores behind, and started across the unforgiving sea. I would find them, somehow.

The Quileute wolves. Wherever they were. Whoever they were.

_I will find you._

* * *

No words were spoken as the hunters watched the werewolf disappear into the distance. It was only when she could no longer be seen, even by their eyes, that they slowly turned to face one another.

"Aro seems very confident of this," one, a slight female with the rounded, cherubish face akin to a child, spoke first. "I am sure she heard us."

Nobody answered the female's words. All eyes turned now to the male that stood closest to the cliff edge, his pale white skin glittering even in the stormy gloom that surrounded them. He seemed unwilling to speak, and turned back towards the ocean. The gale force wind whipped around them, unable to move the statuesque stillness of their bodies but making their long gray cloaks flutter fiercely.

"You did well, Demetri," the silent male said at last, though there was an undeniable tone of furious regret in his voice. "Few possess the restraint you demonstrated by continuing to hunt her without killing her." There was a short pause. "Disgusting beast."

The male turned away from the ocean and reached underneath his cloak. He pulled out a small silver object, which he flipped open and held up to his ear as he started striding forward, moving back into the trees. The others followed him wordlessly.

"_Caius_!" they all heard from the cell phone the male was holding. "_Did it work, my friend? Has the seed been sown_?"

"Yes," Caius replied grudgingly. "Demetri sensed the change in her focus that you wanted. She is going to try to join the Quileute wolves." He paused again. Then, his face twisted in anger, his temper apparently broken at last. "Aro, what is the point of letting that beast go? What possible use could she be to us? What if they let her join them?"

"_Peace, my brother_," Aro replied calmly. "_I must admit I do not know how the _wolves_ will react to her, but I am rather hoping they do accept her. The Children of the Moon are bound to the lunar cycle, and everything it entails. She will never be able to control herself; you know that well enough, Caius, with all of your remarkable experience with their kind. The aftermath of that full moon should be all the excuse we need to…uphold the laws_."

"And if the Cullens get in the way?"

"_They will not be able to stop her completely. After all, our dear Alice will never be able to see our friend coming, now will she?" _There was a pause._ "By the way, did Demetri ever find out what the werewolf's name is? I am faintly curious_."

All eyes turned momentarily to Demetri, who gave a very slight shrug.

"I heard her maker call her Bane before I killed him," he replied offhandedly.

"_Bane_," Aro repeated. Nobody could mistake the pleasure in his voice. "_How…appropriate_."


	3. Contact

**My thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far!**

* * *

Bane POV

One of the first lessons I learned about existence as a werewolf was that hunger ruled everything. How much we could tolerate at any given moment depended upon the fullness of our bellies. A werewolf after a large meal was a relatively quiet creature, able to think with an almost human clarity. A hungry werewolf was a voracious hell-beast, willing to devour anything edible that it stumbled across. And the more often we were forced to move around, the more frequently we became dangerously hungry.

In all my time as a werewolf, I have never felt more ravenous.

For three long days, I battled the raging sea. My unfaltering elevated body temperature protected me from the freezing cold, but nothing save my sheer determination to survive kept me from drowning. The rolling waves beat me senseless, floating chunks of ice gouging deep wounds into my flesh. By the end of it, I had not been able to comprehend anything, not even the constant movements of my burning arms and legs that kept me barely afloat. I had not even realized the sensation of my body being thrown into the air by a massive wave and smashed against a rocky shore for what it was until the first gusts of negative degree wind froze the water dripping from my matted mass of hair.

I do not remember how I managed to crawl inland. I could only recall that I had crawled. The terrain underneath me changed from icy rock to deep snow, but I could not feel the cold of it. I moved by instinct alone, dragging my beaten body towards a distant line of dark trees. Hunger raged within me, an agony beyond imagining. If I had not been so exhausted, I would have been on an uncontrollable rampage. It did not matter that I was in human form. I was still completely capable of tearing a full grown man to pieces and stripping him to his bare bones.

It wasn't until I had dragged myself into the darkness of the trees that a scent other than snow and saltwater reached me. Abruptly I sucked in a deep breath, the air scalding my salt-blistered nose and throat, but I did not notice the pain. Blindly, I staggered to my feet and started to run. I could not comprehend anything around me. I could only move onward, guttural screams bursting from between my clenched teeth whenever I stumbled and fell.

The new smell was overpowering by the time I reached the other side of the grove of trees. I burst out onto a long narrow clearing, on the other side of which was an even thicker looking forest. The dirty mound of snow in front of me and the acrid scent of old oil and rubber that filled the air both told me that there was a road here, but it was badly ploughed, and what asphalt might be there was covered by a layer of packed snow and ice. But what had lured me here was not the blatant evidence of human habitation. It was what lay sprawled in the middle of the road a few yards away.

I scrambled up over the drift of snow that blocked my way, tumbling down the other side and onto the road. The full grown moose cow was badly mangled, small bits and pieces of it scattering the road. That only made it easier for me. I was openly drooling by the time I leapt upon the carcass and started tearing into it.

It is impossible to describe what is like to lose all control. To be unable to fully think about each action before it is performed. At least on the one night that I was transformed, it felt more natural to be so unchained. A whole new set of instincts took over then, and I no longer had any concept of right and wrong. But I was not transformed. And yet I devoured mouthful after mouthful of moose flesh with the same level of animalistic fury. The more it started to satisfy the burning hunger, the deeper I burrowed, instinctively searching for warmer, fresher meat.

When I had first been bitten, I had been confused by how willingly I was able to consume such vast quantities of raw flesh. I had tried to resist. I had even taken to stealing to get myself the kinds of food that instinctively felt more normal to me. But that turned out to be the second lesson I had learned about life as a werewolf. What I ate mattered almost as much as how often I ate. Too much of anything that wasn't at least meat-based made me violently sick. And the instinct to hunt was too powerful. It simply became much easier as time had passed to chase down wild animals and scavenge off of roadkill. I had given up the effort to find other sources of food a long time ago. Ripping an animal to shreds and wolfing down the bloody, eviscerated parts was a necessary mental sacrifice for the few hours of rudimentary self-control I regained when I was finished. And I had more reason to focus now than I had ever had before.

Despite that, I was still shocked when the world finally swam back into clarity around me, and I got my first real view of the absolute mess I had made. The moose was almost completely gutted, blood and discarded viscera scattered everywhere. I was drenched in the mess, blood drying and cracking on my skin as I stepped away from the mangled remains. The snow was falling with near blizzard force now, obscuring the scenery to dim grey blurs. For a long moment, I simply stood, staring blankly at the world around me. I knew what I wanted to do, but I had no idea how I was going to find the way.

I had already been walking for several minutes before the actual command to do so reached my fuddled brain. It was a slow, unsteady pace, my body and mind now being bogged down by the sheer weight of fatigue. I dimly remembered trying to go back over the drifts on the side of the road, to return to the trees, but I had slipped and fallen. And so my steps now guided me down the easiest path of travel.

About an hour passed before something in the grey shadows around me finally changed. The trees to my right ended, and a vast empty expanse of white snow appeared before me, sloping downward towards the coast. I could hear the roar of the ocean much more clearly now. And although I could not see the source, I could faintly smell chimney smoke in the wind. There was a town somewhere down there.

If I was not so desperate for any information that would lead me to the Quileute wolves, I wouldn't have dared to even consider going near a town. But I was beyond desperate, and I did not have much time. Already I felt as though I could go back and finish off the rest of the moose, even though I had felt absolutely full when I had begun walking. It would not be long before I started feeling wild again. I had to find out where the wolves were while I still had the ability to ask.

The roar of the ocean was growing louder. I blinked, suddenly confused. How was it getting _louder_? I had not moved, and the storm was showing no sign of letting up.

I realized what the noise was a second too late. I turned around as the scream of a horn filled my ears, the bright beams of headlights blinding me.

The next thing I knew, I was lying sprawled on my side, and there was blood staining the snow. Voices echoed somewhere behind me, as well as the sound of heavy footsteps. My muscles instinctively tensed, but then I let out an involuntary cry as pain shot down my back and legs. The footsteps stopped for a moment, then came right up next to me.

"Yes, the old logging road," came a deep voice, followed by a blast of static. "She's hurt bad. Covered in blood."

I couldn't understand what was happening. A hand settled on my shoulder, and I tried desperately to flinch away from it, but my body would not respond. A strong scent of human male was filling the air, and I could not escape. I was injured, badly injured. There was no way I was going to reach the Quileute wolves now.

_Quileute…Quileute…_I thought desperately, gasping and gritting my teeth. The world was starting to swim out of focus now, darkness tainting the edges of my vision. "Quileute." _Where can I find you?_

_What?_

"What was that?"

The man above me leaned down closer. I blinked and whimpered. I could not remember speaking aloud, and yet it was obvious that I had done so.

"Say that again, sweetie. I didn't hear you."

"Quileute," I repeated faintly. It was the first time I had willingly spoken a coherent word in months.

_Quileute what?_

For a long, wild moment, I thought I was simply hearing echoes of the man's voice in my head. But there was something very strange about the echoes. They were very faint, as though the source was shouting at me from across a vast canyon. And the tone was both distinctly feminine and distinctly irritated, neither of which I could hear in the voice of the man that leaned over me now. I gasped, my eyes growing wider even as my sight continued to fail.

_Quileute?_ I thought again.

_Yes! _There was high irritation in the voice now, but it was growing ever fainter. My consciousness was starting to follow my sight into emptiness. _Who the hell are you?_

_Quileute…please…_ My eyes suddenly rolled back into my skull, and I could feel my body's strength draining. I let my physical self slip away, still clinging to the echoing voice. _Help…me…_

_Who are you? _

There was a different voice now. Dark and masculine, with a strange double echo that seemed to draw every inch of what remained of my consciousness.

_Bane. Please…please help me._

_Where are you? _

_I…don't know…_

The battle was lost. With one last moan, I sank into unconsciousness, the voices fading into silence. But my last thought was one of joy and relief. I did not know how, or why. All I knew was that it was the strange male voice that had done it. It was not a physical knowledge; nothing I could point out on a map. It was instinct, the very force that had been governing my life since the moment I was bitten. I had only to start running, and I would be guided to where I needed to go. Because of that voice…

…I knew where the Quileute wolves were now.

* * *

Renesmee POV

The past few weeks had been a very strange time for my family. And considering the kind of family I had, that was saying something.

By chance, I had been looking at a clock at the time. So I knew the exact moment when we all realized that something big was going to happen. Because at 5:43 pm, two and a half weeks ago, my family disappeared from Aunt Alice's vision.

And at 5:44 pm, through my Jacob, Daddy figured out why.

"Leah and Sam just made contact with a werewolf," he had declared.

Everyone had been gathered in the living room at the time. At Daddy's words, all eyes had turned from Aunt Alice to him. I had been closest, so I had reached out and gripped his hand. And I asked him why he was worried, and sent him images of Jacob and Leah and Seth.

"It was not the same kind of werewolf, love," he had replied.

Momma had put her arms around me as Daddy gently freed himself from my hands and headed out the back door, followed by Grampa Carlisle and Uncle Emmett. I could see my Jacob standing at the back porch, his massive russet form visible even in the failing light. He was staring out towards the forest, but turned back around when Daddy approached him.

"What's wrong, Momma?" I had asked aloud. "We like the wolf people."

"I think Edward meant a Child of the Moon, Nessie," Aunt Rosalie had replied. She had glanced toward Aunt Alice, who had nodded in response, a grim look on her face.

Ever since that evening there had been a lot of conversation about werewolves. Daddy had explained to me a few months previously about the differences between my Jacob and the Children of the Moon, so I was quick to understand that this werewolf was of a kind nobody had ever dealt with before. Not even Grampa Carlisle.

But though Aunt Alice's vision about our family remained blank, as the days passed the werewolf did not reappear to any of the wolves. Worry and guardedness turned slowly to curiosity and speculation. I still did not understand why there had been worry in the first place.

Well, okay, maybe I understood a little. Several of the wolves had gathered later that first night to hear Grampa Carlisle and Daddy's explanation of who the Children of the Moon really were. Momma had let me stay up to listen. Daddy had told me before that the Children of the Moon could only transform into wolves during a full moon, and that they could not control their instincts to kill and hunt. I had also known that they had been mortal enemies with vampires since the beginning, and that the bite of a vampire was poisonous to them.

What I had learned that night helped me realize why Daddy had been worried. I had learned that transformed, the claws and fangs of the Children of the Moon could tear easily through the protective granite skin of a vampire. I had also learned that the bite of a transformed werewolf was equally deadly to vampires—this fact seemed to shock Momma as well, for she had gasped quietly and tightened her grip around me.

But I had turned to gaze at my Jacob, and his big dark eyes had glanced at me, and I could not be worried. No werewolf in the world was strong enough to get past my Jacob.

But no further word from the werewolf had come, and in the end any remaining worries had been pushed aside. A much happier occasion was drawing near.

Grampa Charlie and Sue Clearwater were getting married.

The wedding was going to be an important occasion, according to Grampa Carlisle. It was going to be held on the beach at La Push—Aunt Alice had obligingly looked ahead and helped Charlie and Sue select a date where there would be no rainfall—and my entire family had been invited to attend. I had been to La Push with Jacob many times, but this would be the first time we would all be allowed to go together. A "gesture of goodwill", as Grampa Carlisle had put it, to the strong alliance we had with the wolves now.

Jacob had said the most important part was that Leah was going to be Momma's step-sister. Everyone had laughed at the funny look Momma had gotten on her face upon hearing that.

And so with the wedding date approaching, and with all the precautionary planning that had occurred just in case the werewolf did appear, everyone had been busy these past few weeks. But today, the day before the wedding, everything was calm and quiet. Aunt Alice had dragged Uncle Jasper and Momma away to get a last-minute wedding gift for Grampa Charlie and Sue. Daddy and Uncle Emmett were in La Push, specially asked by Sam and Jacob to help set up decorations for the reception. Grampa Carlisle was at the hospital. And I was playing chess with Aunt Rosalie on the living room floor. Gramma Esme was sitting on the couch next to us, idly flipping through a _Better __Home and Garden_ magazine.

"Edward taught you how to play, didn't he?" Aunt Rosalie grumbled after I took out her last knight with one of my bishops.

I smiled sweetly at her. Aunt Rosalie's disgruntled look melted, and she smiled back.

"At least you don't gloat when you win," she said as she made her next move.

"Checkmate," was my reply.

Aunt Rosalie stared at the chess board, a look of shock on her face. Above us, Gramma Esme chuckled. And behind us, a deep warm laugh echoed.

"Jacob!" I greeted happily, my smile widening as I jumped to my feet. He opened his arms for me as I skipped towards him, and lifted me easily into the air.

Aunt Rosalie glowered. Gramma Esme smiled. Jacob returned Gramma Esme's smile, then turned a mischievous grin to Aunt Rosalie.

"Hey Rose, why did the blonde take a ruler to bed?" he said. I smacked Jacob lightly on the back of his head. He laughed again and grinned. "She wanted to see how long she slept."

"Get new material, dog," Aunt Rosalie snarled back.

I never really liked it when Jacob and Aunt Rosalie bickered like that. I had learned more than my fair share of blonde jokes through it. So to distract Jacob from saying yet another one, I put my hand on his warm cheek, sending him questioning images of Daddy and Uncle Emmett.

"Waiting for us," Jacob replied. "We finished with the decorations, for now at least. I can bet Alice will have us back out there when she gets home." He winked at me. "So I figured while she's not here, let's all go hunting."

Aunt Rosalie grinned wickedly and stood, and I smiled excitedly. Although I much preferred human donated blood over that of an animal, family hunts were always fun. Especially when Jacob was there. Plus, I had a record to maintain. I had caught the biggest deer three times in a row now.

"Coming?" I asked Gramma Esme as Rosalie strode past us and out the back door. She hadn't turned her eyes away from her magazine.

"I will hunt with Carlisle when he gets home," she replied with a reassuring smile. "Go on, Renesmee."

I nodded, and Jacob set me back down. Together, we headed out the back door and started running for the trees. Aunt Rosalie was waiting for us at the stream, and she scooped me up before leaping lightly over the water.

"I can't wait until I can do that," I said wistfully to her.

"You're almost there," Aunt Rosalie replied, ruffling my hair.

I think she might have said more, but at that moment my wolf-Jacob came bounding towards us. Without pause, he hurled his entire body into the stream, thoroughly splashing the both of us. I giggled in delight while Aunt Rosalie snarled.

"You will regret that, mutt," she growled, but Jacob was already running into the trees.

We followed Jacob deeper into the forest. It was getting much easier to keep up with him now. I had grown a lot in the last year. I knew this was something Momma didn't really like sometimes, but I did not mind. I was looking forward to being able to do the things Momma and Daddy and Jacob and the others could do. To jump across rivers, and run as fast as the wind, and fight grizzly bears.

We had only been running a few minutes when I heard light footsteps to my right. And then, Daddy was there, running gracefully by my side. Aunt Rosalie had fallen back a little as Uncle Emmett appeared. I gazed up at Daddy, my eyes wide with excitement.

"Can I lead, Daddy?" I asked him.

Daddy smiled at me and slowed up a little, Jacob doing the same.

"Don't run too far ahead," he said.

I let out an excited giggle and started running as fast as I could, gaining a bit of distance. When I was just far enough away to clearly smell the forest around me, I started focusing on the hunt. I still wasn't the best at tracking, but I was getting better. Just as long as I didn't run too fast, or get too eager.

But it wasn't long before I began to realize that something was wrong. Twenty minutes of running had taken us deep into the wilderness at the foot of the Olympic Mountains. Despite this, I had scented nothing larger than birds and squirrels. And the forest itself was very quiet.

I came to a stop, frustrated. Jacob and Daddy came up beside me.

"Where is everything?" I asked aloud.

Jacob gave a deep whuff. Daddy glanced at him.

"If they all ran scared, then what did they run from?" he asked.

Jacob shrugged his huge, furry shoulders, his hackles rippling as he looked back and forth.

"Have any of the others gone hunting today?" Daddy asked. Jacob grunted in a way I knew meant "no."

Aunt Rosalie suddenly hissed, and Jacob, Daddy and I turned around. But we weren't confused for long. The wind had shifted, and suddenly I could detect the faint scent of deer blood in the air. But that was not what was making Aunt Rosalie hiss. It was the second, unfamiliar scent that came with it. It smelled faintly like Jacob, but much more pungent and bitter. It made my nose crinkle.

And then suddenly, Jacob's head shot up, his ears perked and his eyes wide. Daddy growled, and abruptly grabbed me and lifted me into his arms.

"Back to the house," he said gruffly to Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, ignoring the questioning thought I sent him.

Jacob growled loudly, staring pointedly at me. I stared back at him, but then gasped in protest as Daddy started running, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie following. Jacob had run off in the opposite direction.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked him aloud. "What was that smell?"

Daddy did not say anything until we were back inside the house. Gramma Esme was in the kitchen now, and stared at us in surprise as we passed. Daddy set me down on the couch and turned to face the others, his hand still gripping my shoulder.

"The werewolf is here."


	4. Deal Making, Part 1

Jacob POV

There were few things that I knew of that could scream "_something's wrong here_!" louder than running through the forest and not smelling anything.

My nerves were already overtaxed when I halted by Nessie's side, and this new development was not helping. Only twice before had I known the forest to go so completely quiet. And both times, our way of life had very nearly gone straight to hell.

"Where is everything?" Nessie abruptly asked, her sweet voice ringing in the silence.

I grunted, and glanced pointedly at Edward. _They've run off scared._

"If they all ran scared, then what did they run from?" Edward asked. His stance was almost as tense as I felt.

I shrugged, feeling a nervous shiver raise the hackles on my spine as I glanced around. There was nothing that seemed out of the ordinary here, if one discounted the quiet. There was no more a smell of a strange predator than there was of prey.

"Have any of the others gone hunting today?" Edward asked.

_No. _I added a short noncommittal grunt for Nessie's benefit.

Suddenly, there was a low hiss from behind us. I twisted around to stare at the blonde, who stood shaking and tensed by Emmett's side.

_What…? _I started to Edward, but before I could say anything more, I realized the winds had shifted, and the smell that had alerted Rosalie reached me.

Deer blood was the most prominent new smell, but it was accompanied by a scent that distinctly said 'predator'. Sharp and bitter, but not too much unlike my own or any of the pack.

_What's up, Jake? _Seth was running a line far to the south, but his tone reflected the same confusion and nervousness I was getting off the strange smell. And he wasn't the only one whose attention I had gotten.

_Jacob? _Sam was still close to the village, and his wariness was growing. _What is…_

_Quileute? _

My head snapped up so fast I could almost hear the bones in my neck pop. At the same moment, Edward let out a growl, and I knew he had heard the same strange, echoing voice. Strange, but not unfamiliar. The same voice the entire pack had spent almost the last three weeks on edge over.

Only this time, it was much louder. Much _closer_.

_We're on our way_. Sam declared. I could hear him coming towards us, the members of both our packs that had also heard it turning from their patrols to follow.

"Back to the house," Edward said, and I glanced towards him to see that he already had Nessie in his arms.

_Get her out of here_. I growled loudly, every particle of my body vibrating as I unconsciously remembered everything Carlisle had said the first night after we had heard the voice.

Edward, Nessie, Emmett, and Rosalie were gone in a matter of seconds, and I was off at a dead run a second later. Sam was organizing his pack, arranging them in a wide arc that would surround the source of the voice as we converged. I could sense Seth running towards me, but he was a long way off. Leah, on the other hand…

_Leah, do not confront the werewolf alone! _She was the closest to it of all of us. _Hold your ground and wait for us._

_I'm_ not_ going to confront her, _came Leah's scathing reply. _I just want to see what she looks like._

Leah's outlook on life had changed since the evening she had first heard the werewolf's voice. Well, all of ours had, really. Ever since we had learned that we were not true werewolves, we had been sharing curious thoughts on what we would do if a real so-called "child of the moon" appeared. Most had ultimately considered the possibility interesting.

It was only when the possibility became real that we all remembered just how dangerous true werewolves were known to be.

Werewolves weren't just average humans with the unfortunate affliction of turning into a bloodthirsty wolf every full moon. The "infection" turned average humans into rabid animals. Wild and uncontrollable, unable to tolerate civilization, and driven almost completely by instinct.

The biggest mystery, however, was how we had been able to hear her. That evening, when the first whispers of her voice reached me, I hadn't registered them. They had been so faint, so indistinct. I had been lounging on the Cullens' back porch, distracted with listening to Nessie's laughter, and I was so used to hearing the voices of my pack with absolute clarity. I had just ignored the strange whispers.

Until Leah spoke.

_What?_

I had flicked an ear in irritation. Leah had been running a wide perimeter at the time, and I had just assumed she was speaking to someone else. Until she had spoken again.

_Quileute what?_

_Leah, what are you going on about?_ I had demanded.

_Quileute?_

That was the first time I had clearly heard the whisper for what it was. A distinct source, so faint that it was nearly inaudible. I had leapt to my feet, rendered speechless in a wave of surprise that had alerted not only the Cullens, but Seth and Embry as well. They had appeared in the corner of my vision from the trees just as Leah responded, her tone tripping with supreme irritation.

_Yes! Who the hell are you?_

_Jacob, who is that? _Embry had asked.

I hadn't had an answer for him.

_Sam? _I had called, wanting another opinion. I knew he was running patrol south of La Push. _Sam, can you hear that?_

_Yes,_ he had replied. _It has to be another wolf._

I felt shock yet again. But before I could respond, the voice echoed again.

_Quileute…please. Help…me…_

Even so faint, I could hear the agony in her tone. She was in pain. A growl had escaped me, soft and toneless, my surprise echoed in every other mind I could hear.

That was the last time I had heard the whisper. Sam had gotten the source to speak directly to him—a fact which had pissed off Leah even more when she had realized why she could no longer hear it either—and had held her long enough to hear a name. And then she had vanished completely.

The following weeks had been spent in planning among both the packs. There had been a lot to consider, especially after getting the rundown on werewolves from Carlisle and Edward. It had ultimately been decided that if the werewolf ever did appear we would give her the benefit of the doubt—after all, she had called to us for help. And we had agreed that Sam and his pack would deal with her. My pack was too close to the Cullens. It was safest to keep the werewolf away from any evidence of their presence until we were absolutely sure of her intentions. I well remembered how many weapons true werewolves had that made them a deadly threat to vampires. I hadn't wanted anything like that anywhere near Nessie, or Bella.

Leah had been the only one not pleased with the packs' decision. She had the same picture of the werewolf as the rest of us, but she had stubbornly maintained a disbelief that the werewolf was as wild as Carlisle and Edward said she would be. And I had to grudgingly admit that I understood why. Leah was secretly hoping that the werewolf would be someone she could relate to. Another female wolf to prove that she wasn't alone in her "abnormality."

I was getting nearer to the source of the voice now. The smells were pungent in the air, which had now become still. The breeze had died, and the resulting absolute silence was deeper than I had ever heard before. I forced myself to focus on Leah, who now had the figure of the werewolf in her sight. My desire to shout at her to get back faded as I realized she was not getting any closer, and that she had positioned herself in a way to prevent the werewolf from picking up any hint of her smell. I slowed my pace, curious despite my nervousness. Leah was getting our first good look. And Seth and I felt her shock at the same moment she did.

_She…she…_Leah seemed at a loss for words. She was sending me and Seth what she was seeing. I passed it along to Sam as I came to a halt.

_Is that really her? _Sam sounded just as bewildered as I felt. What Leah was seeing was not what any of us had been expecting.

_She can't be more than eight years old! _Leah exclaimed.

I concentrated on the images Leah was providing. It was strangely easy to overlook the gruesomeness of it in favor of the central figure. A small mule deer lay in pieces underneath the crouching form of a little girl. But it was a little girl only to the first barest glance. Everything about her was inhuman, unnatural. Hell, downright horrifying.

Her arms and legs were long and lean, skeletal in some places and laced with muscle in others. Scraps of what might have been some sort of long shirt or maybe even a hospital gown hung from her torso, but it was so torn and bloody it was little more than a scattering of useless rags that left nothing to the imagination. I could count her ribs, but also see the makings of a six-pack on her abdomen. A layer of short black fuzz covered her head—remnants of a recent buzz cut. The lack of hair emphasized her unnatural wild eyes and her horrifically scarred face. Pale white lines crisscrossed her features, her left eye seemed unable to open fully, and the right side corner of her mouth was split up her cheek an extra inch, revealing far too many of her yellowing teeth. Her right ear was missing. Deer blood was dribbling down her chin, the chunk of meat dangling from the split corner of her mouth slowly disappearing as she chewed.

_What happened to her? _Seth asked suddenly, his tone tremulous. _She looks…_

Seth trailed off. He too had come to halt, though he was still a little over a mile from where I was. I forced myself to turn a portion of my attention to him.

_Go back to the village and get Quil and Embry_, I said. _Then go to the Cullens and show Edward everything Leah is seeing. We have to know if the werewolf being a child changes anything._

I couldn't stop thinking of immortal children now, the creatures the Volturi had forbidden, the reason the host of them had come to try and destroy us all. Immortal children could not be taught, could not control their killer instincts. Were child werewolves the same way?

_I can hear Sam's pack approaching_, Leah said suddenly, and I turned back to her. I didn't have to check to know that Seth had turned around and started back for the village. _And she can too…_

Sure enough, the werewolf had risen to her feet, every part of her being completely tensed and alert. Her eyes had grown wide, and she turned her head back and forth, scanning the trees.

_Quileute?_ I heard her call.

Sam must have responded, because the werewolf suddenly turned around and fell into a crouch. Through Leah, I could hear the strange, undulating growl she unleashed. But her eyes were filled with a weird sort of eagerness.

_She's excited,_ Leah reported. There was a level of eagerness in her tone too. _I think she's happy that we've come._

_Leah, stay where you are,_ I warned sharply. _Let Sam handle it._

Leah let out a low disgruntled growl, but she did not move. A few seconds later, Sam appeared in her line of vision, his massive black form tensed and alert as he slowly approached the werewolf. I knew he was speaking to her, by the way her head cocked to one side. She looked almost bite-sized compared to Sam, but there was no fear on her face.

_Holy crap!_ Came Embry's voice suddenly. I had not noticed when he and Quil had phased. That's _the werewolf?_

_I'm almost at the Cullens' now,_ Seth reported. _I think Edward's waiting for me._ There was a pause. _Yep, he's there. _

_Everyone's there, _Quil clarified. _Except Carlisle, but I heard Esme say he's on his way home._

_Bella's home now? _I could remember something about Bella being taken by Alice and Jasper to get a wedding present. _Good. They're safest that way._

The wedding. For a moment, my thoughts were distracted. Up until the werewolf's abrupt appearance, that had been the big news, the big excitement. Charlie and Sue. Well, that had been inevitable. They had started spending almost every day together after the confrontation with the Volturi. And after Bella had moved out, Charlie had really needed a lady's touch around the house. Sue had not only filled the void there, she had helped him adjust to the new ways of things, how different the Cullens were from normal people. And of course, those giant wolves that were still occasionally sighted in the area. Sam had his work cut out for him getting the youngest members of his pack to keep from being accidentally spotted by tourists.

Embry and Quil often teased Seth and Leah with the prospect of soon becoming Bella's step-siblings. Seth loved the idea, and I knew through Nessie that Bella was happy about that as well. Leah was prone to biting the offender every time someone reminded her.

The wedding itself was going to be a big event for the pack. Sam and I had mutually agreed to allow the Cullens to be involved. There simply was no stopping Alice, and Charlie and Sue had been unable to deny her a fair share in the organizing. It was Bella that had reined in Alice's enthusiasm and kept her from taking control of everything. Still, before a half hour ago, I had been prepared to bet that Alice was going to have me, Sam, Edward, and Emmett back on the decorations for the rest of the night.

But my attention was drawn away from the impending wedding as fast as it had been reminded of it. Mostly because Leah had taken that moment to put in a very irritated retort.

_Aren't we supposed to be focusing on the _werewolf_, Jacob?_

Silence settled among us after that. Leah continued to be the pack's restless eyes to the inaudible conversation between Sam and the werewolf. Although it was easy enough to sense that almost every member of Sam's pack was watching from the trees, only one other, Jared, had stepped out into the open to stand with Sam. From the calm expression on Sam's face, this seemed to be premeditated. And I understood why. No point running the risk of spooking the werewolf by showing the full strength of the pack all at once.

Still, it was unnerving not to be able to hear what Sam was saying, and he was too distracted to keep up a running commentary. Seth, Quil, and Embry were also nervous, unsettled by the quiet.

Finally, something changed. I felt Leah's surprise as the werewolf abruptly stood and approached Sam, her filthy hands outstretched. Her small size was even more magnified now; Sam towered over her. But he seemed pleased, and lowered his head to allow the werewolf to settle her hands on either side of his muzzle. She leaned closer and sniffed him, her eyes alight with curiosity.

_Jacob! _Seth declared suddenly. _Alice got her sight back! She says she can see the rest of the family again._

_Good._ I breathed a low sigh. _It must mean the werewolf won't be going near them. _

More of Sam's pack was appearing, showing themselves to the werewolf, who looked at each one with the same wide-eyed curiosity. She approached and sniffed them as they stepped forward.

_Jacob._ I stood alert as I finally heard Sam's voice. _This is going to be more difficult than we thought._

_Why? _

_Because she's a wild animal. _

Sam paused. I focused on Leah, seeing that the werewolf was now standing at Brady's shoulder, her dirty fingers picking and digging through the thick fur of his neck. I could tell the other pack members were teasing him about it, for there was a highly embarrassed look on his face. No doubt flea jokes were running rampant.

_And she hates vampires, Jake. She's terrified of them. All those scars she has came from one that's been chasing her for the past year._

_Chasing her? _My hackles stood on end again, and I could not suppress another growl. In the back of my head, I felt the rising tension in the others. _Is it still chasing her?_

_She claims she hasn't seen it since she jumped off a cliff a few weeks ago. _

_A cliff? Where did she come from? _

_She doesn't know exactly, but from what she described to me, it sounds like she was in Alaska when we first heard her. She said something about swimming across stormy waters to get there. _There was a pause. _I think she swam the Bering Sea to get away from whoever was chasing her._

At that moment, Sam was distracted. The werewolf had jumped up onto Brady's back, and whatever he had said in reaction had made most of the pack let out barks of laughter. I felt Leah's rising irritation.

_Well? _she asked grumpily. _What did Sam say to her? Is she going to stay, or is she just going to pick off the rest of Brady's fleas and run?_

_Sam? _I asked. _What's the plan?_

_She claims she's happy she found us. But I had to _speak _to get her to focus long enough. _Sam emphasized the word 'speak' with the recognizable Alpha's double-timbre. I understood that Sam had had to use an Alpha command to get the werewolf to stay focused on him. _I think she genuinely respects me as Alpha, since she runs so much on instinct. She wants to stay with us, to learn from us. She feels safer now. _

There was a long pause again. I gritted my teeth, on edge as to what this silence meant.

_I told her about how we fought the newborns, and she wants to learn how we did it, _Sam said at last. There was a tone in his voice that hinted regret. _She says that's how she got her name…the werewolf that created her wanted her to be the vampires' bane. _

_So she's a wannabe vampire killer? _I mentally cursed. The rest of my pack reacted, but I ignored them for the moment. _What are we going to do about the Cullens? About Nessie?_

_I have already told her that she is not allowed to come within five miles of La Push or Forks until we can trust her more, and she seemed agreeable. That restriction should keep her clear of the Cullens' territory. _

There was another pause. Through Leah's eyes, I saw that Sam had turned to look at the werewolf again. She had returned to the destroyed mule deer, and glanced warily at Sam before she started ripping into the carcass once more.

_She will be under constant watch. And maybe, the longer she stays with us, she will start snapping out of...whatever it is that makes her think like this. _He trailed off, for the werewolf had just broken apart the deer's ribcage with unnatural ease. _She's just a little kid, Jake. It's hard to think that she might force us into the alternative. _

_I know, Sam. I'll go back and ask Carlisle if there's anything more we can do. _

_And I'll keep in touch. We're gonna have to decide what to do about the wedding. _

I turned my full attention away at last. Leah was the first to interject.

_So is she staying, or what?_

_She's staying, Leah. Sam and his pack will keep an eye on her. She's going to stay out here in the forest. _

_What? But she's naked, and filthy, and a little girl! _

_She's a werewolf, Leah. You can see what she's doing now. She can take care of herself. _I paused, sighing. _I am sure Sam will get some new clothes for her. Now come on. We have to get back to the Cullens'. _

I heard Leah growl, but after a few minutes she turned away from the clearing and started following. I focused now on Seth, Quil, and Embry.

_Well? What does Edward think?_


	5. Deal Making, Part 2

Bane POV

The werewolf that had bitten me had called it "blacking out." The hours, days, and sometimes weeks in which our kind descended into such a primal state of instinctive functioning that our once human brains could not process the span of time into recallable memories. I feared these times. It was impossible to guess where I would be when I came back to myself, or what condition I would be in.

The instant the world came back into focus around me, I knew that I had been gone for a long time. Longer, perhaps, than I had ever been before. I did not immediately try and figure out where I was. For several minutes, I simply stood where I had stopped, trying to remember anything about what had happened to me since I had fallen unconscious on that icy road.

A handful of scattered memories and broken conversations eventually occurred to me. The first one was of a very bright light and the sharp unnatural scent of antiseptic. Then, two worried voices.

"I have never seen anything like this before. She looks like she's been out in the wilderness for weeks."

"But how could she have possibly survived? It is fifteen below zero out there."

There was a short blank in my memory. And then, I could recall the first voice speaking again, somewhere in between the muffled wailing of a siren.

"This is impossible. The thermometer must be broken. It's reading a core body temperature of one-fifteen."

The next of the jumbled handful of memories that was coming back to me was of a room full of people, shouting voices, and of being poked and prodded over every part of my body. I could dimly remember screaming once, a deep primal fear filling every inch of my being. I could remember struggling, and feeling dozens of hands holding me down.

"More Ativan and benadryl! Sedate the hell out of this poor girl."

"Doctor, I can't see the laceration on her skull. Her hair's a filthy rat's nest."

"Then shave it off. Shave it all off."

The next memory was of the same room, but it was much quieter. I could feel an unfamiliar chill across the top of my head. My body was covered in a thin cotton gown and wrapped in artificially warm blankets. And there had been a plastic tube taped to my hand.

And then, I could only remember voices. People arguing about me again.

"She can't stay here. We don't have the facilities to care for her."

"But what place is close enough to be worth driving to in this weather?"

"Hooper Bay is the closest we've got. At least they have an airport. If the storm clears up they can fly her out."

More hands upon me, more people. I had been slowly healing through it all; my body repairing whatever it was that had been injured. But I had not had the strength or the level of consciousness needed to resist what my every last instinct had been screaming at me to fight.

The very last thing I remembered happened what must have been several hours to a day later. I had been strapped down and a pair of silver doors were just being pushed shut at my feet. I could not directly recall the details. All I could remember was that the space around me had been cramped. But it was at that moment that the last of my healing had been complete. And in the second I had realized I could move without pain, I had snapped. There were three or four seconds more of brief memory after that: me breaking free of the restraints and smashing against the silver doors. The feeling of cold air all around me as I escaped my prison and captors and started running. Shouting voices, the feel of my feet pounding against pavement, and the shaded darkness of trees.

After that, nothing. No hint of what I had done to get from that blistering cold land and those people to here. And no telling how long it had taken.

I felt myself take a small step forward, my foot sinking into a shallow puddle. I pulled my foot out of the water and looked down, blinking as the rippling surface slowly stilled. I was surrounded by thick forest, but enough daylight filtered down from above for the barest hint of a reflection to form.

I snarled and jumped backward, unnaturally shocked at what I had seen. The reflection was not what my instincts told me I should look like.

It took a few minutes, but a marginal level of common sense returned to me. I looked different because my hair was gone. I raised a dirt crusted hand to my head and felt it. There was a few weeks worth of fresh fuzz there, as crusted and dirty as the rest of me. And the cotton gown was so tattered that it was nothing more than bits of cloth hanging off of me.

The lack of clothing did not bother me; the focus of my attention was rapidly turning elsewhere. Vanity and shame were emotions I did not have the capacity to feel anymore. My focus now was upon my surroundings, and upon my snarling stomach. My limbs were starting to shake with the force of the hunger raging through me.

For the first time I turned to the world around me, trying to collect my bearings. The forest was thick and impossibly green, the very air heavy with moisture that smelled of rain. The temperature was chilly. But it was nothing compared to the icy frozen place I had been before. A faint breeze mixed the air above me. I was instantly on alert, the smell of deer singing in my head. I wanted nothing more at that moment. What little control I had regained with the return of my awareness to the present was rapidly draining away. I turned back and forth, trying to determine where the deer were.

Once again, I felt myself on the move before I had made any decision to do so. The world around me turned into a blur of green shadow, the ground beneath my feet soft and mossy. I was in constant danger of colliding into a tree, being so thoroughly distracted. But somehow, I managed to avoid injury.

A small clearing opened up in front of me, a small herd of deer grazing at its center. I was not silent in my approach. The deer were scattering even before I had fully entered the clearing. But one made a fatal mistake by stumbling as it tried to turn. I was upon it before it had fully regained its feet. Its pathetic bleat of fear was instantly silenced by my snapping teeth and tearing fingers.

It took only a few seconds for me to splatter myself and the ground around me with blood. The deer flesh was tender and deliciously sweet. It was almost too easy to rip it apart. My vision blurred, and I lost myself in the feeding. As it had been with the moose carcass, it was easier for me to just let myself go.

And as it had done with the moose carcass, control slowly returned as I fed. I was starting to comprehend the changes in the environment around me. The rest of the deer had run off in fright; the breeze had changed direction. And I was remembering what it was I had been so desperate to reach. The voices echoing in my head, drawing me to them. The force that had been guiding my footsteps, leading me here.

_Quileute?_

The thought escaped me from out of nowhere. I sat up, my eyes widening as I searched the shadows around me. I did not know why, but somehow I knew that my search was almost over. This forest had to be theirs, the territory of the Quileute wolves. Why else would I have come here?

I listened for a long moment before lowering my head to the carcass and tearing off another piece. It dangled from one corner of my mouth as I raised myself up again and continued to scan the trees. Everything was silent, and yet…something was _changing._ It was nearly imperceptible, and yet I was growing more nervous by the second. It felt as though something was watching me. The pace of my chewing quickened as I started swallowing the meat down.

And then I heard it. Movement in the trees. I leapt to my feet, swallowing the last bit whole as I turned back and forth, my muscles tensed and my eyes wide. I sniffed the air, desperate for a scent of what was approaching me. But all I could smell in the air was the deer at my feet.

_Quileute?_

I did not really know how I knew they could hear me through my thoughts. Nor did I really know why I could tell the approaching presences were not threats. But my heart was starting to beat fast. I strained myself outward, desperate for a reply.

_We are here, Bane._

I practically fell to my hands and knees, a sharp growl escaping from between my clenched teeth. The voice was powerful, masculine, and it filled every inch of my head. So close, so _close_. I was practically shaking with excitement.

And then, there he was. I felt my mouth open in awe as the massive black figure appeared from the trees. Tall and muscular, with sleek black fur, and eyes that practically glowed in his sharp wolflike head. I could not even begin to imagine how he was standing before me transformed—it wasn't full moon. I could only watch as he slowly approached, his gaze locked on mine.

_Hello, Bane. _

_Quileute?_ I asked again. _Are you wolves like me?_

_We are not exactly alike, but the fact that you can hear me is enough. At heart, we are the same. _The great wolf paused for a moment. _I am Sam, Alpha of the Quileute wolves. We have been waiting for you._

_Alpha. _I considered the concept for a moment. I had an instinctive idea of what it meant, but it still confused me. _Like a leader?_

_Yes, _Sam replied.

_And there are more? _I looked around. I could sense other presences hidden in the forest, but Sam was the only one visible. _I want to see the others!_

_Bane._ Sam's voice was firm, demanding my attention. _I need to know more about you. _

_Is it safe here? _I asked, turning away from Sam again. _How many are in your pack? Do you know how to fight?_

_Bane! _His voice had abruptly changed, the strange double echo almost deafening as it rang in my head. I turned back so fast I nearly strained my neck, my eyes widening. I had not realized my attention was becoming so far diverted until I felt it snap back fully onto Sam. _You need to concentrate now, Bane. I have questions for you. _He paused again, then suddenly turned his head away. _Jared, come forward. Let her see you._

I turned with Sam, my fingers digging into the soil at my feet. The second wolf had responded to Sam almost immediately. He was not as large, but his muzzle was slightly longer, and the edges of his fangs were visible beneath his heavy black lips. His eyes were filled with curiosity. He stared at me as he moved to stand by Sam's shoulder. I would have gone right up to him and run my fingers through his fur, if only to convince myself he was real, but Sam was gazing at me again.

_There are many of us,_ he said. _And we are strong. We exist to protect our people. _I stared at him, confused. He had people? Non-wolf people? _Why does safety concern you so much? Does it have to do with all those scars you have?_

_Can your pack fight vampires? _I asked in reply. I could not prevent my eyes from darting momentarily back towards the shadows. _Have you ever faced them before?_

_What about vampires? _There was a slightly hesitant tone in Sam's voice that I could not understand.

_There has been a vampire chasing me for over a year,_ I replied desperately. My frame trembled with the strength of the fear I remembered. _Every time I transformed, he fought me. And every time I fought him, I lost. I had to jump off a cliff to escape them. I swam across stormy waters. It was so cold when I reached the other side. So much snow, and ice…_ I shook my head, a tremor running through me.

_Is the vampire still chasing you? _

_I have not seen him since I jumped._

_How long ago was that?_

I stared at Sam, trying to think.

_Before I first heard you,_ I said at last. _You _have _faced vampires before. _There was something about his expression that told me he knew them all too well.

Sam hesitated for a moment, his furry brow wrinkling.

_Yes, we have_, he said at last. _A few years ago. My pack fought and killed over a dozen newborns. _

I practically squealed in excitement. The werewolf that had bitten me had warned me about newborn vampires, how much stronger and more dangerous they were. I felt much more confident about my desire to stay here now. If Sam and his wolves could destroy an army of newborns, then the one that was chasing me didn't stand a chance. Not even if he brought the others with him again.

_Teach me! _I begged to Sam. _I want to learn how to kill vampires. The wolf that bit me told me he was going to make me the vampires' bane. That's why my name is Bane__. He tried, but he never finished. The vampires killed him before he could really teach me__. _For the first time since I could remember, I felt my features break into a smile. _I want to stay here. I want to be a part of your pack._

For a moment, I had to wonder why asking such a thing felt strangely odd. My instinct had drawn me here, to Sam. And it was his presence as Alpha that was keeping me focused on him despite my constant desire to become distracted by everything that made a sound. Sam was eyeing me now, taking in my bare and filthy appearance. I stared right back, unabashed, waiting for his response.

_We have been expecting you, Bane,_ he said at last. _If you truly wish to stay and learn from us, then we are ready to accept you. However…_That word made me freeze. I had been seconds from leaping into the air in joy. _…you will soon discover that there are two towns near this territory. You are not allowed to go within five miles of either of them until my pack and I can fully trust you. And as long as you are here, you will look to me as your Alpha and leader. If I tell you to do something, you _must_ do it. Is that acceptable?_

I considered Sam for a long moment. I had not had to listen to anyone since I had been bitten. There was a small part of me that yearned for that kind of wild freedom. But learning the knowledge to protect myself from my enemies, and to at last be safe, were things I wanted far more. I bowed my head slightly.

_Yes,_ was my reply. I paused, glancing from Sam to Jared and back again. _Can I touch you?_

A small wolfy smile appeared on Sam's face, and he nodded his great head. I instantly stood and approached him, extending my hands. It struck me at that moment just how tall he was. But I was not afraid of him. He lowered his head for me, and I marveled as I settled my hands upon his muzzle, leaning forward to take in his scent. It had the same earthiness as my own, but it was also mellower, sweeter. I was quick to absorb it into my memory.

_Come forward, my brothers, _Sam said suddenly. _Let her see you._

And then, the clearing was starting to become crowded. I turned and stared at each one as they stepped out of the shadows and showed themselves to me. So many different sizes and colors. I approached each one as they came closer, sniffing them and feeling the texture of their fur. They were all gazing at me curiously, and their voices were a sea of muffled murmurs in my head. Some were more nervous about me than others. One took a step back and growled softly when I tried to grab and turn his ear forward to see it better. I moved away from him and approached the next one along the line. He had a younger look. His paws were slightly oversized, his build scrawnier.

Suddenly filled with curiosity, I dug my fingers into the fur of his neck and started picking around. His coat was thick and soft all the way to his skin. There did not seem to be an outer and inner coat like mine was when I was transformed. The werewolf that had bitten me had said that werewolves that reach a great age can grow outer coat hairs as sharp and strong as porcupine quills down our shoulders and spines. I tried to reach up to the top of his shoulders, but he was too tall. So I crouched slightly and sprang up onto his back, running my fingers roughly through the fur along his spine.

_Hey! I can take care of my own fleas, thanks._

It was the first time I had heard another one of the pack's voices clearly. I looked up as barks of laughter filled the air, but I was confused.

_You don't have fleas_, I said. I felt the fur along his back again. No difference in texture. _But you're really soft._

_Err…thanks. I guess._

I could tell he was nervous about me crouching on his back. So after a moment, I jumped down. He gave a sigh of relief and sagged back onto his haunches, growling at his fellows for whatever it was they were telling him. The voices of the wolves in my head were a murmuring din again. Everyone—save Sam, who seemed distracted—had looks of high humor on their faces which I could only guess accounted for the noise.

My curiosity was appeased for the moment. I was starting to remember that I was still hungry. So I crawled back to the deer, unable to prevent myself from eyeing Sam warily. I liked them all, but that did not stop me from feeling protective of my food. But Sam was making no movement towards the carcass, so I focused upon it once more.

I did not know why Sam looked distracted, but it did not bother me at the moment. For the first time, I felt comfortable with my surroundings. More pairs of eyes than I had ever known in my life were watching me eat, and I heard murmurs of surprise flow through the gathered as I gripped the deer's ribcage and ripped it apart. Some sounded amazed, while some were slightly nervous. The one that had growled before did so again.

_I hope we're ready for this_, came a strong cold voice. I guessed it was from the growling wolf. The murmuring din quieted, allowing me to hear him more clearly. _If she's like this now, what's she going to be like when she does phase?_

_We are ready, Paul,_ Sam replied firmly. His attention was back on me now. _When she phases she will be a wolf, just like us. She is one of us now. _

_Sam, the next full moon is the day after tomorrow, _Jared said. _They were talking about it on the news this morning. We're supposed to have almost clear skies that night._

There was silence in the clearing now. I sat up and turned back to Sam, watching his expression turn momentarily to surprise.

_We are ready,_ he repeated at last. _Best that we get this part over with. Then we'll know what to expect. _He looked down at me. _Nobody's going to get hurt._

And that, more than anything else, made me feel calmer. I was an absolute monster transformed, but in many ways, so were Sam and the other Quileute wolves. And maybe, with a whole bunch of other wolves around, I would not be so wild and dangerous.

I turned away from the carcass and approached Sam, curling myself up at his feet. After a moment's hesitation, I felt him raise one massive forepaw and set it gently upon my back.

_You came to us for help, Bane. And that's what we are going to give you. You will not be like others of your kind anymore. We will teach you how to feel human again._

That sounded impossible, but Sam's words were comforting nonetheless. And comfort was something I had not felt in a very long time. Hope was burning within me again, the sputtering candle now a luminous torch. This would be my only chance.

The day after tomorrow, I would finally know if it was possible for a werewolf to be more than just a monster.


	6. Wedding Bells and Funny Smells

Bella POV

"_Today we can expect some high cloud cover with a slight chance of showers in the late evening. This pattern will continue into tomorrow midday, but then these clouds are going to push out. We are expecting significant clearing by tomorrow afternoon, and mostly clear skies tomorrow night. Which, ladies and gentlemen, means perfect weather for that gorgeous full moon. Good news for any werewolves in the audience! Isn't that right, Jeff_?"

"_It certainly is, Tracy. Thanks for that report. We will be checking in with you again in our next hour_."

The TV in the living room had been tuned to the morning news for a few hours now. But up until the weather report, nobody had been paying any attention to it. Not direct attention, anyway. At the word 'werewolf', though, I turned around. The corny smile on the weather announcer's face was more than enough to convince me she wasn't being serious.

If only she knew what the full moon was really going to bring.

The soft glow of dull morning light was making the windows glisten, bringing an end to what had been a long and restless night. At the moment, I was the only one in the living room. Everyone else had drifted to other parts of the house. The only other person I could see wasn't a person at the moment. Jacob's massive furry form lay across the back porch, his ears perked and focused to the north. However, he was slightly more relaxed now than he had been all night. Over fourteen straight hours of hearing the exact same thing from Sam and his pack had finally convinced us it was safe to relax our guard a little.

"Still sleeping?" I asked, walking slowly towards the back door.

Jacob glanced around, giving a slight nod. There was a tired look in his large black eyes. Further down the slope, closer to the stream, Embry was sprawled out on the grass. His rumbling snores sounded like a constant roll of thunder.

It had been a very tense night. Edward's concentration had never wavered from Jacob and the pack, who had maintained a vigilant guard to the north, on the alert for any further news. But no further news was forthcoming. For although the first impression of the newly-arrived real werewolf had seemed to confirm everyone's worst suspicions, there had been no further opportunity for Sam and his pack to learn anything more about her.

Because the werewolf had fallen asleep, curled up at Sam's feet. And even now, fourteen hours later, she was showing no sign of waking up.

"Hasn't twitched a muscle," came a soft voice from behind me. I didn't have to look to know that Edward was approaching. I sighed softly as he slipped his arms around my waist. "Sam is feeling more confident that everything is going to be okay today."

I knew by the tone of his voice that Edward was translating Jacob's thoughts again, as he had done all night. I leaned back against him, feeling the corners of my mouth twitch in a smile.

I had not forgotten what was going to happen today. Far from it. But one of the many things I loved about being a vampire was that there was much more room in my head. I could focus on the issue with the werewolf and consider the wedding at the same time with hardly a moment's mental stress.

Well, mental stress in the physical sense. I could not deny that I had been quite nervous for most of the night.

But the wedding. That singular event had been on the back of my mind for weeks. Every time I considered it, my thoughts triggered a wave of different emotions. I was thrilled that Charlie had found someone perfect for him. Sue had been taking care of him ever since I had moved out. I doubt things would have turned out as well as they had done with Charlie had it not been for her. She had supported him, and helped him over the rough spots when it came to dealing with the new world in which we lived. The world of vampires and werewolves.

Okay…technically, Charlie didn't know about the vampire part. He just knew I wasn't the same girl I was before I married Edward.

But having Sue as a stepmother came with other things besides Charlie's happiness and the guarantee that he'd be well fed from now on. For the first time, I would have siblings. A brother and a sister. I loved the idea of having Seth as a little step-brother.

Leah as a step-sister…not so much.

Despite the clear friendship that Jacob had managed to forge with her since breaking away from Sam's pack, she and my family were still on tenderhooks. She stayed nearby only because of her loyalty to Jake.

I did have a suspicion she liked Renesmee, though. With the way the pack's minds were linked, it was only a matter of time before some of Jake's adoration started rubbing off a little. It was one of the reasons why Renesmee had been to La Push so much more often in the past months. Renesmee was the one who had paved the way to this new level of alliance with the wolves that we had now. Permission to enter their territory was much more easily granted. And for the first time, the entire family would be allowed in together, to attend the wedding.

Suddenly, Jacob heaved himself to his feet.

"Sam is sending most of the pack back to La Push now," Edward translated. "He and Jared are going to stay with the werewolf."

"But isn't Sue expecting Sam to be there?" I asked, confused.

"He's the only one the werewolf will really listen to right now," Edward replied. I knew by his tone that he was speaking for himself.

Jacob gave a low whuff, then turned and leapt gracefully off the back porch. He loped towards the woods, pausing only to kick Embry awake. Embry awoke with a bark of surprise and leapt to his feet. For a moment, a look of absolute alertness was upon his furry face. Then, he gave an abrupt growl and ran into the trees after Jacob. Edward laughed softly, but when I turned to look into his eyes, I saw the same solemn expression that he had worn all night.

He seemed to read the question I was going to ask in the look I gave him, for he kissed the top of my head and sighed. I closed my eyes for a moment as his sweet scent enveloped me.

"I'm not worried about today, Bella," he said softly. "I just wish we had more information at hand."

I nodded, but did not say anything. We had already gone over that concern several times last night. Although Carlisle and Edward possessed basic knowledge about what to expect from a Child of the Moon, neither had seen nor heard of anything like Bane.

"The infection is transmitted during the full moon, the time when the werewolf is at its most dangerous," Carlisle had said. "I would have never imagined a child being capable of surviving the process. The attacks are normally very brutal. The creation of a werewolf is, in fact, more the exception than the rule."

"More the exception than the rule," I murmured aloud. Edward leaned back slightly and looked down at me. I shook my head. "Just remembering something Carlisle said."

The sky outside was brightening quickly now. I could hear Jacob moving amongst the trees, and knew he would be back in a few moments. But for the first time, for now, there were no wolves visible patrolling around the house. Jacob had sent Leah and Seth back to La Push over two hours ago to be with Sue and get ready for the wedding. Quil was running a line a mile out.

Edward suddenly chuckled softly, breaking the silence.

"Here comes Alice," he warned, the lopsided smile I so loved making his face radiant.

I muffled a soft groan, but could not help but smile in return. The worst thing about the last few weeks had been Alice running completely blind. Being able to see absolutely nothing about what was going to happen to any of us had greatly dampened her spirits. Having the wedding to focus on had kept her anxiousness from overwhelming her. I had not had the heart to deny her anything since she had lost her sight, hence the reason why the reception was going to be much more like what mine had been than what Charlie and Sue had planned for.

Alice danced into view at the same moment Jacob appeared, in human form, from the trees. I saw a critical glare cross her features as Jacob approached, a light but tired grin on his face.

"I hope you put a shirt on before the wedding, at least," she said disapprovingly.

"It's a special occasion," Jacob replied easily. "I might even wear a tie."

I couldn't hide the grin as Alice gave Jacob one more disgruntled glance before turning to me and Edward.

"Come on, Bella," she said. "We have to finish wrapping Charlie and Sue's new present, and Nessie wants you to help style her hair."

"Alright," I replied, glancing up at the ceiling, where I could hear Renesmee and Rosalie moving around in Alice's cavernous bathroom. Renesmee had slept most of the night on the couch in Edward's old room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob follow my gaze.

"I'll phase back and forth a few times before the ceremony to check in with Sam," he said after a moment. "And a few members of his pack will swap out to alert us if something goes wrong."

"Sounds good," Edward replied. "We'll see you there."

Jacob turned and leapt gracefully off the back porch yet again, loping back towards the forest. I felt Alice twitch next to me.

"And Jacob!" she called just as he was disappearing into the trees. "Make sure the lanterns are hanging by the right color pattern!"

"Come on, Alice," I said quickly, seizing her by the shoulders and pushing her back into the house. "I'm sure everything looks great."

The wedding was not due to start until midmorning, and as was typical of Alice, she took full advantage of the few hours of time we had. None of us were wearing very high-end clothes—that was the biggest thing I had to keep Alice from doing, purchasing fancy European dresses and old-class tuxedoes for the wedding party-but she had managed to work her whims into every part of the attires that she had to work with. Still, Alice had managed to bow to Sue and Charlie's wishes for a relatively casual ceremony. I had no idea what Charlie was going to wear, but I wouldn't have been altogether surprised if he showed up in his old fishing jacket, if it wasn't for the fact that Charlie knew full well he'd have to face Alice's wrath if he did such a thing.

A soft wind was blowing by the time we finally headed out to the cars. I slipped into the front seat of the Volvo while Renesmee, Alice, and Jasper settled in the back. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were going in the Mercedes. I glanced back to look at Nessie as we started off. She was wearing a slightly frilled pale blue dress, and her beautiful bronze locks were styled in a crown of flowers. She beamed at me when she saw me looking.

"It's going to be a good day, Momma," she replied sweetly. "Right, Aunt Alice?"

Alice smiled back calmly. I knew she could not really see what was due to happen today—not with us going into the heart of La Push and being surrounded by wolves—but she was at perfect ease nevertheless. Jasper had an arm draped lazily over her shoulders. It was very clear I wasn't the only one glad to have our sprightly, happy Alice back.

The drive to La Push was quiet and uneventful. Edward slowed as we neared the border, and standing in the shadows we saw the gangly form of a young wolf I recognized to be Brady. He gave us a wide, wolfy grin, and we continued past.

"We are welcome," Edward said offhandedly, grinning at me.

"A few people are surprised at us coming," Jasper added. "But nobody is hostile. Except…"

I rolled my eyes just as Edward did. I didn't have to guess to know which of the wolves was less than thrilled at us being here.

"Leah," I said softly.

"She will be civil," Edward replied.

We were greeted by Jacob and Seth as we got out of the cars. Seth was looking particularly handsome in a clean white shirt and pressed pants, his normally scruffy dark hair sleeked down. Jacob was wearing similar clothing, though he had not made as much effort to brush his hair. He opened his arms for Renesmee as she automatically skipped to him.

"You look beautiful," he said with a wide smile.

"The guests are already gathering on the beach," Seth reported. He glanced quickly at Alice. "They all seem to be enjoying the decorations."

I gave a soft chuckle as Alice returned the gaze pointedly, hearing Rosalie and Esme do the same. But after a moment, Alice smiled too.

"We'll see," she replied easily.

Everyone started following Seth down to the beach, but I hung back with Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob.

"How is Charlie holding up?" I asked.

"Good," Jacob replied. "Billy said he's very happy. Says he can't wait to see Nessie's new dress."

"That's not true," Renesmee piped up quickly, scowling up at Jacob. "Grampa Charlie is happiest about Sue, not me."

Jacob grinned broadly. I shook my head and slipped my arm around Edward's waist, feeling him do the same automatically.

"Let's go watch Charlie get married," I said.

But before we had taken three steps after the others, there was a low growl in the distance. Instantly, we all turned to face the trees, and Edward stiffened.

"The werewolf's awake," he said, his voice toneless. "Jared was too close…he startled her."

"What happened?" Jacob demanded. He could sense as well as I did that something had gone wrong.

"He got bit," Edward replied. He gestured in the air in front of his face. "On the snout. But it was just a scratch." He paused, tilting his head slightly. Another soft growl echoed from the trees. "Jared's okay."

Someone moved behind me. I glanced back to see that Quil and Embry had appeared, and were standing on either side of Jacob and Renesmee. Quil was still shirtless and unkempt.

Suddenly, the growl in the trees turned into a soft yipping, and a grin broke across Edward's face.

"She's trying to make up for biting Jared. She wants to play," he said. "She just plowed over Sam."

Jacob gave a snort of laughter. Edward relaxed and turned to face us.

"It's okay," he assured. "Sam's got it handled."

Jacob laughed again, and this time Embry and Quil joined him.

"Ten bucks the werewolf wins," Embry said.

"You're on," Quil replied.

"Hey, no gambling today," Jacob replied without the slightest hint of sincerity. "Charlie and Sue are getting hitched, remember?"

We all laughed at that. Edward secured his grip around me again, and I held out my hand to Renesmee. Together, we headed down to the beach to join the others.

* * *

Bane POV

_Be careful up there, Bane. You aren't a cat any more than I am._

I glanced down at Sam from my perch high in the great sycamore. My grip was steady upon the stout limb, and I had no fear of slipping and falling. But the rough bark had scraped up the skin of my knees and elbows during the climb, and I had instinctively assumed a rather awkward position in order to lick the scrapes. I uncurled myself and tightened my grip, seeing the hackles along Sam's neck and shoulders relax.

_I won't fall,_ I replied. _I just want to see what it looks like from up here._

Sam had taken me higher into the mountains throughout the course of the day, allowing me to stretch my limbs and become more familiar with the terrain. Through the sycamore's leaves, I could see a panorama of landscape stretched out below me. A sea of green against the pale grey sky, and the expanse of stone-grey ocean beyond that. Far to the south, small columns of smoke rose dark against the horizon. I knew they were from one of the villages Sam had forbidden me to go near.

Not that I wanted to go near any human villages. The memories of the people in that cold, snowy place still haunted me. I felt most comfortable out in the wilderness. And now that I had found the Quileute wolves, I had no intention of ever going near humans again.

For the moment, I was alone with Sam. He had sent Jared to report to the rest of the pack a little while ago. I knew that Sam still wasn't entirely comfortable with being with me alone, so I was doing my best to show how much I wanted to stay and earn his trust. I was still very sorry about biting Jared, an emotion I had not felt in many months.

I had known when I had started waking up that I had been asleep for a very long time. But I had not felt comfortable enough to soundly sleep since before the vampire had started chasing me. It had been the first real night's sleep that I had gone through since I could remember. Still, the wary instinct that had possessed me for so long was not easily suppressed. So when I had opened my eyes and seen Jared leaning over me, I had reacted defensively. My teeth had torn across the top of his muzzle faster than even I had thought possible. And I was cowering in shame and horror before he had fully realized I had bitten him.

But I was forgiven for that now. Jared's cut had healed within minutes. And my desire to play seemed to have reassured them.

Footsteps sounded in the forest. I tensed and looked back down at Sam, seeing him turn away to face the new arrival. After a moment, he glanced back up at me.

_Come down,_ he said. _It's just Paul._

I remembered Paul. The wolf who had growled at me, the one who didn't like me much. I descended the tree nimbly, dropping to the ground just as he appeared from the shadows. He had a quantity of fabric hanging from his jaws, which he dropped upon the ground with a soft growl.

_For her_, he said sourly. _Rachel insists._

_You told Rachel? _Sam snapped, his teeth flashing into view.

_What else was I supposed to do? She wanted to know where I was all night. But she says that Bane can use Claire's old clothes until she's calmed enough to be properly taken care of._

_Bane can't go near the village! _Sam said, shaking his great furry head in frustration.

_I want to stay here! _I added, completely confused. _No more humans. _I crept closer, eyeing the pile of cloth. _What is it?_

_Clothes,_ Sam replied. He sounded slightly calmer. _You won't be going anywhere near the villages anytime soon, not if you don't want to. But Paul has a point. We can't have you running around in your bare skin. _

I stared between Sam and Paul for a long moment, then reached out and took the clothes. It was a pale pink dress, with little blue flowers around the collar. A very strange, sweet smell was coming off of it, stronger than the lingering scent of whatever human had once worn it. I dropped it to the ground and sniffed it curiously.

_What's that smell?_ I asked, looking up at Sam and Paul again.

Sam and Paul exchanged a sudden look. I sniffed the air, still detecting the strange smell. It was coming from Paul. I approached him, sniffing his snout. He stood frozen, his eyes wide. He seemed worried, which confused me even more. The smell was rather nice.

_What did you eat?_ I asked him. _It smells good. I want some._

I had been feeling hungry for a few hours, but wandering through the forest with Sam had distracted me from it until now. I watched as both wolves visibly relaxed.

_Wedding cake_, Paul replied.

_I want some, _I said again. The sweet smell was mouthwatering. I hadn't had anything sweet in a long time. And even though I knew too much of it would make me sick, it was hard to resist the temptation. _I'm hungry, Sam._

_Then I will hunt with you,_ Sam replied. _And I will ask Jared to bring some cake when he comes back. _He exchanged another look with Paul, then turned back to me. _Come on._

Sam bent down and nudged the dress once. The thought of food made me more willing than I had been a moment ago. I fumbled with it for a few minutes, finally managing to get my head and arms through the right holes. When I was done, I sat for a moment, surprised I could remember how to put clothes on. I could dimly recall a time when I wore clothes all the time, but the feel of cloth against my skin just hadn't been natural since then. Even now, I was slightly uncomfortable.

_Come on,_ Sam repeated. He glanced at Paul. _You go back. Tell Sue and Charlie I'm sorry I didn't make it. _

_You can handle her yourself? _

_She's fine._

I bounded past them and jogged deeper into the forest. It made me feel good that Sam was gaining confidence in me. Acclimating myself to this place of safety was getting easier by the minute. I liked the forest, and I liked the Quileute wolves.

For the first time ever, the thought of the full moon did not terrify me. Maybe it would be different this time, just as things now were different. Maybe it wouldn't be so painful. And I could show the Quileute wolves just how strong I was.

_I'm fine,_ I echoed offhandedly, glancing back at Sam, who was keeping an easy pace with me.

Sam chuckled deeply.

_You're fine,_ he agreed.


	7. Full Moon

Sam POV

"Are you alright, Sam?"

Despite my grim mood and near exhaustion, it was impossible for me to ignore the soft voice that sounded through the quiet kitchen. I turned around, my gaze easily locking onto Emily's as she approached me, a hot sandwich on a plate in her hands. I ignored the food for the moment, taking her in my arms when she was near enough to grasp.

"I want you to stay with Billy and Rachel tonight," I replied. "Just in case."

Emily cast a worried look up at me. She knew everything. Like Paul the day before, I had been unable to hide the secret from her when I had finally been able to come home for a while. She had reacted to the news of Bane's arrival like I had expected her to. She had been more worried about her age, injuries, and lack of clothing than what she was.

"But she's just a little girl, Sam," Emily whispered. "She can't be all that dangerous."

Despite myself, I raised my hand to gently trace the deep scars on the side of her face. My heart filled with fresh sorrow, as it always did when I saw them.

"She's not like us, Em," I replied. "Yes, she's a kid, but I think that makes it worse. She's not in control of herself half the time. And the Cullens painted a pretty grim picture of what she's going to be like when the moon comes up. We haven't seen a fraction of what she's capable of."

It was almost a day later, but the memory of my most recent hunt with Bane was still very fresh on my mind. That experience alone had averted my opinions from cautious confidence back to nagging doubts about the safety of my people. It was simply not possible to watch Bane hunt and not wonder what she would do if unleashed on the people I loved.

I had taken her even farther up the mountain to search for suitable prey. My senses had been fully attuned to the forest, but even then hers had beaten mine. After only a few minutes of searching she had taken off at a dead run, and I had been hard pressed to keep up with her. I could smell that we were tracking a lone male elk, but even I had been surprised at the size of it when we finally came upon it. The rack had been massive, its body size comparable to mine in my wolf form. Standing up, Bane wouldn't have been able to see over the slope of its back.

But she hadn't hesitated. Small though she was in comparison, Bane had raced towards the elk and pounced upon it as it turned to run away. I had stopped in my tracks to watch the spectacle, stunned.

The struggle had been brief but brutal. Bane had dangled off the elk's neck as it thrashed back and forth, her hands and teeth ripping through the thick fur and hide, blood splattering everywhere. She had been drenched in seconds. Too small to wrap her jaws around its throat, she had been forced to tear into its neck to expose the windpipe. The elk had let out a screeching bellow that cut off half-way through as it finally staggered and collapsed. It was by sheer luck that she hadn't been crushed. And while it was still twitching, she had released its neck, leapt upon its flank, and torn its belly wide open.

I hadn't been able to watch any more. I had turned away, stepping back into the trees far enough to block the view of the massacre. The vibe of my absolute shock and disgust had gotten Paul's attention, and he had turned from his run back to the village. I hadn't needed to speak to show him what was going on. Paul's response had been a very colorful string of swears.

_What are we going to _do _with her?_ he had asked. I hadn't had a reply for him.

"She devoured half that elk in one sitting," I said softly. Emily settled her head against my chest, her slim arms sliding around my waist. "I tried to look at it through my wolf eyes, but…"

"It's what she knows, Sam. It's what's kept her alive," Emily said wisely. There was a slight tremor in her voice, but I knew she was trying to comfort me. "You'll get through to her. Starting tonight. I know you will."

"Thanks, Em," I replied. I kissed the top of her head again, taking a moment to inhale the sweet, clean scent of her hair.

For a long moment, we just stood there, taking in each other's company. Finally, Emily stepped back, and gently pushed the sandwich into my hands.

"You need to eat something," she said with a slight smile.

She moved back into the kitchen while I polished off the sandwich in four bites. I was bone tired—I hadn't really gotten any sleep, just a few hours of quiet. I hadn't been able to turn my full attention from the open windows, my ears straining for any warning sound from my pack.

It was the combined persuasion of Jared and Paul that had convinced me to return home this morning. Bane had fallen back into a deep sleep after her giant meal, from which, as before, she had not stirred when the sun had come up, and my packmates had warned me that Emily was desperate for an update. Everyone else was sleeping in shifts throughout the day, preparing themselves for tonight.

The sun blazed down brightly in the nearly clear mid-afternoon sky. I couldn't remember the last time I saw it so clear outside. I approached the window and looked out into the trees, watching the jewel-like sunbeams waver and dance in the thick foliage. After a moment, Emily joined me.

"I wish you could get more sleep," she said, leaning her head against my shoulder. "You've been awake for days."

I didn't want Emily to start worrying over me again. It pained me to see the concerned expression in her eyes when she did. So I slipped my arm around her once more, gently changing the subject.

"Jared said the wedding was good."

I could feel Emily smile slightly.

"It was lovely," she replied. "The ceremony went perfectly. The reception was…a bit grand, but I think Charlie and Sue liked it." She chuckled. "The looks on their faces when the Cullens gave them their wedding present was priceless."

I had heard about what the Cullens had purchased for Sue and Charlie. A 12-day Alaskan cruise. And at the last minute, Bella, Alice, and Jasper had supplemented the trip with a brand new fishing boat for Charlie. It was common knowledge that Sue had feared for Charlie's life whenever he went out fishing with his friends on the old rusted-out boat. Apparently, she had thrown her arms around Bella and Alice in gratitude. She hadn't had the courage to do the same with Jasper, but he had gotten the message well enough.

Yes, the wedding had gone well. But Bane smelling the cake on Paul's breath had made us all remember just how pungent the scent of vampire was. I had not thought about it before then, but having the pack at the wedding with the Cullens had run the risk of bringing the scent back.

Ultimately, however, the only one who had had a noticeable amount of scent upon him was Colin, who had been forced to stand with his mom while she talked to Esme. He had scoured himself thoroughly before returning to the patrol.

I turned away from the window when Emily finally stepped away again. I knew it would make her feel a little better if I pretended to rest a bit more, so I settled on the sofa and turned on the old TV. But I didn't pay much attention to what was on. The end of some stupid court show quickly blended into the first of the afternoon and evening news programs. Reports of a big car accident outside of Portland and the day on Wall Street were announced as dry and boring as ever. I had never had much patience with national news. I was starting to feel my eyes droop as I sat there.

"_Alaskan officials are being chastised this evening after officially ending the search for a young girl lost outside the Hooper Bay area almost three weeks ago_."

I blinked. For some reason, those words had caught my attention.

"_Many local residents claim officials did not do nearly enough to attempt to find the child, who remains a Jane Doe, as her identity has not yet been discovered. __A nationwide search through missing children's reports unveiled no match to the description of the missing girl. __Officials have not yet released a__statement on the protests, though it is known that weather was the primary reason thorough searches of the region were never performed. Efforts continue to try and identify the child and locate the parents_."

There had been no accompanying interviews, no pictures of the missing girl. After the anchorman finished speaking, a commercial had appeared. However, despite the lack of proof, the story had sparked my suspicions. A glance over at Emily told me that she knew what I was thinking.

"I can try to find out more tonight," she offered. "Maybe there's a forensic sketch available or something."

"Thanks, Em," I replied.

I knew the likelihood of the missing child being Bane was not high, but the timeframe fit nevertheless. And I had always assumed that the snowy place she had described had been somewhere in Alaska. If it had been her, she had attracted a significant amount of attention to herself. Enough to perhaps alert the vampire that had been chasing her to her new location. The last thing we needed was to have that happen.

A little while longer passed, with both me and Emily watching the news. However, nothing further appeared on the Alaskan case, and soon I began to notice the light outside starting to fade to early evening. It was time to go.

"Be careful," Emily said as she followed me out the door.

"I will be," I assured quietly.

We shared a short kiss good-bye, and then I turned and loped out into the forest. As soon as I was out of sight of the house, I paused only long enough to slip out of my clothes before phasing.

_All's quiet out here,_ Jared reported immediately. _Bane woke up about an hour ago, but she's finishing off the elk. She's starting to get restless, though._

_I'm on my way, _I replied solemnly, stretching my stride into an easy run.

For a few minutes, I ran through the trees with little more than the general buzz of thought from the rest of my pack in my head. The tenor of it all was relatively calm but alert. Many eyes darted periodically towards the slowly darkening sky.

_Jake? How's everything on your end?_ I asked after a moment. I knew he was phased, even though I could not hear his thoughts anymore.

_Quiet,_ came his simple reply. He was distracted by something.

_What's up?_

_Carlisle and Edward are trying to do more research. They saw some sort of news report on TV that interested them. They think it has something to do with Bane._

_Yeah, I saw that report, too. Emily's gonna try and find out more about it. She's on her way to Billy's now._

_Good. Billy and Rachel will keep her company._

There was a gruffness in his tone at the mention of his sister that made me grin slightly.

_Paul came by? _

_I hate it when those two are together. And Rachel can't stop going on about Bane. She's so worried that a little kid can get herself hurt alone in the woods without any parents._

_I think Bane is more than capable of taking care of herself. _

Jake's attention shifted away after that, and I turned back towards my pack. I quickened my pace a bit, eager to make up time. It was strange how fast the shadows were lengthening.

I arrived in the meadow where I last left Bane just as the sun touched the treeline on the horizon. Every one of my older packmates were there, grouped in a wide lazy circle around Bane's tiny, filthy form. What was left of the elk lay in a scattered heap behind her, and she sat cross-legged on the grass, pulling at the green tufts in front of her. Claire's dress was torn but still relatively whole. However, it was now almost completely drenched in blood. The original color was barely discernable.

_Hello, Bane._ She looked up when I approached. _How are you feeling?_

She didn't respond at first. Her wide, dark eyes were slightly dilated as she stared at me, and she had a slightly puzzled expression on her face, like she didn't quite recognize me. But after a moment she relaxed a little.

_I feel funny,_ she replied.

_Of course. The moon will be rising soon. _

Bane yanked out another handful of grass, her brow furrowed. She seemed more focused now than I had ever seen her before. She was thinking very hard on something. Though she could hear our "voices", it had not been long before we realized she could not hear our private thoughts, nor could we hear hers. That was a lucky break, because several of the younger packmembers had accidentally let their minds wander across the Cullens while in her presence.

_Is everything okay, Bane? Anything I can do?_

Bane gazed up at me again. There was confusion on her face now.

_What will you do to me if I try to hurt you?_

The earnestness of her tone caught me by surprise. I took a small step forward, lowering my head to her.

_That won't happen, _I replied, though the confidence in my tone was more flat than I wanted. _We're your pack, Bane. We're here for you._

She didn't seem reassured. After a moment, she dropped the handfuls of grass and crawled towards me, pressing herself against my forelegs. She was so tiny compared to me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her at the scared look on her face. And I could sense the rest of the pack feeling the same way.

_When you phase, you're gonna put us all to shame,_ Brady said suddenly, stepping closer and wagging his tail. _You'll be alright._

Bane whined softly. I mentally sighed, looking around at my packmates.

_Is everyone ready?_

There were murmurs of assent all around. Even Paul's tone was expectant. Brady stepped back into position, carefully avoiding the elk remains as he did so. Every eye and ear was focused on Bane now. And the sky was darkening even faster. I could see the first few faint stars.

_Sam…_

I looked down at Bane. She had released me and was sitting up fully, her back rigid and her eyes wide. Her arms were starting to shake.

_Sam…get away from me._

The tone in Bane's voice was perfectly clear, the command almost hinting of an Alpha-like nature. I took a few steps back, not protesting. I could see the warning in her eyes, and recognized that she knew more about this than I did. Jared and Paul moved to stand on either side of me.

_There it is,_ Jared said softly, after a moment.

I didn't need to look. The meadow was starting to become filled with an eerie silver light as the orb of the full moon finally breached the treetops. The sky to the west was still pink and gold, but the moon outshone everything now. Even the stars were dimmed.

Bane had turned to look at it. Her eyes caught the light, making them glow as they widened. She was trembling even harder now, her entire body shaking violently. The tiniest of gasps escaped her as her jaw slowly dropped, her expression abruptly transforming to one of surprise.

I didn't have time to wonder when the transformation would begin. Because Bane's jaw was still opening, her mouth growing wider and wider. Impossibly wide. And her lips were starting to stretch, sliding up past her rapidly growing teeth. Her eyes bulged, a guttural choking groan escaping her. Her fingers dug into the ground, her back arching brutally as she suddenly thrashed her head downward.

_S…s…Sam…_ Her tone was weak, and filled with agony. I took an involuntary step forward.

And then, a loud crack echoed, her arching back abruptly snapping upward. The dress fell away as her skin split along the length of her spine. For a second, it seemed as though the bare muscle and bone underneath were exposed. Then, long reddish-black fur started to sprout, springing up out of her twisting body like grass growing in fast-forward. Bane thrashed her head downward again, and her face burst apart. A long triangular muzzle exploded into view, glistening wetly for a few seconds before being covered in the same reddish-black fur. Another gurgling, choking groan sounded, the new jaws snapping the air blindly.

Bane was expanding outward now, her remaining skin bursting away as her arms and legs lengthened and swelled. A tail appeared, thrashing against the ground between her expanding ankles and toes. Before our eyes, her toenails popped out, long black claws taking their places in the newly formed paws. She was rapidly becoming twice—no, three times the size she had been before. A single long tapered ear twitched into view behind her skull. And finally, as she slowly stopped thrashing and twisting around, a long black tongue unfurled itself between her teeth.

The horrific transformation lasted all of fifteen seconds. And as the cracking and tearing sounds faded into silence, Bane slowly raised herself into a crouch. The moonlight left nothing about her in shadow. We could see every part of her new body.

I had never before seen such a horrible, ugly creature.

Bane's new body was long, her torso as skeletally thin as it had been before. But powerful muscles laced her arms and thighs, and her new hands and feet were padded paws that ended in long curved claws like that of a bear. Her tail was short and rat-like, nearly bald. The fur along her hind end was sparse and mangy. The scars that had covered her body in human form were blindingly obvious now, furrowing her flesh in pale furless gashes. And her face…

Bane was shifting now, slowly turning to face me. Her wide, black eyes were framed by a deformed, scarred head. The fur upon her head and neck, which might have been a mane before she had been buzzed-cut, sprouted in uneven tufts. The tattered remnants of the base of her right ear twitched as her left ear turned towards me. The split right side of her mouth extended up her cheek, every last one of her jagged, yellowing teeth on that side exposed. Her left eye was squinting, nearly hidden in a patch of rough scarred skin. And her long fangs were clearly visible, the lowers before the uppers, like boar tusks. Her tongue, normal shaped but unnaturally long, curled slowly up the left side of her muzzle as she stared at me.

Nobody around me spoke. The mood in the air was one of complete shock. I focused on Bane, my stance firm, ready for anything.

_Bane? Do you recognize me?_

There was absolutely no response from her, not even a twitch. I stared at her, confused.

_Bane? Bane! _Bane_!_

I infused the last call with the Alpha's double-timbre. But still there was no response from her. She continued to stare blankly at me, licking her chops slowly. There was no humanity, no intelligence of any kind in her wide black eyes.

_Crap, Sam. Can't she hear us?_

Jared's voice was worried, and his inflection was quickly echoed by the others. I stared at Bane, taking another step forward. She flashed her teeth at me, blinking for the first time.

_Bane! _I shouted as loudly as I could. _Can you hear me?_

Nothing. She continued to stare, her head slowly tilting to one side in a dumbfounded sort of way, like a confused dog.

A confused dog…

_We can't communicate with animals_.

The realization of the situation crashed over me in waves, alerting everyone. Bane wasn't remotely human anymore. She was one hundred percent monster wolf. No humanity, no conscious thought. Just a beast of instinct.

_Damnit, Sam. What do we do now? _Paul's tone was severe, frightened for the first time.

Suddenly, without warning, Bane reared up onto her hind legs. She towered over me now, easily eight feet tall, and perfectly balanced on her rounded paw-like feet. Her general anatomy was still relatively human. And the parts not scarred were covered in course dark fur. The fur on her back was the longest, almost spine-like.

I sensed what she was going to do before she moved. It seemed I had been unconsciously expecting it, iconic as the action was for werewolves. As we watched, she raised her ugly head until her muzzle was pointed towards the heavens. Her jaw parted slightly, and she unleashed a low undulating cry. It quickly built in volume and intensity, becoming a powerful booming howl, both beautiful and ear-splitting. I knew it was a sound that could be heard for miles. Jacob was very quick to confirm that.

_We can hear it from here! _His voice was amazed.

Some part of my own wolf instinct was nudging me now. As Bane's howl started to die off, I raised my own head and let loose a howl of my own, pushing the sound out as powerfully as I could. Jared and Paul were quick to echo me, and the others joined suit. For a few moments, our voices echoed in harmony, carrying on the last of Bane's cry. When everything became silent once more, I focused my gaze back upon her. She was staring at me again, her stance completely still.

_Bane?_ I tried again, even though I knew in the back of my head the attempt was fruitless. _We're your pack, remember? You're one of us._

Bane suddenly dropped into a crouch. Her nostrils had become flared, and she sniffed the air loudly. She looked around, her gaze meeting that of the others one by one before returning to me.

_She's looking for the vampire?_

I didn't answer Brady's question. I didn't need to. The answer was obvious. Bane was expecting to be attacked, as she had been every other time she had transformed in her short life. But a few strong whiffs of our scent seemed to be enough to convince her there were no vampires around. She blinked once, then turned her eyes back to me.

The sudden change in her demeanor was palpable, despite the wall that now existed between our minds. Her muscles tightened, the fur on her back and shoulders standing on end. Slowly, her tongue disappeared behind her teeth, which were now bared in my direction. Her eyes narrowed.

Despite my reserves of human emotion, my wolf side recognized the dominance challenge.

_Don't even think about it, Bane,_ I warned, baring my own teeth.

Jared and Paul growled softly. Bane licked her chops again. Droplets of drool were dripping from her exposed fangs. No…not drool. Werewolf venom. I could smell its bitterness clearly.

Bane took a crawling step forward, tossing her ugly head slightly. I suddenly felt Paul's temper flare.

_Back off!_ He growled, pushing ahead of me and snapping his jaws in Bane's face.

I knew what was going to happen at that moment. But I couldn't stop it. She moved faster. All I could do was let out a bark of warning and start my desperate leap forward as Bane abruptly lunged at Paul. Paul didn't move fast enough either.

And we all watched in open horror as Bane's jaws snapped shut, her venom-laced fangs sinking deep into Paul's neck.


	8. What Little Girls Do

"_Yes, the old logging road. She's hurt bad. Covered in blood."_

Artie Huston could remember every second of that evening. In all his nearly forty years driving trucks up and down that road, he had never had anything like that happen to him before. There was just no explaining it. In this part of the world, people didn't just go for walks down logging roads, during a blizzard, wearing bits of cloth not even big enough to use as grease rags.

And even when someone did get the insane urge to stumble out into a gale-force storm, it was usually a drunken or suicidal fool who ended up freezing to death within a half hour at the most. Cases like that did crop up every now and again. That was how his brother went, almost fifteen years before. Too much drinking and not enough clothes.

But that evening, on the road…that hadn't been some drunken old loony. The tiny frail figure he had not seen until it was too late, that he had plowed over with his truck, had been a little girl. Not even ten years old. In beggar's rags and bare feet. It was a bleeding miracle she survived the impact. But how had she survived long enough to wind up there in the first place? Where had she come from? Who had she been?

He wasn't the only one who didn't know squat about that poor girl. Everyone who had tried to help her had been utterly astonished at the condition she was in. Skeletally frail, and yet with muscles on her arms and legs no little girl could have. And the scars…

"Want a top-off, Artie?"

Huston blinked and looked up. The waitress behind the counter had a coffee pot in her hand. He nodded and pushed his mug closer to her. She smiled sympathetically as she poured his refill.

"Still thinkin' about that girl?" she asked mildly. "Yeah, I do too. Poor thing. Them fools down in Hooper Bay don' have the slightest idea what they're doin'." She sighed. "How in the world could they let a little girl just run away from 'em?"

Huston shook his head. Running away was not the version of the story he was told, but he didn't feel up to correcting the waitress.

As if to add a little more emphasis to his gloomy thoughts, a gust of wind abruptly rattled the diner windows in their frames. He glanced around morosely. The small diner was the only place in town of its kind, so it was the only place the working folk could come for a chat and a cup of coffee. But tonight, it was practically dead. He was the only one at the counter, and the only other living soul was a man hidden behind the newspaper he was reading in the far corner. Huston had yet to see his face. It didn't particularly matter to him, though. Not in the gloomy mood he was in tonight. It wasn't snowing outside at the moment, but the wind promised of a blizzard. Huston sighed and set his cup down.

"Better be getting home, Deb," he said to the waitress, slapping a couple of dollars down on the counter.

"Take care of yourself, Huston, an' try not to beat yourself up so much," Deb replied. "That girl's been missin' almost four months now. No sign of her. But hey, if she was able to survive alone up on the loggin' trail in the middle of a blizzard, I'm sure she's fine, wherever she is." She sighed. "At least they managed to get her further south before she disappeared. Won't be as cold for her."

"Yeah," he replied.

Huston turned and pulled the hood of his heavy jacket up over his head. Tucking himself in as best he could, he stepped out into the blowing, bitingly cold wind. It had started to snow in the minute he hadn't been looking out the window. A fresh powder already covered the hood of his truck on the other side of the small parking lot. He had to walk slowly, mindful of the packed snow and ice at his feet, but he wasn't in any hurry.

"Do you think you can give me a lift?"

The smooth, silky voice echoing behind him nearly made Huston jump out of his pants. He turned around and stared at the man approaching him. He recognized the man that had been hidden behind the newspaper only by the black cuffs of his jacket. His face was…indescribable. The only place it could belong would be in a fancy fashion magazine. Huston had never seen him before in his life. And they rarely got strangers this far north.

"Where ya headed?" Huston asked, trying to shout over the wind.

"Ice Point," the man replied.

Huston nodded. The Ice Point place was the only thing that passed for a hotel within a hundred miles. And it was only on the other side of town, not too far from his house.

"Sure," Huston called, beckoning the man to his truck. "Hop in."

The engine of his truck started with a low, familiar roar. Huston sighed as he settled his hands on the slightly vibrating steering wheel, waiting for the other man to climb into the passenger seat. He did so with near silence, nodding slightly as he shut the door.

"Do you have a name, buddy?" Huston asked, more out of politeness than actual curiosity.

The man was quiet for a moment.

"Demetri," he finally replied.

Such an odd, foreign name. This guy was definitely from out of town.

"Artie," Huston said.

For several minutes, Huston drove in silence. He was forced to keep his speed at a snail's pace as visibility dropped to near white-out. But he knew the roads by heart, and was not afraid of running into or off of anything.

However…he had been thinking the exact same thing the night he had struck that poor little girl.

"Did she say anything to you?"

Huston gave a start. Demetri had thus far been so silent, he had nearly forgotten he was there.

"What?"

"The child…did she ever say anything to you?"

Huston blinked, confused. How did this man know he was the one that had found the girl? None of the papers had ever mentioned his involvement.

"I overheard you in the diner," Demetri explained quietly. "And I am curious. Did she ever say anything to you?"

Huston considered the question for a long moment, trying to remember. It didn't take him long.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "Yeah, she did. I think it was…" He paused, concentrating. "I didn't really hear her; she was pretty much out of it then. But I think she said 'quit it.' Or something like that."

Demetri gave him a calculated look. His beautiful, expressionless features were starting to make Huston nervous. There was something…very off about him.

"What about 'Quileute'?" he asked after a moment.

"Quileute?" Huston repeated, the term ringing a bell. He thought for a moment. "It's possible…but that doesn't make any sense."

"I suppose not," Demetri replied.

Demetri turned and stared at him. And Huston found his eyes frozen in that gaze, his heartbeat stuttering. There was definitely something inhuman about the stranger.

The truck abruptly lurched to one side, and Huston yelped, his gaze tearing back to the windshield. He had gone off the side of the road, the tires on the right side slipping into a divot by the road's edge. He cursed strongly and stomped on the brakes. The lurching and shuttering stopped as it came to a halt.

"Perfect," he growled. "Now we're stuck. Damn tow-truck doesn't bother to drive out after sunset." He sighed. "Well, ol' Mark's place is just up the road. Won't be hard to walk there, even in this."

"Thanks for the information," came the reply; but this time, the voice was accompanied by an unnatural icy hiss.

Artie Huston's empty truck was noticed the next morning. The curve in the road where his truck had gotten stuck overlooked the slope down to the ocean. A few minutes' search located a scattering of his clothes at the water's edge.

The police report was very brief. After all, cases like this happened every now and then. It had been how Artie's brother had gone years before. And those who just didn't have the nerve to wait for the snow only needed to take a short hike down to the ocean. People who went into that water were never found again.

* * *

Brady POV

A thick blanket of mist had settled over the Olympic Peninsula in the night. Dawn brought little more than a slight lightening of the new gray and white and shadowed world. Absolute silence reigned. No animal could be heard picking its way through the soft damp underbrush. Only the barest whisper of wind shook the treetops. It was as though time had frozen in this one moment.

The swirling wisps of fog were the only signs of my passing. I had been working very hard on moving through the forest with absolute silence these past months, and I was starting to get very good at it. And that was a very good thing.

Because I was being hunted.

It was the silence that unnerved me. The animals could sense my hunter better than I could. Their silence was evidence of their fear. A fear so tangible I could almost taste it in the mist.

But I was not afraid. As I moved, I flexed my muscles and stretched my legs. I was ready for anything. My hunter would not defeat me, not today. Not ever. A moss-covered log stretched out in my path, but I leapt over it, landing without a sound. An earthy, bitter scent that seemed to be everywhere these days was growing stronger now, and that was what guided me.

Perhaps I wouldn't be the hunted today. I would be the hunter.

_You can't get me, Bane,_ I thought to myself. _Not like you got Paul. Not like you got Colin, or Jared. I will find you. And then, you'll be sorry._

I pulled my lips back over my long teeth, fighting back the instinctive urge to growl. Complete silence was needed now. Bane's hearing was more sensitive than mine. The slightest mistake, and she would hear me, and it would be over.

I shook my head ferociously. _No_. I would not think like that. It wasn't over until it was over. I still had every chance of winning this game of cat and mouse. Of wolf and sheep.

_Do your worst, Bane. I'm ready. Bring it on..._

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted as I unleashed a sharp yowl of surprise. A shrill, barking giggle had echoed alongside as I felt her drop onto my shoulders. Her tiny hands seized bundles of fur on either side of my neck as her legs squeezed my sides, further securing her grip. I growled sharply and rolled my eyes, grudgingly acknowledging that I had lost. In the back of my head, I could hear Colin laughing at me.

_You owe me twenty bucks! You didn't last ten minutes before she found you._

_I got you,_ Bane added, scooting herself further up my shoulders until her entire body was draped upon the back of my neck. Her chin settled between my ears. _I smelled you coming._

_Hey, if I could climb trees like you, it'd be the other way around,_ I retorted half-heartedly. I really couldn't stay annoyed at her. _Come on. Get off me._

Bane tightened her grip, her arms and legs encircling my neck in a firm bear hug. For a moment, I had to marvel at how such a tiny package could have so much strength. Figured I would have been used to everything about her by now.

It had been four months ago that Bane had come to us. Four months. Four transformations. There wasn't much the pack didn't know about Children of the Moon now.

Our first discovery had been the biggest, and the luckiest. Paul would have been dead meat by now had we not turned out to be totally immune to werewolf venom. From what we learned from Dr. Cullen's continued research a few days after that first full moon, werewolf venom had both the same and the opposite effect of vampire venom. It incapacitated its victims, making them unable to escape, and if left to rage it transformed them. But instead of burning, it flowed like ice through the veins, paralyzing all attempt at movement within seconds.

Had we known that before, Paul's reaction to the initial bite would have tipped us off. The screaming racket he made while struggling to get free of Bane's jaws had probably been overheard as far as Seattle. And that was nothing compared to what he was thinking. He must have let out every swear word in every language ever spoken. At the time, it hadn't been funny at all. But these days, I couldn't look at Paul without having to hide a snort of laughter.

I slowly started walking again, not bothering to try and force Bane to let me go. I simply let my mind trail back into thought as I felt her resting against my neck, turning her face so her cheek was pressed between my ears.

That first night had been terrifying, no doubt about that. And venom immunity or not, Paul had gotten himself very badly injured. Bane's fangs had pierced deep into his throat, coming within centimeters of severing his windpipe. It was Sam that saved him. After he, Jared, me, and Colin all failed to pull Bane off of him, Sam had lunged forward and slammed his jaws down across hers. We had all heard the bones crack. Bane had released Paul with a scream of pain, and Sam had used his advantage to pin her to the ground.

What had followed after that was several minutes of painful indecision. Paul had been vehemently demanding her death, even as he staggered around with blood pouring out of his neck. Sam had kept Bane pinned to the ground, both his massive forepaws pressed against her chest and neck. And she had simply laid there, a pathetic sort of half-whimper escaping from her bloodied maw, her lower jaw drooping at a sickening angle.

It took a little while, but Sam had eventually gotten the situation under control. He first sent Colin and three of the youngest packmembers away with Paul, to make sure he got himself to Dr. Cullen's house. He had still been bleeding—though not quite as badly—when he disappeared with them.

Paul ended up being okay. Jake and Seth had met him halfway and helped him to the house, and once he phased back Dr. Cullen was able to clean and stitch the bite wounds. But while they were trying to figure out what was going on with the venom, the rest of us were waiting for Sam's verdict. And it had been his pity that had won out over his indecision.

_I promised I wouldn't hurt her,_ he had said firmly. _I know we are all worried about Paul…but he was the one that picked that fight, not her. I did not ask him to confront her. I must give her one more chance._

That had been one of the longest nights of my life. Even though the only thing Bane had done upon Sam's release was sit up, we were all still anticipating another attack. That anticipation redoubled when her jaw seemed to heal enough for her to open and close her mouth again. But she remained in a hunched sitting position, her wide black eyes never quite leaving Sam's pacing form.

A building layer of cloud greeted the eventual sunrise, and it was raining by the time Bane's wolf form began to melt. This shift was silent, her massive body just seeming to dissolve away around her. For a long minute, she simply crouched there and trembled, gasping. Then, she raised a hand and felt along her lower jaw. There were new dark scars there where Sam's teeth had torn through. She had felt them, and then turned to stare at us for a long moment. And then she had run off.

Three days passed before Bane would allow any of us to come near her, spending most of that time hiding in the canopies of tall trees. She didn't seem to have the slightest idea what she had done. She had only known that we had gone against our word and hurt her. But once Dr. Cullen finally figured out the immunity, Sam and I had been able to explain to her what had happened, and reassure her that Paul would be okay.

The last months had seen a rollercoaster ride of progress. Although Bane was finally getting used to the concept of pack life—she was nowhere near as jumpy and easily distracted as before—our attempts to tease out her human traits were failing miserably. The only thing we could get her to consistently agree to was to wear Claire's old clothes. And trying to get her to hunt calmly and eat without tearing her prey to pieces was sinking in just about as well as my attempts to understand algebra.

After the wild first one, the rest of her transformations had been considerably tamer. At least she hadn't attacked anyone like she had Paul. Both Colin and Jared had been bitten, but Colin's had been a complete accident—he hadn't gotten out of the way fast enough during a hunt and a lunge meant for the broadside of a deer struck his hindquarters instead—and during the last full moon, Jared had managed to coax Bane into a playful wrestling match. But he had gotten in just as many nips as she had. Our realization that she went pure wolf during her transformations was definitely helping to improve those nights for her now. When we focused on our wolf-selves to read her various postures and reactions, it was almost too easy to predict what she was thinking.

I picked up my pace slightly as I turned north, Bane still comfortably attached to my neck. I couldn't be altogether positive, but I was pretty confident that I was her favorite. When Sam wasn't around, she was always following me, patrolling with me. I could see how much she enjoyed the task when she was with me. Running through the forest, exploring our land, keeping an eye on things…it helped her to focus. She didn't understand why we put so much effort into patrolling, but at least she had comprehended that the job was necessary. She still had no desire to go anywhere near La Push, though. Emily, Rachel, and now Kim were dying to see her, but Bane still reacted to any mention of a human with hissing and growling. And we had yet to figure out how to press the issue.

I climbed up a low hill, still not paying much attention to where I was going. But I felt Bane perk up above me. I caught the nearby presence a second later.

_Heya, Paul. How's it going?_

_Don't come anywhere near me if that filthy little _tick _is with you._

I ignored him. Paul had been nothing but fierce towards Bane since that first night, still angry at her for nearly killing him. I understood his anger, but at the same time I knew Sam's orders. Paul had to do his part to watch over Bane just like the rest of us. He couldn't stop me from bringing her.

That didn't stop him from snarling at me when I carried Bane into view. He was stalking down a long artificial clearing in the forest, made to support the primary power line of the region. Our pack rarely ventured out this far in normal patrol. The waters of the sound could be heard from here, though in the thick fog it was impossible even to see the thick black power cables in the air high above us.

Bane slid to the ground as I fell into step with Paul, ignoring the second snarl he shot in my direction.

_Knock it off, Paul,_ came Jared's voice.

Paul turned away from us, huffing deeply and breaking into a trot. Bane and I kept pace with him. She was studying him, a wary look on her face. She was fully aware of how much Paul hated her now. The evidence of the reason was still visible on his throat. The fur had yet to grow back in those patches where her teeth had punctured skin.

_Lighten up, man_, I said to him. _You know she won't do anything like that to any of us again. _

Paul ignored me. I sighed and shook my furry head.

_I'm sorry, Paul,_ Bane said suddenly.

Paul stopped, and so did we. He slowly turned to face her, his eyes blazing as he fought to rein in the blistering retort he wanted to snap back. Bane couldn't hear his stormy thoughts, but I could. I grimaced and bared my fangs at some of the words he was tempted to use.

Bane suddenly dropped into a crouch. The posture was so familiar that I could guess what she was thinking. Play fighting was her absolute favorite game. And there were few in the pack that could resist her when she had that eager, wide-eyed look on her face. But one of the major exceptions was standing in front of her.

_Bane,_ I warned. _Maybe not today._

_Yes, today,_ she replied. _I want to._

She leapt playfully at Paul, trying to scramble onto his shoulders. But Paul would have none of it. He snarled and swung a heavy forepaw around, smacking her in the side and sending her sprawling across the grass.

_Hey! _I snarled, snapping my teeth at him as I sprang between him and Bane. _What the hell did you do that for?_

_I don't want her anywhere near me__!_ Paul retorted, his much bigger fangs also flashing into view. _You have a problem with that, Brady?_

_Yeah, I do! I…_

We were seconds away from going for each other's throats. But before I could get another word out, I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see Bane sitting on the grass, large glistening tears falling from her wide eyes. The noises were the strange little sobs escaping from her. Her watery gaze shifted from looking balefully at me to glaring at Paul. I felt my jaw drop.

I had seen Bane with tears in her eyes a few times, but never like this. These were not tears of sadness or pain. They were the fussy tears of disappointment, of mourning something she wanted but was not allowed to have. Like a child denied a box of cereal in a supermarket. Completely child-like. Completely human.

I let my mind fill with radiant smugness. This was _it_. The breakthrough to her human side that we had been waiting months for. No animal could pout like this.

_What?_ Paul sounded confused. _Why the hell is she crying? I didn't hurt her!_

_Because that's what little girls do, Paul,_ I snapped back. _They cry when someone's mean to them. _I turned directly to Bane, flopping my front half down onto the grass and letting my tongue loll out one side of my mouth. _Ignore Paul. He's just a big furry idiot. I'll play with you. _I wagged my tail to emphasize my words. _Come on, Bane. Don't cry._

_Is she really crying? _Colin sounded both curious and amazed.

_Sam will be happy to hear that,_ Jared added. _Finally, we get something non-werewolf out of her._

Bane rubbed her eyes dry and studied my puppyish posture for a moment, finally letting out one of her high giggles. She returned to her crouch and tensed herself to spring at me.

_Wait…Brady, Paul, where exactly are you?_

_Not far from the sound, along the power lines. _Paul sounded gruff again, disgusted at my "stupid" behavior. I was pointedly ignoring him.

_Fall back, further south__east__. Now._

Paul and I read his thoughts as Jared spoke, the full impression of which was clearly lost on Bane, who appeared confused. Instantly I was on my feet again.

_Come on, Bane. Jared thinks there might be…some trouble further south._

Paul was already in motion, cantering back towards the trees. But Bane hesitated, still appearing confused. I gritted my teeth worriedly. I should have remembered why the pack normally didn't patrol this far out. Several of the Cullens' hunting trails crossed through this area.

The Cullens. That was another topic we had yet to breach with Bane. Her reaction to the mention of vampires was worse than with humans. She would alternate between murderous desire, bone-deep terror, and fury so fast it was hard to keep up with her. We all still wondered whether or not the one that had been chasing her would try to find her here. But since Bane had seemed completely comfortable in the parts of the forests the Cullens did not enter, we had not even begun to try and think of a way to mention them to her.

That was a problem now, because Jared's thoughts had just showed us that some of the Cullens—he didn't know who—were hunting very close to us now, as unaware of us as we had been of them. The danger of Bane scenting them was in the red zone now. I had to get her out of here, before it was too late.

_Bane, come on. We have to go,_ I urged. She was gazing now in the direction of the fog-obscured sound. _Bane…?_

She had suddenly gone completely still, her nostrils flaring as her eyes popped open wide. Instinctively, I breathed in deeply…and I felt my heart freeze in terror. There it was. Dim, distant, but undeniably fresh. That sweet, pungent, almost sickening vampire odor. Bane was suddenly on her feet, her teeth clenched, her tiny body trembling.

_Bane, no! It's okay! _I sounded my alarm to everyone who could hear me. Jared, Colin, Paul, the handful of younger members. Red alert, red alert! _Bane, relax. I swear, they're not a danger to us._

She wasn't listening. I could see it in her eyes. Her muscles were tensing, ready to spring. And in her now cold, distant expression was a predatory anger she usually wore only when hunting. All trace of tears, of the slightest points of humanity, were gone.

_Bane! Don't!_

Too late. She had broken into a run faster than I could grab hold of her. Paul also tried, but he was standing farther away, and his lunge missed by several feet.

_Damnit! Jared, get Sam! Find someone in Jake's pack so they can warn the Cullens! Find out who it is she's hunting!_

I threw my furry head back as Paul finished making the demands, unleashing as loud and powerful a howl as I could manage. He joined me a half-second later, his deep tone echoing over the mountains.

_You'd better pray Nessie isn't one of them, Brady, _he growled as we broke into full flight after Bane. _Jake will tear her to shreds if she tries to bite her, and then he'll blame us for keeping that little monster alive._

_Shut the hell up, Paul! _I snarled back. I kicked myself forward, shooting ahead of him and focusing solely on following Bane's trail, all the while yelling for her as loudly as I could.

_No, Bane, no! Stop! Stop!_


	9. Impact

Renesmee POV

"Come on, Nessie! You can do better than…_yaagh_!"

I knew I hadn't done it for real, that she was letting me win. Still, there was something oddly satisfying about tackling Aunt Rosalie and sending us both tumbling down a low slope. She hugged me close to her as we fell, protecting me from the rough underbrush. When we came to a stop, I had her pinned underneath me. I let out a giggle of delight.

"You got me," she said with a theatric sigh. "There's nothing in this world that can beat you, Nessie."

"Except Uncle Emmett," I replied, giggling again.

"I can teach you how to deal with Uncle Emmett." Aunt Rosalie rolled upright and leapt to her feet, me still secure in her arms. She shifted me to one side while she brushed the leaves and dirt off of us. "I know the secrets through his defenses."

"You can always get a pack of wolves to flatten him," Momma called. "I'm sure Jake would be more than happy to oblige."

"But it's not as fun that way," I protested. Aunt Rosalie laughed.

I laughed along with her. I was in very good spirits today. It had been a long while since I had been able to run and play so freely in the woods. Concern over Bane's presence had kept family hunts along time-constraint routines. Hunting along the same paths with little variation for months had grown a little boring. I was overjoyed for the freedom I was being allowed today.

It was an all-girls hunt this morning. Through the thick fog, I could hear Gramma Esme and Aunt Alice racing each other. Momma had descended the slope to join me and Aunt Rosalie. In the distance, I could hear the low waves breaking out in the sound.

"Race you to the shore!" I cried to Momma and Aunt Rosalie.

I wiggled out of Aunt Rosalie's grip and started off as fast as I could go. I could hear them right behind me, but they were letting me pull ahead. After a moment, Gramma Esme and Aunt Alice fell into stride with us.

Despite my exultant mood, I could not deny that it still felt a little strange, after so many weeks of being absolutely careful and cautious, and many extended "camping" trips out of state. Our family knew much, much more about Children of the Moon now, possibly more than had ever been discovered by vampire kind before. More than enough for Daddy and my Jacob to insist we stay alert. But today Jared had assured Daddy that Brady and Colin were keeping Bane entertained, apparently with the same sort of stalk-and-pounce game that I had just played with Aunt Rosalie, and so we were clear to run the sound's coastline and stretch our legs a little.

Although her presence had inconvenienced us a little, Grampa Carlisle had taken full advantage of it. He had not tried to hide his eagerness at the opportunity to learn all about true werewolves. He had been an attentive listener to all of Sam's reports about her progress, drawing up notes and timelines, sketches and endless calculations. With Daddy, he had made it sort of a project of putting together clues to try to determine things like Bane's actual age, and where she had come from.

"There has never been any evidence of Children of the Moon actively living in the western hemisphere," he had said. "We must assume Bane was taken somewhere in Europe."

"But Sam has never mentioned her having any sort of an accent," Daddy had pointed out. "English seems to be the only language she knows. She may have been a tourist."

Having Sam ask Bane about her human life had not brought any results, as far as I knew. She seemed unable to remember anything specific about being a normal little girl. But as time passed, she was starting to slowly revert to what Grampa Carlisle liked to call "puppy behavior."

Still, there was no denying that the last few months had been taxing, particularly to Uncle Emmett. He had been the first to become bored with the precautions we had been taking.

"The werewolf's a kid," he had complained. "What's the problem? Do we honestly think an eight-year-old can do any kind of damage?"

"That eight-year-old came willingly to Sam for help, and she has been heavily traumatized by our kind in the past," Grampa Carlisle had replied firmly. "We will not ruin the relationship Sam is working to build with her."

"And plus, that eight-year-old turns into an eight-foot-tall monster that literally drools venom. There's even a good chance there's venom tainting her saliva as a human," Daddy had added. "One nip from her, as a human or as a wolf, could kill any of us."

"We are not being so inconvenienced right now, Emmett," Momma had said. She had put her arms around me. "Best to be safe."

Uncle Emmett had not tried to argue against Momma's reply. Mostly because Aunt Rosalie had shot him a deadly look.

Despite Uncle Emmett's gusto and impatience, I knew for a fact that the prospect of facing a true Child of the Moon in combat was not something anyone was eager for. That first full moon night had been one of the worst I had ever known. I had felt her presence, the aura of absolute danger, vibrating in my very bones from the moment the moon had breached the treetops. Outside, Jacob and his pack had stood in a loose line facing the north, their hackles standing on end. And Daddy, standing at the back door, had cracked the siding with the strength of his grip as he listened to my Jake's thoughts.

"She can't hear them," he had murmured, his face grim. "They can't communicate with her."

And then the howl had sounded. It hadn't been loud, but for the effect the strange vibrating tone had, Bane might as well have been clawing at our front door. Everyone had jumped to their feet, Momma pushing me into a corner and crouching in front of me instinctively while everyone else gathered at both the front and back doors. Uncle Jasper had been shaking with the tension.

When the howling stopped, we tried to relax. Momma let me out of the corner, and I ran to Daddy and clambered into his arms. But then my Jacob had started howling, and Daddy had snarled in my ear.

"Idiot," he had snapped, carrying me back inside. "Paul just got bit."

Everyone had fallen silent and still. I had gazed at each one of my family's expressions, seeing varying shades of horror and shock. Then, I had glanced over his shoulder, just in time to see Jacob and Seth disappear into the forest at a dead run. I had pressed my hand to Daddy's face, picturing my Jacob fighting the werewolf.

"No," he had murmured back, sounding confused. "No, something's wrong."

"Wrong?" Momma had asked. "Why?"

"Paul's throwing a fit."

I hadn't understood at first why this fact was confusing everyone. From what Daddy was saying, Paul was bleeding badly, and Seth and Jacob were running as fast as they could to reach him halfway. Sam was sending him to Grampa Carlisle to get help.

Daddy made me, Momma, Aunt Alice, and Gramma Esme stay inside when Paul stumbled into view. His neck and chest was completely coated in blood, and the smell of the werewolf venom burned in my nostrils like acid. Even Grampa Carlisle flinched as he went out the back door.

Momma didn't let me watch when Paul phased back and Grampa Carlisle started treating him. But I could hear the conversation.

"Paul, do you feel stiff or weak at all?" Grampa had asked.

"What do you think?" he had shouted back. "I just got my goddamn throat ripped out!"

"Paul, I need to know exactly how you are feeling right now."

"Dizzy. And pissed off."

"But do your limbs feel like they're locking up? Any sense of paralysis?"

"No. What are you getting at, doc?"

It had not taken Grampa Carlisle long to clean Paul's wounds. And then he and Daddy had discussed the possible reason for Paul not showing any evidence of paralysis. Grampa Carlisle had not been willing to admit to the possibility that our wolves had immunity to werewolf venom until morning, when the smell of the werewolf finally faded from Paul, and his health returned to near normal. That had been a relief to everyone, myself included. I no longer needed to worry about my Jacob being hurt.

The break from the forest to the shores of the sound came out of nowhere. I laughed aloud as I leapt into the open, taking a deep breath of the salty air. The fog swirled out over the water, spiraling along with the movement of the low waves as they lapped at the rocky shore. Somewhere in the unseen distance, I could hear the engine of a passing ship, a deep resonating hum in the air. I came to a stop and looked back with a grin. The others were close behind me, but I knew I had made it to the shore first. I knew they had let me win, but it felt good all the same.

"Good job, Nessie," Gramma Esme said, approaching first and bending over to kiss me.

"You'll be as fast as Edward soon," Aunt Alice declared firmly.

My smile widened as I considered the possibility of actually being able to match, and maybe even beat Daddy in a race. The thought made me laugh out loud.

We started walking leisurely along the shoreline, Gramma Esme and Aunt Alice tossing rocks out into the water while I, Momma, and Aunt Rosalie stayed closer to the trees, scenting the air. So far, all I could smell was water and damp earth and metal.

The breeze had shifted now, blowing at us from the water and sending a mist of salty spray into the air. I ignored the dampness, more curious to find the source of the metal smell.

"It's about time someone cleared out the ground along the power lines," Aunt Rosalie said suddenly. "Last time I was here it was completely overgrown all the way to the mountains."

"That must have been an effort," Momma commented.

Ah, right. I had forgotten the main power lines cut through this area. I could see the barest outline of the tall metal structures now, and hear the faint hum of electricity in the thick black wires.

"Momma," I called. "How do wires carry electricity? I…"

But I couldn't finish. At that moment, Aunt Alice gave a cry of surprise. She was standing frozen at the shoreline, her eyes practically bulging. Her mouth was hanging wide open.

"Oh no…" she breathed. "It's gone….it's all gone! Everything just disappeared!"

Before anyone could respond, I heard something that made my own heart stutter. Distant, frantic howling. I had been around the La Push pack often enough to recognize Paul in the racket. Even further off, other howls sounded. Aunt Rosalie suddenly snarled, making me jump.

"What is it?" I protested. "What's wrong?"

But she didn't have to answer me. Because I could smell what was wrong now. Sharp and strong, like animal and earth mixed in a way that made my nose wrinkle. Light footsteps raced closer and closer, echoed by sharp ragged breaths and strange inhuman growls.

"Damnit, she's smelled us!" Momma suddenly cried out. "Nessie, get out of the way!"

* * *

Bane POV

I could feel my feet pounding into the grassy soil as I ran, the sickening smell pungent in the wind whistling by my ears. But everything else was blackness. I could not hear the voices of my pack. Brady, Colin, Paul, Jared…their words were a muddled hum. I could only acknowledge that they were there. And I could sense that they were running towards me, following me. The presence of the vampires had startled them as much as it had done me.

I could feel the terror pounding in my heart, but my body was not responding to it as it had done before. For so long, the slightest scent of a vampire had sent me running for my life. No other creature, not even humans, commanded my terror as much as them.

So something deep within me knew full well what I was doing now was madness. But I couldn't stop. I was on the edge of blacking out, of succumbing to pure uncontrolled instinct. And everything inside me was screaming not to run, but to _fight. _The vampires were a threat, a threat to my pack. I had to help defend my pack.

My pack…how strange it felt to be able to say that. I wasn't alone. I wasn't going to fight alone. My bigger, stronger brothers would help me kill the vampires. And we would be safe again. My Brady, my Sam, my Paul…okay, maybe not my Paul. Paul didn't like me. Not that I could blame him.

But for my Brady, I would fight. I liked Brady. He was nice to me.

The smell was growing stronger. And I could see figures standing in the distant fog, framed by the steel gray water beyond them. I snarled and threw myself forward, increasing my pace. I was not a thin little creature anymore. The last months had done wonders for me. I was lean and muscled now, no longer skeletal. I had strength enough to fight.

There were five vampires standing on the rocky beach, all female, each one staring at me. I was not catching them by surprise. It did not matter. I could hear Paul and Brady right behind me. I would not be fighting alone for long.

The closest one had shining blonde hair, and was tensed in a predatory crouch, her teeth bared. The others were fading back, the smallest being one that couldn't be much older than I was. A caramel-haired one was speaking.

"Rose, don't hurt her! She's so young!"

"It's time to teach the pup a lesson," the blonde snarled back. "Emmett was right. We shouldn't have delayed this." She turned her fiery gold eyes fully on me. "Come on, you flea-bitten beast!"

The terrain changed abruptly from grass to rock. Instantly I was airborne. All caution failed me as I pounced, my mouth opening wide in a guttural shriek. The vampire hissed, raising her arms. My sense of caution returned a second too late to compensate.

I knew I had fought a vampire before. But I never had any memory of my nights as a werewolf. Only the broken bones and gaping wounds. So the blow was a completely new sensation. Something akin to running headlong into the broadside of a boulder. The vampire didn't budge as she literally snatched me out of the air, snarling into my ear as her marble hands clamped around my waist. I echoed her snarl, kicking and clawing and biting at every part of her I could reach. Pain flared up my hands and feet with every impact. But the vampire was unfazed, and easily threw me aside. I tumbled across the rocks, yelping as I finally stopped and scrambled upright once more. The blonde's shirt was torn, but that was the only evidence of my attack. My strikes had not even marred her stony skin.

"You need claws to hurt me, _pup_," the blonde taunted. "Full moon's only three weeks away. I've got all the time in the world until then." She curled her fingers at me, a clear invitation. "Try again. I _dare_ you."

Her taunting was spurring me to a whole new level of fury. With a maddened snarl, I lunged at her again. But she brought up both hands to meet me, striking me square in the chest. I was thrown so far backward that I smacked into Brady as he bounded into view. I screamed as I hit the ground, gasping for breath. It felt as though every bone in my chest had been splintered.

_Bane!_ Brady's frantic voice broke through the haze at last. _Bane, no! Stop! Stop! _

I hadn't realized I was already trying to regain my feet, ignoring the brutal stabbing pain in my chest. Paul and Brady stood on either side of me, and Brady had my left arm clamped in his mouth. His eyes were bulging in fear and worry.

_Bane, it's okay! They're friends! Please, you must understand this._

_Let me go! Let me _go_! _I was struggling against Brady viciously, screeching intermittently between rage and agony.

_Jared, where the hell is Sam? Get his furry butt phased now!_

_I'm running back to La Push as fast as I can. Give me two minutes!_

_I'm almost there. Just hold on to her, Brady._ Colin sounded breathless.

_Get the hell out of my way!  
_  
Had I been in any right mind, I would have realized that I did not recognize the last voice that echoed in my head. It was furious, and feminine, and by the sound of Colin's echoing protest its source had just barreled by him and knocked him off his feet.

But I was not. I was incensed, out of my mind. Why were they restraining me? The vampires were regrouping, gathering. Forming a protective line around the youngest one. I screamed and lashed out at Brady, my teeth ripping across his muzzle. He yelped and released me, and I bounded forward. Paul's swipe missed me by centimeters. I barreled towards the vampires, the blonde once more crouched and ready. But I wasn't aiming for her this time. I was aiming for the one with the caramel-colored hair. The one my instincts were telling me, by her physical stance, was the one least prepared to defend herself. She didn't get her arms up fast enough to stop me. My impact struck her square in the chest, and sent her sprawling onto the rocks. I screamed in her face, lashing forward to bring my teeth down across her throat.

And then, I felt myself being thrown into the air, and all of the wind had been knocked from my lungs. I had been broadsided by a lunging form I had not seen coming. Something massive, furry, and grey. Before I knew it I was flat upon the ground, and a massive form was sprawled on top of me. The weight of the wolf was so much that I couldn't move. I screamed and snapped my teeth, but my protests were met only by a ferocious growl in my ear.

_You will __calm down _now_._

The female that had me pinned sounded slightly familiar. But my pain and rage-fogged mind could not recall where I had heard her before. I tried to bite at her, but her massive snout suddenly pushed my face into the ground. I could no longer even turn my head.

For a long second, there was silence save for my frantic screams. Then, suddenly, the vampires spoke.

"Nessie, no! Get back!"

"Momma, she doesn't understand! She needs to understand. Leah, hold her still."

A chorus of growls sounded as light footsteps approached me. I shrieked and spat, my fury now being replaced by terror. My pack was betraying me. I could see Brady, Paul, and Colin standing by the trees, staring at me. None of them were trying to help me. And the one above me was not allowing me to fight as the smallest vampire came closer.

"No!" I screamed, my voice ripping itself free in a high pitched wail of panic. "No!"

The small vampire crouched down in front of me. She had a very strange scent, more a mix of vampire and human. And her eyes were a rich chocolate brown. I stared unblinkingly at her as she raised a delicate hand and pressed it against my forehead. I hissed in panic, waiting for the pain as she crushed my skull. But it never came.

I felt my body freeze as my mind was suddenly flooded with visions that had never been mine to recall. They flashed by in rapid succession, visions of smiling faces and happy families and wolves. All the wolves. They stood in their human forms, but I could still tell it was them. Sam, Jared, Brady, Colin, Paul, and all the others. Laughing as the child vampire wrestled with a man I had never seen before, and walked in and out of a house surrounded by massive cedar trees. The female vampires were there, and males. And there was calm. Sam stood relaxed as he spoke to a fair-haired vampire male. Brady fell over laughing as the blonde and the strange man argued with one another.

And punctuating through it all was a single word: _friends._

My breathing was ragged when the visions stopped. The child, Nessie, had drawn her hand back and was looking down at me with a soft smile. Through her visions, I knew all of their names now.

"Do you understand now, Bane? We are friends with the wolf people."

_Whether we like it or not._ The female crushing me, Leah, had slackened her hold just a bit, allowing me to breathe more easily.

My eyes slowly turned back to my pack. Sam was standing there now, flanked by Jared and two wolves I had never seen before. One was a massive russet-colored male, Jacob. The other was a slightly smaller sandy-furred male, Seth. The number of vampires had doubled as well. The males from the visions were clustered around the females. One, a bronze-haired male, Edward, settled his hand on Nessie's shoulder and drew her back. A massive male, Emmett, had his arms around the blonde, Rosalie. The fair-haired male, Carlisle, was gently helping the caramel-haired female, Esme, to her feet.

_I am sorry, Bane. We had no idea how to explain this to you. _Sam's voice was gentle. He took a few steps closer to me. _I need you to trust us now, Bane. Trust our judgment. These vampires are friends. They will not harm us, nor we them. _

_Leah, let Sam take her._ Jacob's voice was as equally authoritative as Sam's.

Leah growled, but after a moment she raised herself off of me. A second later, Sam had his massive paw pressed against my back, being as gentle as he could while still restraining me. I didn't protest. I couldn't bring myself to move. The shock of having everything I had ever known collapse around me was keeping me frozen to the ground.

_Do you still trust us, Bane? _Sam asked.

What choice did I have? This was the only place I had ever felt safe. I didn't want to leave. Didn't want to let myself believe this was all a trick. I trembled, whimpering as I pushed against Sam's paw and heaved myself into a sitting position.

_Bane?_

_Yes._ My eyes were filled with tears as I turned and wrapped my arms around Sam's strong, warm forelegs, gritting my teeth against the pain in my chest. _Yes, I trust you._


	10. Blanket Success

Jacob POV

_Just do it. We don't have all night._

_But she'll get upset, Embry! _

_She's asleep now. She won't even notice it's gone._

_How did we get roped into doing this in the first place?_

_Come on, boys. The clock is ticking._

In retrospect, I probably wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been. It was almost dawn, and a gentle rainfall had begun to patter against the rustling leaves in the canopy. I was resting underneath an old pine growing at the edge of a small clearing, out of the reach of the wet for the moment but still enjoying the soft stacatto notes. Bane lay sprawled in the middle of the space, still a massive furry wolf-thing, and fast asleep.

Every member of both packs had been nearby at the beginning of the night, wary of my pack's vampire-tinged smell but prepared for the worst, but all Bane had done was wrinkle her scarred nose and snort. And then Seth had given her a small mule deer he had hunted down, which effectively distracted her attention. Sam and his pack had returned to La Push, leaving her under my supervision. And while under my watch…absolutely nothing had happened. Bane had eaten the deer, raced with Seth, followed us around for a while, played hide-and-seek with Leah, and then had fallen asleep right here. A long night, yes, but also an uneventful one.

I was looking forward to a few hours of shut-eye. So I wasn't paying attention to Quil and Embry bickering, or really acknowledge Leah's amusement as she watched. Seth was sitting next to her, and I could hear his body rustling in the undergrowth as he tried to hold back chuckles. All I kept note of was Bane's continued soft snores, her perfectly relaxed features. She was a different creature from what she had been three weeks ago. Something more had happened to her.

Leah had happened to her.

Everything had started over again from Bane's first "encounter" with the Cullens. That day had not ended up a normal one for anybody. Both packs had simply grown too lax about her, underestimated just how much hatred and fear she had for vampires. Nobody had been paying as much attention as they should have been. The confrontation with the Cullens might not have been so violent if we had just buckled down and shown her every part of who we were in the beginning.

It still sent a chill to my bones whenever I thought about how close it had gotten. Carlisle had managed to test the small amount of saliva that Bane had left on Rosalie's and Esme's shirts. Her bite was venomous even when human. And though she had been human at the time, Bane's fury had been enough to inflict a very shallow gash along one edge of Rosalie's collarbone. The blonde had been within micrometers of being poisoned. And there was no telling what might have happened to Esme had Leah not saved her.

It had been on a sheer whim that I had asked Leah to run patrol near where I knew Nessie, Bella and the others were heading. I had been with the "boys" at the house, watching Quil and Embry tag-team against Emmett and Jasper. Totally relaxed, confident in Jared's assurances that Bane was well clear. That same assurance had Sam in La Push spending the day with Emily. I had been seconds from phasing back to human and heading inside to raid the refrigerator.

_Jake! _Leah's scream had made all of us, and Edward, jump nearly out of our skins. _Jake, Bane's found them! She's going for them!_

None of us had needed to hear anything more. We had all started running at the same time. Me, Seth, Quil, Embry, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle. None of us had ever moved faster in our lives. I had felt Leah's pounding heart as she raced through the woods, running to intercept Bane's path. I had heard the sounds of the fight through her ears, felt it when she caught up with Colin and bulldozed past him, sending him flying to one side. And my heart had stopped in those few seconds Leah had been clear of the trees, and Bane had Esme on the ground. Rosalie and Alice had been leaping forward to pull her off, but Leah had been faster. Leah had not hesitated, throwing herself at Bane and body-slamming her to the rocks. We had arrived with Sam and Jared a second behind, just in time to see Nessie dart forward.

I had not breathed the entire time Nessie had been crouched in front of Bane, inches away from those venomous teeth. But she had ended up being the life saver. Bane had believed the visions, trusted them. Though not very smart, Bane's saving grace was in her desperate desire to trust. She had trusted Nessie. She had trusted Sam. And despite his "betrayal", she had trusted Brady. When Sam had tried to coax her to her feet and lead her away, Bane had crawled away from him and reached out her arms to Brady. Her face had been twisted in pain, tears falling from her eyes. And when Brady had approached her, she had started crying as she tried to climb up onto his back. It was then we all really realized how badly she had been hurt when Rosalie had struck her. Her breath was cracked and ragged, and when she was unable to tolerate the pain of movement any longer she had sat down on the ground and started sobbing.

_I can't take this anymore,_ Leah had growled.

She had darted off into the trees. So distracted was I by Nessie—who had sympathetic tears for Bane sliding down her cheeks—that I hadn't caught her intention until she was gone.

_Leah!_ I shouted fruitlessly.

Leah had come back into view in human form, her shirt backwards with how fast she had gotten it back on. Bane's crying had stuttered, choked off as her eyes widened in shock. Leah had strode towards Bane, shoving me aside when I moved to stop her. Bane had backed up, pressing herself against Brady's front legs. Leah had crouched down in front of her, holding out her arms.

"Come on. We're not wolves 24-7 any more than you are," she had snapped. "Nessie showed you that."

And when Bane had hesitantly sniffed Leah's hands, she had trusted her too. That had been another thing nobody had tried to do with her, appear in their human forms. We had not trusted our scents to be strong enough to identify ourselves as wolves to her. But Bane had allowed Leah to pick her up and carry her away. And from that point on, there had been no keeping them apart.

Three weeks had passed since that day. Bane had progressed pretty far in that time. Leah's attitude of "you can't treat her like an animal; you have to treat her like a little girl" was making a much bigger impression on Bane than much of anything else Sam and his pack had tried. And the first thing Leah had given her was the same thing bothering Quil and Embry now.

_Every little girl needs a comfort, Jake, _she had explained to me the day she had shown it to me for the first time.

_Come on. A blanket?_

_Not a blanket. A blank_ie_. There's a difference._

The "blankie" was pale pink with little yellow ducks lining the edges. Freshly bought from a baby store in Hoquiam. I had pitied the thing while Leah was carrying it out to Bane.

_She's gonna rip that thing to shreds,_ I had warned.

Sam had been a little more confident.

_Maybe not, Jake. Bane's doing a lot better with clothes now. _

I had ended up being both right and wrong. At first, Bane had actually tried to rip up the blanket a little, almost as a reflex action. But she had still been recovering from her injuries at that time, and she had liked how soft it felt when she bunched it up and curled up on top of it. With Leah's encouragement, she had eventually grown attached to it. Attached to the point where it was almost dangerous to try and take it away from her.

It was a typical sight now to see Leah going about her usual patrols with Bane and the blanket tagging along behind. Although she stuck with Brady when Leah had to be elsewhere, it was clear to everyone who was Bane's new favorite. And Leah couldn't have been more thrilled and smug at that.

And we couldn't protest it. Because Bane really was doing well with Leah. She was becoming more of a child and less of an animal with each passing day. She had bonded with Leah on a much deeper level than she had with anyone else.

_I guess that's what Bane really needed after all,_ Sam had commented once.

_What is that?_ I had asked.

_A mom._

A mom. That was a very strange term to apply to the notoriously cold and cynical Leah. But the maternal undertone her thoughts held whenever she spoke of Bane was impossible to overlook. It seemed almost instinct to her. It might be something all girl wolves had, but we couldn't be sure. Maybe Leah just liked how much Bane stuck with her these days. Either way, Leah was a lot more comfortable around her and all her quirks than the rest of us.

_Why don't you go ahead and say it, Jake?_ Leah suddenly asked smugly, turning from Quil and Embry to glance at me.

_Say what?_

_That I was right all along. That Bane is just like us, only younger._

_You've said that a dozen times already. But if you need to hear it again, you're right. Mostly._

_Mostly?_ Leah shot me an irritated look.

_Well, we still can't get through to her as a wolf. But you've made some improvements in her. I won't deny that._

_I think she's doing _very _well. She didn't freak out when she phased last night like you thought she would, with all of us permanently stinking of bloodsucker._

_Yes, Leah. _I put a hint of sarcasm in my tone now, just because I knew it would annoy her a little. _We all know she doesn't go berserk anymore when she smells the Cullens._

_As a human and as a wolf. That's improvement, Jake._

_But we all did that, Leah._

It was true. It had taken a solid week and the efforts of both packs, but Bane could now identify the different scents of each member of the Cullens. And although she was still very shy about them, and made no effort to go near them, she was no longer hellbent on killing them. She trusted Sam's word that they were friends of the Quileute, but that was as far as her tolerance stretched.

Carlisle was taking full advantage of the fact that Bane hung around with us more often. He was dedicated to using our observations of her to understand everything about Children of the Moon that no vampire could ever have a safe chance to discover. We were all used to him practically assaulting us for information each time we came by. I didn't mind it so much. Nessie was just as interested as Carlisle.

"Maybe Bane can learn to like us someday," she had said eagerly. "Maybe vampires and werewolves can be friends."

Bella had smiled at this as I glanced towards her and rolled my eyes. Like mother, like daughter.

The rain was starting to pick up a little. In the middle of the clearing, Bane gave a soft snore and rolled onto her side, her long tongue unfurling from between her slightly open jaws to lie like a wet snake against the ground. The blanket was pinned now only by her right forepaw. Quil and Embry, who had momentarily paused to consider their options, crept a little closer.

_Come on, boys, _Leah taunted again. _The longer you wait, the closer to dawn you get. You need to get her blankie to Emily for washing before she wakes up._

_Oh, shut up, Leah, _Embry grumbled.

I couldn't help myself now. I turned my head to watch as Quil stepped forward again, inching towards Bane. When he was about five feet from her, he crouched down and extended a foreleg. I heard Leah and Seth snicker softly. The expression on Quil's face was one of supreme concentration.

We all watched as he finally inched his paw forward and hooked a claw into a small hole in the blanket. He slowly pulled it towards himself, sighing in relief as it slipped easily out from underneath Bane's paw. Bane didn't even twitch.

_Awesome, _Embry said, leaning down to pick up the blanket in his teeth. _Man, this thing really is filthy. _

_No kidding, _Quil added. _It gets dragged through the forest day and night. Now let's get this to Emily, and then come back and kick Leah's a…_

I caught Leah's intention one second too late to stop her. She abruptly threw back her head and let out an ear-splitting howl. With a snarl of surprise Bane sprang upright, her tongue flopping limply as her gaze rolled around the clearing. Quil and Embry had frozen in shock.

_What's wrong? _Sam demanded suddenly. _What's happened?_

_Nothing,_ I said flatly, my eyes glued on Bane. She was looking at Leah now, confusion on her mutilated face.

_Oh, Bane. You missing something? _Leah said sweetly, radiating smugness and glee in every syllable.

Bane blinked, turning to look at me for a moment before settling her gaze upon Quil and Embry. Sam, who had been sprinting towards us with half his pack, slowed as I let him see what was going on.

_This is gonna be a little messy,_ he commented.

Bane stared at Quil and Embry, who were frozen in place. The blanket dangled from Embry's teeth, and one of Quil's claws was still hooked in. She twitched, a low growl building in her throat. They both gulped in unison.

_Mine!_

My jaw dropped, as did Leah's and Seth's. The voice was rough, guttural, completely unfamiliar. But there was no question as to who it had come from. Although still a few miles off, Sam had slid to a halt in shock.

_Bane! Can you hear us? _Leah asked excitedly.

Bane blinked spastically, still growling at Embry and Quil.

_Mine! _came the strange voice again, but this time there was more of a whine in the tone. _Mine! Mine!_ She stomped a forepaw and let out a deep bellowing snarl.

_She can hear us!_ Leah cried gleefully. _We did it, we did it! Run for your lives, boys!_

She was laughing her head off. And I couldn't help it, I started laughing too. Even as Bane lunged for Embry and Quil. Quil managed to get his paw free and dive out of the way at the last second, but Embry was hit square in the chest. And then it became a blurred ball of fur and teeth as they went tumbling across the ground, kicking dirt and debris everywhere. Quil whined and rolled his eyes.

_I swear we'll get you back for this, Leah,_ he growled.

Leah gave a snort, which made Seth, already rolling on the ground, laugh harder.

_Good luck! I've been trying for years!_

Quil growled again and shot a look at me. I shrugged and grinned.

_Embry, you'd better give it back before she rips your head off._

_I'm…trying! _

I laughed again, then turned towards Bane.

_Enough, Bane. _I put the Alpha double-timbre into my voice.

The ball of fur came to a slow stop. Embry had Bane on the ground, but her teeth were latched around his foreleg. She snarled as she glared up at him. Embry dropped the blanket on her head, and she released him.

Peace returned a few minutes later. Bane was once again curled up around her still dirty blanket, which sported several new rips and tears. And though she looked more than a little ruffled from the fight, she had relaxed back into sleep. Embry was sitting off to one side, looking as though he'd taken a mud and leaf bath with a wood chipper.

_Thanks for the allusion, Jake,_ he grumbled. _Now I understand how Paul feels. Ouch._

A very soft rustling sigh echoed, and we all turned to watch as Bane's form shimmered and shrank. I hadn't even noticed that the sun was fully rising now, for the clouds were too thick to let in much light. After a few seconds, she was the little girl again. She stirred, rubbing her eyes with a loose fist as she smiled slightly at Leah, who moved to sit down beside her. She then turned and looked at Embry. She clutched her blanket a little closer.

_This is mine. Why did you take it?_

_We weren't trying to steal it! _Embry protested. _We were only going to get it…how the heck do you remember that?_

Bane looked from him back to Leah, a confused expression on her face, as though she had just realized the same thing.

_I don't know. I've never remembered anything before._

At that moment, I heard pawsteps in the forest. I didn't have to look to recognize Sam's approach. He appeared a minute later with Brady, who had a new dress in his teeth. She took it from him and put it on without hesitation, and then scrambled up onto his shoulders. He winced theatrically as she draped herself over his neck, grabbed his left ear in her teeth and started yanking on it playfully.

_You did very well last night, Bane, _Leah said. _We are all very proud of you._

_I wish I knew how,_ Bane replied.

_We'll figure it out,_ I added. _Leah has a bunch of theories. _I could hear her going through them in her head.

_Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jake._

Sam was talking to Bane now. I could not hear him, but I could guess at what he was saying. Bane tightened her grip on the blanket as she shook her head. But Sam kept going, and after a moment her tense posture softened.

And then, Brady said something that made Bane jump and Sam growl.

_What?_ I pressed, echoing the word every member of my pack said.

_Brady just said that if Bane didn't want to let me take her blanket to Emily to be washed and patched up, she should take it herself._

I growled now too.

_He wants her to go to Emily? She hates humans as much as she hates vampires!_

_No. I do not hate humans. I am scared of them._

Bane's eyes were baleful as she looked at me. She slid down off of Brady and walked to Leah, burrowing against her furry chest.

_I trust Sam,_ Bane continued. _I want to…I want to see Emily. I promise I won't hurt her._

Sam seemed utterly speechless. And everyone else, including me, had their jaws hanging in astonishment. Even Leah was bewildered.

_Bane…are you sure? _

For the first time, Bane ignored Leah. She turned away from her and faced Sam.

_I trust you, Sam,_ she repeated. _You told me that the vampires were friends, and I believe you. If you say that Emily is a friend, that she won't hurt me…then I want to go._

_Bane, who told you to fear humans? No human alive has any hope of making you do anything you don't want to._

_The one who made me. He told me humans could never understand us for what we are. That we are apart from them…that we are monsters to them. _She sniffed. _I don't want to be a monster anymore. _

_You were never a monster, Bane,_ Leah crooned gently. _We swore that we would introduce you to the tribe when you felt ready to. Isn't that right, Jake?_

_Well…yeah. _I looked at Sam. _Leah's right, Sam. I think she is ready to meet Emily. We all know how much she's wanted to see Bane. Leah's been trying to make her less of a wolf, but she can't really do that when Bane's running around out here half-naked. Maybe to learn to be human, to really learn…she has to be among humans._

Sam sighed, and nodded.

_Alright. _He glanced back towards the trees. _We will do it tonight. It's a good thing my house is just outside of town. We won't be easily seen if we're careful. _

A ripple ran down Sam's spine, and I understood why. This had to be extremely difficult for him. I would be a nervous wreck if it had been Nessie.

_We'll make sure nothing goes wrong tonight, Sam,_ I assured, nudging his shoulder with mine.

_I know,_ Sam replied. He extended a paw to Bane, and she approached him, throwing her tiny arms around his neck. _It's almost Christmas. If she can pull this off…then we've succeeded, haven't we? _

_Yeah,_ I agreed. And then, to quote a phrase I had once heard from Leah, _Sweet success._


	11. Pass and Fail

Brady POV

Bane's big test. That was what I was calling it in my head. The first real demonstration of how much control she had over her human side. And there was no denying it. Nobody was looking forward to this. Because the guinea pig for this experiment was going to be Emily. We didn't need the emotions roiling through Sam's head to be on edge.

It was just after sunset. Clouds rolled in the blackening sky, but nobody was worrying about the darkness. It was helping us right now. We were approaching the borders of our land as a group, and none of us had phased back yet. Sam had the youngest members on watch around the perimeter of his house, on the lookout for anyone who might see us. Jacob and Sam had planned to have most of us phase back to human. I was one of the few that would remain a wolf, just in case Bane needed forceful restraint.

Right now, we were banking on several facts. Firstly, Bane seemed genuinely determined to do this. She was jogging along with us, keeping up with our long strides, one tiny hand securely gripping the fur on Leah's neck. I knew she was talking to Leah, giving and getting reassurance, though I didn't know exactly what they were saying. Secondly, Bane was well fed at the moment. She was as calm and coherent as it was possible for her to be. Thirdly, Emily was fully prepared for what was coming, and was ready and willing to be as calm and gentle with Bane as possible. This was a meeting she had been waiting almost five months for.

Fourthly was an idea Leah had apparently come up with. She and Bane related well because they had things in common. She believed Emily's scars would be enough to get through to Bane, because that was one very obvious thing _they_ had in common. Sam wasn't thrilled at this. Despite the fact that Bane had Emily beat in the scar department by about a hundred times, it hurt him every time he thought of Emily's scars. Of what he had done.

Time couldn't lessen pain like that.

_Highway's clear,_ Colin suddenly said, distracting me from my train of thought.

I increased my pace, my quickening movements mirrored by everyone around me. Many were fanning out now, moving to take other defensive positions. I saw Seth break into a run and disappear into the trees ahead. The smell of asphalt was growing stronger. Jacob gave a slight growl and turned to look at Leah for a moment. Leah nodded, then turned to Bane. I watched with more than a little disappointment as Bane climbed up onto her back.

I hated not being Bane's favorite. Despite knowing what I had done the day of the clash with the Cullens had been right, it still hurt whenever I remembered the look of terror and betrayal on Bane's face as she stared at me. And even more her tears and sobs of pain. But Sam had told me over and over again that Bane had needed someone like Leah from the very start. She needed to receive the care a child needed, not just be a buddy. When I had been with her, she had started growing more comfortable with the wolf life. She seemed happy. But her weeks with Leah had changed her completely. She was a little girl more and more each time I saw her, and less of a wolf.

I wanted to call it being domesticated. But that sounded like an insult each time I thought of it. Everyone else agreed what Leah was doing was helping her. And I had to be happy she had found someone she could trust so completely.

But my time with her had helped, hadn't it? When she had first come to us, she had been so wild and uncontrollable. Each reaction was an unknown. Nobody could guess what she was going to do next. I had helped to calm her down. When she was angry or afraid, she had listened to me the best. I had reassured her the easiest. With my help, it had become easier for the pack to trust her.

And physically, she had been an emaciated wreck. She had become one hundred percent better in that respect with me. Her body had filled out to a more natural shape, slim and properly muscled. Her bones were hidden as they should be underneath a healthy layer of flesh, not jutting out like some morbid impersonation of a Halloween decoration. Her scars blended a little better, made her less horrifying in appearance. Even the Cheshire split on the right side of her mouth was less noticeable.

_You helped her a lot, Brady_, Sam said suddenly. _She won't forget that. She'll be much better off if this works out. _

The highway was upon us now. I moved to Leah's side, looking up at Bane and wagging my tail halfheartedly. She peeked at me over her blankie, which she was clutching tightly to her chest with one arm. After a moment, she smiled slightly.

_I won't hurt her,_ she said softly, with the kind of inflection in the words that hinted she had said them multiple times already, to herself and others.

_I know you won't. I have faith in you. I've always had faith in you. _I gave her a lopsided wolfy grin. _You know what a road is, don'tcha? There's one right here._

_I know._ She looked around as the trees broke before us. I managed to keep pace with Leah as she darted across the four lane expanse, but it was a struggle. Leah was wicked fast. _I know roads. I know cars. _

That reminded me of what she had told me months ago, about how she had used to scavenge off of roadkill. _The one who made me said that meat is what matters, whether rotting or fresh. We eat whatever we find. _I winced despite myself.

Everything was silent for the next few minutes. I could feel the pack nerves rising. We were so close to Sam's house now.

_Split up_, Sam said at last. _Those of you phasing back, go and do it now. We'll set up first before Leah brings in Bane._

I heard Bane sigh slightly, and gave her one more wag of my tail before I grudgingly moved onward towards the house. Jared, Colin and Paul followed me. Paul was slightly more relaxed tonight. He had softened toward Bane just a little in the last few weeks. Mostly because she had managed to "put a dent" in Rosalie, which had impressed him despite himself. But he was also totally sympathetic to Sam, just as Jared was. Both of them had only to imagine Rachel or Kim in Emily's place to vow to do everything in their power to keep her safe.

Emily was standing on the front steps when we entered the little clearing that surrounded the house. She smiled at us as we approached her. Although this was one of the few times she had seen us in our wolf forms, she could still recognize us. She was completely calm. Her face betrayed neither excitement nor fear. Seth was already standing off to one side, his wide eyes glinting in the light streaming out from the open door.

Everyone else filed in around us after a moment. Sam immediately approached Emily and put his arms around her, Jacob standing at her other side. The packs were trying to appear casual in the way they stood around. Well...as casual as a group intermixed with a few giant wolves could look. I took a few steps to one side and sat down. Colin sat next to me, while Paul and Jared settled opposite of us. A path was now formed from the forest to the front door.

_All clear, _came the words from the patrollers. Jared turned and nodded at Sam and Jacob.

"Okay, Leah," Jacob called.

Leah materialized slowly from the shadows. She had phased back too. She needed to get a new shirt the next time she swung by her house. Her hand was clasped securely around Bane's, whose eyes were as wide as saucers as she was led forward. She seemed to be struggling against the urge to hide behind Leah.

_It's okay,_ I said in the most cheerful voice I could manage. _Emily is really, really nice. Just like Leah. _

I almost gave a snort at myself for saying it. "Leah" and "nice"? Wow_. _That sounded almost blasphemous. I heard Colin and Paul snicker, very slightly, at my thought.

Leah led Bane forward slowly, and her hesitant steps kept their pace. They stopped when they were just within the beam of light from the door. Then, Leah released Bane's hand and gave her a gentle push forward. She took two jerky steps, then froze completely. Her eyes were fixed upon Emily, who was smiling very gently in return. Sam's expression was calm, but his grip tightened a little more.

For several minutes, absolutely nothing happened. Bane continued to stare at Emily, studying every inch of her through wide eyes, her arms crossed tight around her chest, embracing the blankie like a protective talisman. Every now and then, she gave a hesitant sniff, testing the scents in the air. Emily's pure human smell stood out. She seemed unable to decide what to do.

_Emily's not gonna hurt you,_ Paul said abruptly, breaking the silence in my head and making me jump. _Does she look like she's gonna pull a bazooka out of her back pocket? Come on. If you want anyone to be afraid of, it should be me. I still owe you for this. _He lifted his muzzle upward slightly, showing the visible scars on his neck.

_Paul, this is so _not_ the time to bring that up,_ Jared growled.

I bared my teeth slightly at Paul too. Sam glanced between us, anger flaring in his features. But Bane didn't react negatively. Paul seemed to have the right idea. She had relaxed slightly at his words. She licked her lips, glancing back at Leah for the first time before turning back to Emily. Emily smiled again, and very slowly she freed herself from Sam's arms. She took two small steps forward. Bane twitched visibly.

"Hello, Bane," she said, her voice the upmost in gentleness. "I am so happy to meet you."

The smallest of whines escaped from Bane's throat. She looked back at Leah once more. Leah smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well?" she urged. "Emily said hello to you."

I knew Bane knew how to speak. But the last time I had heard her physical voice had been that day on the beach. A pang of regret shot through my heart as I remembered her terrified screams yet again. Bane gave a sigh, and faced forward once more.

"H…he…hello," she whispered. Her body shook slightly as she spoke. Her voice was airy and weak, almost inaudible with disuse.

Emily beamed, and suddenly reached her hand back. Sam placed a small dark object in it. Bane stiffened, sniffing the air again. The first sniff was wary. The second, third, and fourth were curious. I sniffed the air too. And my mouth instantly watered.

_Aw, man, Bane! She made you a cupcake! She must like you. Emily's cupcakes are to die for!_

Dependent on meat or not, Bane was always a sucker for sweet stuff. The slightest hint of a sweet treat would bring her running, no matter what she was doing beforehand. And tonight was no exception. Her arms slowly dropped to her sides as her eyes widened, the blankie now clenched in one hand. She took a step forward, and then another. Leah mirrored her, clearing her throat to gain back a little of Bane's attention.

"Very, very, _very_ carefully, Bane," she warned sternly.

Bane glanced back once, then focused on Emily again. Emily had the cupcake in the palm of her left hand, which she was holding out as far as she could reach. Bane's pace became a steadier walk. Sam stiffened slightly.

"Just for you," Emily urged. "I won't hurt you. Trust me."

Bane stopped when she was just within reach of the cupcake, pausing at Emily's last words. She blinked. This time, I could clearly see her gaze trail down the vivid scars on Emily's body. Sam gritted his teeth. Jacob frowned, reaching over to grip his shoulder.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Emily said quietly. "But take this first."

Bane was frozen for a long moment. Then, she leaned forward, and the tiny dirty fingers of her free hand gripped one side of the cupcake and slid it off of Emily's hand. She sniffed it once, and I licked my chops as I smelled the sweet rich chocolate. Colin nudged me, his thoughts filled with humor.

And then, both of us were outright laughing. Bane had dropped her blankie, taken the cupcake in both hands, and stuffed it into her face with absolutely no grace or delicacy, tearing it apart exactly the same way she did with all of her food. Her face and hands were now completely smeared with chocolate and gooey crumbs. Emily and Leah laughed along with us. Sam was smiling for the first time. Jacob was just rolling his eyes, clearly disapproving of the fact that Bane had just wasted most of the cupcake coating herself with it. But he grinned when he and Seth exchanged a glance.

"That is something we are definitely going to have to work on, Leah," Emily said through her chuckles. She pulled a rag out of her pocket and stepped forward. "Come on, Bane. Let's get you cleaned up."

Bane was so distracted by licking her fingers, she didn't notice Emily getting closer until she was kneeling in front of her and starting to wipe the mess off her face. Bane instantly balked, letting out a high-pitched yelp as her chocolate covered hands swung forward to clamp down around Emily's fingers. I gasped and lurched to my feet. Sam and Leah both bolted forward.

"Wait!" Emily said quickly, raising her free hand to stop us. "She's not hurting me."

Bane's hands still gripped Emily's, but she had frozen once more. Her breathing was ragged as she stared into Emily's eyes. Emily slowly rested her other hand over Bane's.

"You can trust me too," she said gently. "I will not hurt you. See?"

Very carefully, she freed her hand from Bane's grip, and slowly began wiping the sticky fingers with the rag. Bane watched, her frightened expression slowly melting to one of cautious curiosity. As Emily worked, she stared at her scars again.

"That's right," Emily said with a chuckle, releasing Bane's hands and raising the rag again. "Just like you. Now come on. Let me see your pretty face."

Bane blinked, very clearly confused. But she allowed Emily to resume wiping her face. Sam stiffened slightly again, but only when Emily's fingers were rubbing the cloth across Bane's lips, dangerously close to her teeth. When she was done, she let her hands drop.

"Ah, there is a pretty little girl under all that chocolate," she said teasingly.

"Pretty?" Bane murmured.

Emily nodded. "Beautiful."

I was sure Bane didn't have any real idea what Emily meant by pretty. But it seemed to at last be doing for her what Sam's words and Nessie's visions had done. It was allowing her to trust.

Emily suddenly raised her arms, beckoning gently. Bane hesitated for a moment. Then, she reached down and picked up her blankie, and slowly walked into Emily's embrace. Emily gathered her in her arms and rose to her feet. Bane was still such a tiny thing, despite the weight she had gained. Emily had no trouble lifting her.

For a second, there was no sound at all. Then, Leah let out a quiet laugh.

"Good girl, Bane," she said triumphantly. "Emily's going to help me take care of you now. Will you like that?"

Bane nodded once, blinking tiredly. Emily gently rocked her as she turned to look at Sam, who had finally relaxed completely.

"What do you think?" she asked slyly, grinning at him.

"I think that was very anticlimactic," Sam replied, resting a hand at the small of her back.

"Care to push our luck while the going's good?" Jacob offered. "I know Rachel is dying to meet her too."

Paul started to growl, but Leah suddenly shushed them both. A second later, I knew why. Bane's head had dropped against Emily's shoulder, and her eyes had slowly slid closed.

_Only Bane could pass out after eating chocolate,_ Colin commented.

The atmosphere was much more relaxed now. The rest of the pack was coming forward, expressing their happiness and relief at the success of the experiment. Emily handed Bane's sleeping form gently to Leah, but deftly managed to slip the blankie free. Behind me, I heard Embry grumble something unintelligible, and heard Quil and Seth laugh in response.

"I'll clean this up while she's asleep," Emily promised. "Are you taking her back tonight, Sam?"

"Yes. Let's save introducing her to a house for another day," he said, kissing Emily gently. "You were wonderful."

"Bane was wonderful," Leah interjected. She wasn't looking at Sam or Emily anymore. Jacob was patting her on the back. "It won't be long now. Soon, all this living in the woods nonsense will just be a memory."

"One day at a time, Leah," Jacob said.

I gave a soft whuff, trotting forward and nudging Bane slightly with my nose. Leah looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"She passed her test," Leah said. "She can have her life back now. We can give her that."

"With time," Emily added softly. "And patience."

I nodded. Bane was getting her life back. I had to be happy for her for that. Although none of us had a real choice when it came to the lives we had now, at least we had a reason for existence. Bane was just…just…

_A monster. _Paul finished for me, saying what I couldn't.

_But at least she's getting over it,_ Colin said. _Werewolves normally can't. That's why there aren't very many left. I think that's how Dr. Cullen described it._

_Hell, are there any left? _I asked gruffly. _Maybe that's why that bloodsucker she kept talking about was chasing her. Maybe she _is_ the last one. Maybe she's all alone. _I sighed. _It is good that's she's learning to be human again. I'd hate to be alone in this. As long as she's human, she won't have to worry about it. _

_She'll never be alone, _Jared said. _You made sure of that, Brady. You were her first real friend. Leah can never claim that. _

And looking back over at Bane's peaceful expression as she slept, I did feel a little better. Maybe I had been looking at it the wrong way. Leah had taken over being the most important person to her, but I would always be her best friend.

And as long as Bane stayed happy, that was all that mattered.

* * *

He had the cell phone ready in his hand. It was flipped open, the number was blinking, waiting only for the push of a single button. But for the first time, Demetri hesitated.

His report on the situation with the werewolf was overdue. He knew Aro and Caius were getting impatient. They wanted to know why he had nothing to report. Why he had not been able to come to them with the news they were waiting for.

But there was nothing to report. No news worth giving them. Everything in the Olympic Peninsula was perfectly normal. No mass slaughters, no major sightings. No sightings at all, in fact. And every member of the Cullen family was still alive and well. They had not experienced the ferocious and brutal attack that only an enraged transformed werewolf could bring. Five months had passed. Five full moons. Demetri was starting to get worried.

He knew for a fact that Bane had reached the Quileute wolves. He had tracked her carefully south from Alaska. He had watched and listened, made absolutely sure she never strayed. And once she had reached them, he had remained vigilant, staying just out of range of all detection, moving with the upmost care. He had been in the perfect position to hear the news as soon as it happened. The news that Bane had transformed, and done exactly what all werewolves did. That she went on an uncontrollable rampage, killing everything and everyone in her path.

But Bane had failed. Clearly, she had not lost control. Somehow, somewhere, she had harnessed her ingrained instincts. She had adjusted…become docile. How else could he explain the emptiness that lay in every newspaper he read?

Demetri growled softly. Bane had failed. And he was not looking forward to having to report that. He had to think of something to salvage this. There was no such thing as a tame werewolf. There had to be a logical reason for Bane's failure to give in to her instincts to kill.

At that moment, his phone rang. He didn't have to look to know who it was.

"_We are waiting for news, Demetri_," came Aro's very calm voice as he answered the phone. "_Has our Bane made a nuisance of herself_?"

"No, master. I'm afraid she has not."

"_I beg your pardon_?"

"Master…I have heard nothing. All is quiet. There have been no killings, no attacks. In five lunar cycles."

There was a long silence.

"_Are you sure_?"

"Positive, master."

"_Very well. Come home now, Demetri. We will need to rethink this_."

There was a bitter cold in Aro's tone that made Demetri uneasy. But as he placed the phone back in his pocket, he gave a small shake of his head. It was not his fault that this was not going to plan. He had done his job.

But it was clear now that Bane could not be counted on to cause the chaos on her own.

If Aro's plan was going to work…they would have to find a way to interfere.


	12. Theories

Brady glanced nervously at Leah as they stepped into Dr. Cullen's study. He had never been this deep in the house before. The room looked like how he had always pictured the office of an Ivy League college dean's to look. The walls were lined with books, and wide windows on the far end of the room shone pale light down over a fancy desk. Dr. Carlisle Cullen himself was sitting at the desk, examining the scattering of books and papers that lay across its polished surface. He looked up and smiled as they entered.

"Thank you for coming Leah, Brady," he said warmly. "Please, sit down. I will not keep you long."

Leah sighed irritably and walked forward, sitting down on one of the two chairs that waited in front of the desk for them. Brady followed, unable to hide the slight nervousness from his features.

Despite the fact that he was confident the Cullens would never harm him, there was something about being in the heart of a vampire's lair that sent an instinctive chill down Brady's spine. The smell didn't help either. He simply wasn't as used to that sickeningly sweet scent. Leah, on the other hand, just looked impatient.

"Jake said you wanted to ask us about Bane," she pressed without preamble.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "As you know, Edward and I have made a project of researching Children of the Moon these last months, using Bane as the basis of our observations. The recent developments with her have helped us tie together some loose ends. Now, I would like to ask your opinions of our theories, since you are the two that know her best."

Brady blinked and shared a glance with Leah. She rolled her eyes and turned back.

"Alright," she said. "Whatcha got, doc?"

Carlisle chuckled, then pulled three pieces of paper from the piles in front of him and passed them over. Leah and Brady studied them. They were sketches of Bane drawn by Edward. The first was Bane when she had first arrived. The second was of Bane the day of the fight. The third was Bane now. The differences were blinding. Wild and skeletal, to muscled and healthy, to innocent-eyed and smiling, in clothing that actually managed to stay whole and fairly clean for longer than a few hours.

"Nice," Brady murmured. "These are…really accurate."

Carlisle nodded.

"Firstly, I would like to congratulate you two for the astonishing progress you've made with Bane since she arrived. As I am sure you have realized by now, she is a very special example of werewolf kind. Possibly even unique. None of my research has pointed to a creature equal to her in living memory. All Children of the Moon follow a series of patterns from their creation to their deaths, and never deviate. Except for Bane."

He gestured to the first and third sketches to emphasize his words.

"Now, the main theory I would like to run by you two is also the most complicated. And if I am right, the knowledge will be of considerable help to you in the months to come."

Brady was instantly more interested. And glancing at Leah showed the same thing, though she was trying to hide it.

"The theory I have is on how old she really is. In your opinions, what age would you consider her to be?"

"Around eight," Leah replied immediately.

"You can tell she's been a werewolf for a while, though," Brady added. "She doesn't know how to do half of what a normal eight-year-old should."

"Exactly," Carlisle agreed. "I can most easily compare Bane to the several examples of children raised by animals that have been found throughout history. These little boys and girls were extremely capable of taking care of themselves in the wilderness, far more than many trained adults. However, basic knowledge and skill common to normal human children were lost, never to develop fully in the short remaining years of their lives."

"Yeah," Brady said. "That definitely sounds like Bane."

Carlisle suddenly produced a chart. On it was a roughly drawn bar trend.

"Edward and I carefully compared all of the documented examples of wild children that we could find," he explained. "We also included children that were isolated from normal contact for extended periods of time. We found a steady trend in these children that I think we can apply to Bane. Each of these children had grown beyond the critical ages at which scientists believe essential language and social skills develop. Therefore, they were never able to successfully learn any of them. Some adapted, with varying levels of effectiveness."

Leah cleared her throat, narrowing her eyes.

"But that's not Bane," she protested. "She is learning how to talk, and how to interact."

Carlisle nodded solemnly.

"Thank you, Leah. That is the basis of this first theory."

He paused, as if collecting his thoughts. Brady and Leah took that moment to exchange a confused glance.

"Because of what Edward and I have discovered, we have reason to believe that Bane is not as old as she appears to be. It is generally accepted that the age at which the critical period for learning in children ends is five years. Since Bane is clearly learning in the way a normal child would…"

Both Brady and Leah's jaws dropped.

"You think Bane is only five years old?" Brady gasped.

The confirmation on Carlisle's face made both of them freeze, blocking any further comment from Leah.

"I do think Bane is, or should I say, _was_, within that critical period when she was bitten. All of our research indicates that Children of the Moon experience a much more rapid rate of development than even you did when you started phasing. When they are infected, their bodies instantly begin to change until they are at a point where they can handle the transformations without difficulty. Now, what made me conclude on her possible exact age was the bond she developed with the blanket. That level of deep physical attachment to an inanimate object is rarely seen in children older than toddlers."

Complete silence had fallen in the study. Both Brady and Leah seemed to have been stricken dumb. Neither could find voice to speak their emotions aloud.

"My first theory," Carlisle concluded, breaking the silence after several moments. "Is that Bane was not eight years old when she was bitten, as she appears now. Edward and I believe that she was much, much younger. Possibly…as young as two or three."

* * *

Inside the dark circular council chamber of the Volturi stronghold, there was a dark mood. Many members of the guard were not present, having been dismissed by Aro for the duration of this particular meeting. Only Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec stood in the council with the ancient leaders. Marcus sat in his chair at the far left, staring blankly at the blank stone walls. Caius sat at the edge of his seat, his eyes flashing in anger as he watched Aro pace back and forth on the dais in front of him. Aro was deep in thought, and that made the four watching vampires feel the slightest twinge of nervousness. This was a dangerous mood for the Volturi leaders to be in. There was no telling who would be on the receiving end of their wrath if it boiled over.

"What is the point of bothering to continue with this?" Caius hissed. "Hasn't the mongrel proven how useless she is? She's defected, a mutant. She needs to die just like her flea-bitten maker."

Aro paused, glancing once at his brother before turning to face the room. By the expression on his face, he was still deep in thought.

"No," he said after a moment. "If what Demetri has said is correct, then the werewolf has not caused any harm. If this is the case, it might raise suspicions if we actively try to hunt her. Some may start to believe we are trying to antagonize dear Carlisle and his family. We are on fragile ground at the moment, my brother. We must move with caution if we intend to have our plan succeed."

Aro returned to his chair, sitting down and folding his hands together. Caius growled softly underneath his breath.

"We are so close to eradicating the entire filthy species," he grumbled. "The pup and her creator were the only two we have found in over fifty years. We should just end it now."

Aro shot Caius a glance, and the fair-haired vampire fell into a grudging silence. It continued for several minutes. The look on Aro's face did not change. Even Marcus glanced over once to see what was going on. Finally, Aro sighed and shook his head.

"Demetri, of all of us, you know Bane best," he said. "What do you think is causing this unexpected turn of events?"

Demetri did not respond immediately. He glanced at Caius, thinking carefully over his reply.

"I cannot be positive, but my best guess would be her age, Master," he said finally. "Although she behaved as a werewolf normally does when I was pursuing her, she was open to our influence to guide her to the Quileute wolves. Her maker, the old male, would not have been so easy to manipulate."

"So her age makes her more impressionable. An interesting theory." Aro nodded. He raised one ancient finger. "But, I think, not quite enough. There must be something more. Something we are simply not seeing."

"If I may, I have a suggestion."

The shock on both Aro's and Caius' faces was plain. Slowly, they turned to look at Marcus, who had an expression on his face that was nearly akin to interest.

"Of course, brother," Aro said finally, his voice echoing his expression. "What say you?"

* * *

Edward had entered the room while Leah and Brady were staring at Carlisle in shock. It took a long moment, but Leah finally turned and shot a glance at him before looking back at Carlisle.

"That's impossible," she said, shaking her head. "Bane can't have been that young. You told Jake that werewolf attacks are almost always fatal. How can a toddler possibly survive?"

Carlisle nodded gravely.

"I have my own speculations on that, though I have not been able to find much evidence to confirm them. But I do think there is good reason to believe that werewolf venom is far more potent than vampire venom." He shifted more papers on his desk, finally revealing a printout of an old newspaper article, dated from the 1920's. "This is an example of what a normal werewolf attack looks like."

Neither Brady nor Leah read much of the article. Both got the picture when they made it to the sentence "victim's body was scattered over half an acre of open field."

"Damn," Brady murmured. "Bane's pretty messy, but not nearly that bad when she eats, even when she's phased."

"I would attribute that to the unusual level of control she has over herself," Carlisle responded. "But if my thoughts on werewolf venom are correct, then it may be the reason attacks like that are normal."

Confused stares met those words. Carlisle glanced towards Edward.

"Carlisle thinks werewolf venom can heal even the most serious wounds almost instantly," Edward said. "It is basic instinct for a werewolf to tear its victims to shreds in order to render them beyond any hope of healing no matter how much venom was absorbed."

"But what's the point of that?" Brady asked.

"Because werewolves are notoriously solitary and territorial creatures," Carlisle replied. "They are just as prone to killing one another as anything else alive over competition for food. Hence the reason Bane's creation is such a mystery. The werewolf that bit her must have desired her immensely to be so exceptionally careful with her."

"Changed her, and took good care of her, apparently," Leah said softly. "Bane's never shown any kind of fear when talking about him."

"He tried to teach her," Brady added. "He wanted to make her into a weapon against vampires. At least…that's what she's told me."

"And I fear the reasons behind that will remain a mystery until the vampire responsible for that werewolf's death, and thus the situation that led her here, reappears," Carlisle said, nodding his agreement. "We know that you cannot see into Bane's thoughts far enough to gain an image of what that vampire looks like. That is why we hope for an opportunity in the near future for Edward to get close enough to see."

"And if you do find out who it is?" Leah asked bitterly.

"We'll decide what to do then," Carlisle replied patiently. "Until that time, we will focus on figuring out as much as we can about Bane. The more we understand, the better we can help her."

There was silence for another long moment. Edward approached Carlisle's desk, his sharp gaze focusing on Leah and Brady one after the other. Brady gave him a nervous half-grin. Leah hissed softly at him.

"There is still one big question left to answer," he said finally. "How long has it been since Bane was bitten?" He didn't give Brady or Leah the chance to say anything. "As Carlisle said before, when someone is bitten, the werewolf venom immediately starts to change them. It makes them grow stronger, infects their minds."

"Changes them into something physically capable of handling itself," Brady added quickly.

"Then being a Child of the Moon is messed up," Leah scoffed. "How on earth could an eight-year-old body be enough?"

"Easily," Edward replied. "It isn't. Bane's still growing."

* * *

Marcus slowly rose from his chair, beginning to pace much like Aro had done a few moments before, though his pace was much slower and more relaxed.

"Demetri is right, my brothers," he said. "The werewolf's age is the critical problem." Marcus turned his crimson gaze to Demetri, Felix, Alec and Jane. "Clearly there is something unprecedented going on now. The longer she is among the Quileute wolves, the more her youth allows her to bond herself to them. Thus, it is rendering her harmless. I think we can all agree this is something we have never encountered in Children of the Moon before."

"What do you propose be done then?" Caius snapped.

Marcus smiled very slightly. But it was Aro who answered.

"Ah…I think I see," he said quietly. "We can sit here for years to try and puzzle out what is going on, but we will never be able to draw an accurate answer without seeing for ourselves. Which means we will have to confront the Cullens again."

All eyes turned to Aro. Felix in particular seemed surprised.

"Master?" he questioned, unable to hide the eagerness in his eyes.

Aro raised his hands.

"Forgive me. Confront is too strong a word," he said calmly. "But despite our less than friendly relationship with them right now, I do not think Carlisle would be against speaking with whoever we send. Particularly if that person plays his part correctly." He looked at Marcus. "Is that what you are suggesting, brother? That you yourself go to the Cullens to find out, through them, what Bane is up to?"

"Yes," Marcus replied. "I am capable of controlling my thoughts and…intentions. Alice will not detect a threat with my coming."

"There is still great risk," Aro insisted. "Are you sure you are capable of keeping your thoughts to yourself around Edward?"

Marcus gave Aro a calculated glance. After a moment, the other ancient nodded.

"Very well, brother. I think you are more than capable. But who will accompany you?"

There was a long pause. Marcus continued to gaze at Aro, but did not answer. Demetri was the first to understand.

"Master," he said abruptly. "You intend to go _alone_?"

* * *

"Still…growing," Leah said flatly. "Edward, she hasn't grown an _inch_ since she got here."

"She was very clearly in poor health for a long time before her arrival," Edward replied. "That very likely paused the process. If we are correct, then now that she is fully healthy again, she will begin maturing physically once more. Keep a close eye on her the next few weeks. Werewolves mature very fast."

"How fast are we talking here?" Brady asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Carlisle turned to a laptop sitting at the corner of the desk. After typing a few keys, he turned the screen around. A trend line graph was displayed there, easy enough to read. Brady leaned forward to look at the legend.

"The younger they're bitten…the faster they grow?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"This data was very hard to gather," Carlisle said. "Very little documentation exists on specific cases, and most of what there is was gathered by the Volturi. But the Romanians—I am sure you remember Stefan and Vladimir—had some recordings dated from the 17th century. Though there are very few examples to compare, what we do have makes the trend very clear."

Brady sat back, and turned to look at Leah, who seemed to be deep in thought. After a moment, she looked at Carlisle.

"Guess," she said. "If Bane followed that exactly…how long until she's fully grown?"

"If we assume Bane will follow this trend," Carlisle began, "she will be fully matured…" He paused, mentally calculating, "in four months."

"And what is considered fully grown for a werewolf?" Brady asked.

"In appearance, late twenties to early thirties," Edward replied.

Brady sighed. Leah shook her head.

"Then we'd better get her used to human life fast," she said, her tone determined. "She's easy enough to handle now. She's barely five feet tall and 80 pounds. Imagine her as an adult and still holding the mind of a five-year-old…"

Silence fell again as the full reality began sinking in. Carlisle closed the laptop and leaned forward.

"My family and I are more than willing to help you. I do not think it will be much longer before we are safe around her while she is human. Bane has already proven herself far different from any other werewolf in existence." Carlisle settled his hands on the papers and books in front of him. "And none of these poor creatures had what Bane has now."

"Right," Brady agreed quietly. "She has our packs. And we'll take care of her no matter what."

Leah nodded agreement.

"Thanks for clearing some things up for us, Dr. Cullen. It does answer some questions." Brady offered Carlisle and Edward a weak smile.

"But what about the main question?" Leah asked. "If she was a toddler when she was bitten, and looks to be about eight years old now, how long has she been a werewolf?"

"That, unfortunately, is almost impossible to say," Carlisle replied solemnly. "The trend we have now would predict Bane was bitten a mere three months ago, which we know is impossible. Right now, we are focusing on trying to find a missing child report that most closely matches her. That, I think, is our best chance."

"Find anything yet?" Brady asked. "Maybe Leah and I could look at them and…"

But Brady was interrupted before he could say anything more. Edward had let out a snarl and leapt towards the door of the study, ripping it open. At the same moment, from somewhere else in the house, Alice had uttered a cry of shock.

"What is it?" Leah demanded, already on her feet, her arms trembling.

"Marcus," Edward hissed. "The Volturi know about Bane…and Marcus is coming."

* * *

"So it has been decided," Aro concluded solemnly. "But Marcus, dear brother, Demetri is right. You cannot go completely alone."

"I must go alone. You were right earlier, Aro. We cannot afford to antagonize the Cullens." Marcus glanced around the room, then turned to face Aro and Caius. "I will be able to gather more information if I can gain some level of trust. How can trust be gained if I am accompanied by half the guard?"

Caius glared at Marcus, clearly about to speak. But Aro abruptly raised his hand, silencing the other ancient. Then, he stood and strode forward, seizing Marcus' hands and holding them tightly for a long moment.

"Very well then, brother. If you are willing to take the risk," he said at last. "Good luck."

* * *

"Marcus?" Carlisle said, sounding amazed.

"What are they playing at?" Emmett bellowed from somewhere downstairs. "Why the hell are they coming this time?"

"It's not them. It's just Marcus," Alice corrected. By the tone of her voice, she was clearly in disbelief.

"Marcus?" Nessie repeated. "He's coming for Bane?"

"No," Alice and Edward said at the same time.

"Not for Bane…_about_ Bane," Edward finished. "There won't be a fight. He just wants to speak to us."

Leah growled. Brady shook, trying to maintain calm.

"We have to warn the packs," he said. "How long until he gets here?"

"A little over a week," Edward replied. "On Christmas Eve."

"Wait, Brady, Leah," Carlisle said suddenly. "Marcus is coming alone. I do not think this means we are in trouble again. Marcus has never done anything like this before." He turned to Edward. "Alice? Are Aro and Caius involved at all?"

There was a minute of silence. Edward closed his eyes, concentrating. Finally, he shook his head.

"Not that she can see," he replied. "He's coming completely alone. No member of the guard is going to follow him."

The silence in the house was profound now. Nobody was moving, and the only breathing to be heard came from Leah and Brady. Carlisle walked forward, paused beside Edward for one moment, then turned back.

"Leah, Brady, please bring Sam and Jacob here immediately," he said. "We need to plan as a group."

Leah was gone in a matter of seconds, racing by Edward to leap down the stairs and throw herself out the back door. But Brady hesitated.

"Bane is with Sam right now," he said. "Should I take her to Emily's?"

"It is Sam's discretion," Carlisle replied. "If he considers her able, she may come here."

Brady stared at Carlisle, as did Edward. Brady could sense everyone else in the house had heard, and was listening as well.

"Bane won't attack…but I don't think she'll understand," Brady said.

"As I said before, I will leave it to Sam's discretion," Carlisle replied. "Thank you for your time, Brady."

Brady nodded, then followed Leah's path out of the house. He saw the rest of the Cullens gathering in the living room as he darted by and ran out the open back door. He leapt off the back porch and headed for the trees. He caught the sight of Jacob, Seth and Leah appearing in the clearing just as he hit the treeline. He threw himself forward and landed as a wolf a second later.

_What is going on, Brady? _Sam immediately demanded.

_Kiss our Christmas holiday goodbye,_ Brady said in response. _We're getting company._


	13. Christmas Eve, Part 1

**_Author's Note: _I would like to thank my readers for their patience in this chapter. Two months is far too long to go on a piece of writing without a clear idea of how to get from start to end. If some of the explanations below seem weak, I do apologize for that. The next few installments should clear it up.**

* * *

Bella POV

It was cold this Christmas Eve night, like someone had pulled the stopper on whatever was keeping the temperatures at the simply uncomfortable range. It was only two hours after sunset, but already it was near freezing. The rain that fell in misty sheets turned to ice the instant it touched a hard surface. And it was so quiet tonight that I could hear it happen, like the crackling of a turning page in a book. Looking out through the back windows showed the beauty of the forming scene. The delicate crystals of ice that would make everything glitter when the sun rose tomorrow morning.

The house was fully decorated this year for the holiday. Lights, garland, holly, and tinsel hung from every possible surface. Pots of beautiful red poinsettia accented every tabletop. And mistletoe was suspended over the front door. Emmett had started making extra trips to the front door just to catch Rosalie as she walked by. Edward's piano and the white sofa had both been moved aside, making room for the massive tree Alice had picked out, and the small mountain of brightly wrapped presents that now surrounded it. Everyone wanted this Christmas to be as normal and happy as possible. We were all trying not to let Marcus' impending visit distract us.

I was sitting on the living room floor with Renesmee, finishing up wrapping Charlie's last gift. Renesmee had picked out the thick green fishing jacket from one of Billy's magazines. She was calm, like everyone else. If anybody was nervous, they were keeping it carefully hidden. Edward, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie were sitting around us, watching TV. Carlisle was standing at the glass wall, looking out into the darkness. Alice was directing Emmett at the tree, showing him where to put the last bits of tinsel. Outside, I could hear the wolves from both Jake's and Sam's packs pacing around the house, their wide feet crunching the ice on the grass.

"Perfect," Alice said at last, stepping back and examining the tree. "It looks great, Emmett." She cocked her head to one side. "But…maybe…"

"Nope!" Emmett declared, quickly moving to stand behind Rosalie's chair. "You said it's perfect. We're done."

Alice pouted. Emmett pointedly turned his gaze toward the TV.

"I'll help, Aunt Alice," Renesmee said, patting the last bow into place on the package and standing. "Do you need more tinsel?"

"No, garland. I think a bit more silver garland right at the top will make it perfect," Alice replied, smiling. "Just…oh."

Alice abruptly froze, her hand still pointing at the right place on the tree. Edward was immediately on his feet, with Jasper not far behind. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Renesmee. My eyes were glued to Edward's face.

"Is it Marcus?" Esme asked, her eyes slightly wide. Carlisle had approached her, and she gripped his hand.

"He'll be here in twenty minutes," Edward replied. Alice blinked and dropped her hand.

"And Bane?" Carlisle asked.

"Nowhere nearby." Alice shook her head. "I can see everything. Bane's not coming anywhere close to us."

"She must still be scared," Renesmee said sadly.

Outside, there was an icy growl, which told us one wolf in particular was listening very closely. I understood Leah's irritation. The day that we had told the packs that Marcus was coming had not gone smoothly.

From what Jake had explained, Sam had taken Bane to Emily's house before the news had come. He had gone back with Brady and Colin to find Bane sitting on the kitchen floor with Emily, happily scribbling on several scattered sheets of newspaper with crayon. They had let Bane finish her "drawing" first, not revealing what was going on until she was eagerly showing Emily the mess of crayon marks that she had made. As expected, she had immediately gotten upset when Sam told her a new vampire was coming, curling up in Emily's lap and shaking like a leaf. But they were able to reassure her, and Sam and Brady had convinced her to come back with them.

I can recall the moment when Bane had walked into view clearly. We had been standing on the back porch, waiting for the wolves to gather. She had hovered near the trees, her eyes wide as she stared at us. Brady had tried to coax her closer to us, but she had refused, clutching her blanket and half-hiding in the forest. Renesmee had waved at her, but had gotten no response.

"She's frightened," Edward had said softly. "Confused."

Carlisle had nodded.

"You do not need to be afraid of us, Bane," he had called gently to her. "Nobody is in danger." He had glanced at Edward again. "Is she thinking about the vampire that was chasing her?"

"No," Edward had replied. "She's actually thinking about Leah. She's scared about her getting hurt protecting her."

At those words, Leah had given a surprised snort and immediately turned around. I had heard of how tender she acted around Bane, but hadn't seen it for myself before that moment. Leah had approached the frightened girl and kissed her, gently maneuvering her with her wide forepaws to cuddle her against her chest. Bane had thrown her arms around her shaggy neck and clung to her.

"Don't worry about me," Edward had whispered, narrating Leah's thoughts to Bane. "Nobody's going to come after you and live to tell about it. Not while I'm here."

Leah had then glanced back at us for one moment.

"Bane, can you picture the vampire that chased you?" Edward had continued, a slight smile forming on his face, still speaking Leah's words. "We would be able to prepare more easily if we knew who he was."

Bane had looked very confused. Edward had shaken his head, chuckling again.

"Her thoughts are so scattered, it's hard to follow them," he had explained to us quietly. "I'm amazed Leah can understand her. But I think she's asking how thinking is going to help."

I knew Renesmee had shown Bane some of the extent of the abilities my family had, so Leah had only to remind her of that. Bane had looked toward us again, staring for a long time at Edward. Edward's face had gone blank, his eyes narrowing, clearly concentrating. Then, after nearly a full minute of silence, he had openly growled.

"Demetri," he had hissed.

"Demetri?" Carlisle had repeated, shocked.

Every wolf had let out growls of their own. They had all known who Demetri was; they had all been standing in the clearing that day.

Unfortunately, Bane had gotten bombarded with the information, and hearing the thoughts of all the wolves at once had overwhelmed her. She had let out a scream of terror, ripped herself out of Leah's grasp, and run off.

That had been a week ago. Since that night, Bane had fled up into the mountains, and had refused to come back. Terrified, according to Jacob, of leading Demetri to the pack. No amount of reassurance would convince her to return. Leah and Brady had taken turns staying with her, enduring the rapidly deteriorating weather over the past few days. Tonight, it was Brady's turn. I could not help but feel pity for them as I listened to the freezing rain fall outside. Tonight was a bad time to be out in the cold. Elevated body temperatures and shaggy fur—in Brady's case, anyway—aside, it would still be wet and miserable.

Edward was suddenly by my side, his arms wrapping around my waist. I knew without asking that he was picking up my changing mood from Jasper.

"They'll be alright," he whispered. "Sam said they found shelter in a copse of bushes. The rain can't reach them there."

I nodded, leaning against him. Emmett, who was still standing behind Rosalie's chair, gave a soft growl.

"Remind me again when was the last time any of the Volturi pulled something like this," he hissed. His muscles were flexing in irritation.

"Never," Carlisle replied, turning away from the back wall. "But of any of them, I would be more inclined to trust Marcus' intentions. He has always been just and level-headed."

"He doesn't even seem to care," I commented.

"Didyme's death affected him very deeply," Carlisle explained. "The pain of losing a loved one…well, I know I can't judge him for it."

I tightened my grip more around Edward. He kissed my hair. Renesmee approached us, and he lifted her into his arms, offering her a comforting smile. She put her hands on our necks, sending us images of love and family. I smiled too, lifting my hand to press it gently over hers.

For a long moment, there was silence between us, broken only by the soft murmurs coming from the TV and the footsteps of the wolves outside. However, when the sound of a car slowing out on the highway sounded, the simultaneous growls all around the house shattered the silence like low rolls of thunder.

"Easy," Edward cautioned flatly. We all knew the wolves could hear him. "Don't block his way."

The noise of the car engine grew louder as the growls silenced. For a moment, I wondered if Marcus was driving himself, or if he had a chauffeur. But Alice had said he was coming alone. She would have mentioned a driver.

Headlights momentarily illuminated the front windows, tires crunching over the thin layer of ice. Carlisle crossed to the front door, holding up his hand to stop the rest of us from following. The back door opened, but I knew it was Jacob without looking. Edward set Renesmee down, and she immediately went to him. Just behind the glass, standing on the back porch, were Seth and Quil. Everyone else resumed pacing around the house as the car engine cut off, but only Leah's continued soft growls were audible. There was a click, the trunk popping open, and the sound of a shutting door.

"Hmm," Edward said softly. "Marcus brought us Christmas gifts."

"From Milan." Alice seemed unable to resist sounding eager.

Renesmee giggled softly. Jacob looked unsure, but he did not say anything. Carlisle glanced at us once. Then, he opened the front door.

"Good evening, Marcus," he called, stepping outside. "May I help you with those?"

"Thank you, Carlisle," was Marcus' soft, steady reply.

For a minute, there were only footsteps, and the thud of the closing trunk lid. Then, a small armload of brightly wrapped packages preceded Marcus through the front door.

All of the memories I had of Marcus involved him standing or sitting silent and aloof alongside Caius and Aro, dressed in sweeping black robes. It was a shock to see him now, wearing plain unimpressive clothes, his long hair loosely tied back. His expression was absolutely calm despite the tension in the room. He moved forward, setting the packages on the floor next to the tree. Then he stepped aside, Carlisle coming up behind him to add three more to the stack. And then, everyone stood and waited, a cold silence falling between us. Marcus scanned the room, his clouded eyes settling for a beat longer upon Jacob before turning back to us.

"I am sure no preamble is needed," he said calmly. "Alice already told you why I have come." It wasn't a question.

Carlisle made the first move, gesturing to an empty chair. Marcus sat down.

"I am hiding nothing from you," Marcus continued, still calm. It was unnerving how little the hostility all around him bothered him. "Edward can tell you everything I am thinking right now."

"I can," Edward said flatly. "But it doesn't answer anything. There has been no harm done."

Marcus nodded.

"I am well aware of that," he said. He paused for a moment, studying Edward's features. "I know it is not worth much to you, but I have not come to see the werewolf destroyed."

"Then why have you come?" Emmett seemed unable to restrain himself any longer. Carlisle shot him a warning look, but he ignored it. "Edward saw Demetri in Bane's head. We know the Volturi have something to do with why she came here."

I glanced nervously from Emmett to Marcus, who seemed unfazed by his accusations, before looking at Edward again. There was a cold expression on his face. Marcus looked at him and nodded.

"Demetri was acting on our orders," he said. "We have known about Bane's existence for a while now. It was Caius himself who first discovered her existence." He reached inside his jacket pocket and removed a newspaper clipping, offering it to Carlisle. "I do not think you would have heard about this incident. It would not have made the American news."

Carlisle accepted the clipping and read it through quickly.

"A car accident outside of Berlin?" he asked.

Marcus nodded.

"It has been two years since this event. A small sedan carrying a family of four ran off the road during a severe storm," he said. "The rain was swift to extinguish the blaze the crash caused. The wreckage was not found until the next morning. By the police, at least. But by pure chance Caius and a few members of the guard happened to be in the area, and found it long before that. The trail of werewolf stink they had discovered led them right to it."

He paused, contemplating.

"Caius immediately ordered the entire region swept. The rain had washed away any evidence that would have made a human suspicious, but it was very clear that one of the bodies was missing entirely. You'll see in the article that police believe the child was believed ejected from the car and taken by wild animals. No trace of the toddler was ever found…by humans, at least."

"Caius could smell that the child was taken?" Carlisle asked.

"When it comes to rogue Children of the Moon, he is nothing if not meticulous. Nevertheless, it took them three months to track the beast to the border between Germany and Poland. He was…unusually careful with the child. We still have not found a suitable theory to explain how or why. It might have answered some of the questions we have now, if the choice was made to observe first."

Edward growled softly, rolling his eyes.

"Typical," he murmured. "So Caius and the guard find the werewolf a few months after it is too late to save Bane, slaughter him, and then what?"

"Why not kill Bane too? She had been infected for three months by then, right?" Emmett added.

Marcus did not reply at first. He sighed very slightly, as if steeling himself for something. I stiffened in nervousness. Edward rubbed my arm reassuringly.

"Aro saw…an opportunity in Bane," he said at last, very softly. "Your suspicions are correct. Aro had Demetri track her for over a year, fighting and tormenting her. Making sure her hatred of our kind ran as deep as possible. And when Aro decided it had been long enough, he counted on her impressionability to drive her here. That part of his plan succeeded."

At once, everyone in the room stiffened. I hissed softly, and behind me, Jacob growled deep in his throat.

"Plan?" Carlisle asked flatly.

Marcus looked steadily at him for a long moment.

"Carlisle," he replied. "His intention for Bane was to have her cause chaos. To lose control."

"So they could blame the La Push wolves for the destruction, and give an excuse to exterminate them," Edward whispered darkly.

Marcus turned his gaze to Edward, nodding slightly.

"Them…and you," he confirmed. "Because he knows you would not stand aside and let them be destroyed."

The silence that fell was absolute. Even the wolves outside had stopped breathing for a moment. Marcus kept his gaze locked on Edward, but for the first time there was an emotion on his face. His mouth was twisting in a grim frown, and his hands were tensed on the arms of his chair, as if preparing to stand. But there was still no sign of any defensiveness in him.

When Edward finally took a step towards him, sound abruptly returned. The wolves outside growled in unison, and Emmett and Jasper moved to stand in front of Rosalie and Alice. Even Carlisle had unconsciously taken a tiny step sideways to put himself between Marcus and Esme, though his stance was still fairly relaxed.

"Alice," Edward hissed through gritted teeth. "Look again. Are you sure he's alone?"

"Positive," Alice replied, no hint of uncertainty in her voice. "Nobody else came with him."

"Are you sure?" Jacob growled, his entire frame vibrating. "This could be another trap."

"I would have seen it," Alice retorted, sounding irritated now.

"I am not here to cause harm, or lead you into a trap," Marcus insisted. "I came for my own reasons."

"And yet you somehow managed to hide these reasons from Aro," Edward pressed skeptically. "I find that hard to believe."

"Reasons?" Carlisle stepped forward, placing a firm hand on Edward's shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Renesmee press her hands to Jacob's face. He slowly stopped shaking. "What reasons?"

"He came to forewarn us about Aro's plans."

The wolves growled in unison again. I shook my head. I wasn't willing to believe Marcus any more than Edward was. I stepped closer to him, gripping his hand in mine. Marcus glanced at me, and I was taken aback despite myself. There was real sadness in his clouded red eyes.

Edward's expression abruptly changed, softening slightly. He slid his arms around my waist.

"I didn't know that," he said.

Marcus shook his head.

"Wouldn't that be enough of a reason for me to hate the entire species, Edward? Even more than Caius does?"

"But you aren't willing to see Bane destroyed. Why?"

"Because I am tired of it."

Edward narrowed his eyes. I wasn't the only one who looked thoroughly confused. Carlisle seemed about to ask something, but Marcus raised his hand slightly.

"It was a werewolf that killed my wife," he said softly. "During the final crusade to wipe out the last population in Italy." He paused, closing his eyes momentarily. "I have lived for far too long, and seen far too much. I once had the opportunity to join Caius in his hunts, to strive for revenge against the entire species. I chose to watch rather than act, in hopes that the pain would eventually fade. It has not. And every time I hear your family spoken of, it reminds me of what I might have had with Didyme. It has become too much for me. I can no longer just stand aside while Aro's foolishness and greed destroys a family like yours. So I ask you for your trust, if only for this moment, and believe that I am only here to help you."

There was a long pause. I exchanged wary glances with my family, still very unsure. But Carlisle finally nodded.

"We are listening, Marcus. If Aro intended for Bane to destroy us, he must be angry that this has not happened."

Marcus nodded, standing and walking towards the wide windows next to the tree. He did not react to the two or three wolves visible outside, all of whom bared their teeth at him. The freezing rain had stopped, replaced now by thick falling snow. He did not speak for several minutes, seemingly lost in thought. We waited. Jacob shifted his weight from foot to foot uneasily.

"To answer your earlier question, Edward, no," he finally said. "Aro is not aware that I came here with the intention to tell you everything. I have had many thousands of years to discover small ways around his power. My greatest weapon lies in my love for Didyme. When he looks into my thoughts, he glosses over anything having to do with her. He cares little for the heartache of others, even mine. I have planned this without his knowledge by using her face and name instead of yours. He never bothered to look closer." He shook his head slightly. "When he had Demetri drive Bane to seek out these wolves, he thought he was unleashing an unconquerable weapon upon you. The best excuse imaginable. No other vampire alive could dare say that the Volturi were not acting for the good of all if we came here to destroy a rogue werewolf, because nobody would believe that a true werewolf could not be dangerous. I know you can understand this."

Jacob scoffed loudly, nearly startling me. I had been so absorbed in Marcus' speech that I had almost forgotten he was there. Marcus turned back around, looking at Jacob for the first time.

"You know only the Cullens, boy," he said. "You would never understand just how complete our hatred of the Children of the Moon is. They are creatures born to kill our kind. Their weapons for destroying us are even more effective than ours are to them. Most of us outright fear them, and it is a part of who we are to desire their complete extinction from the world. We have not found another werewolf apart from Bane and her creator in decades. And with the old male dead, she may be the last."

Jacob seemed off-put for a moment, startled that Marcus was directly addressing him. But he was quick to shake it off. He quietly handed Renesmee to me, and took several steps forward. Amidst a chorus of growls from outside, he stood right in front of Marcus and met his gaze unflinchingly.

"So what's the plan, then?" he demanded. "You gonna help the Cullens convince the world that Bane is innocent?"

Marcus actually smirked.

"Not exactly," he replied. "As far as I am concerned, nobody else has to know that Bane is here. But what I will do is witness for myself that she is in control of her instincts, and take that knowledge back to Volterra. Aro is willing to concede that he made a mistake choosing a werewolf as young as Bane. I will help you by convincing him to be patient and wait for her to reach full growth."

I blinked. Renesmee sighed and pressed her hand to my cheek. Her thoughts were the same as mine. Marcus was buying us four months…for what? But beside me, Edward stiffened again.

"Say that out loud, Marcus," he said suddenly. "We all need to hear it."

Marcus frowned.

"The reason why I am unwilling to do anything more right now is because I am not convinced Bane will be harmless forever," he said grimly. "She is a child now. Young werewolves are easier to handle than mature ones. Their instincts are not as defined. This is a fact we have seen countless times over, and one that Caius can attest to. Maturity changes everything."

The wolves outside were silent again. Nobody was pacing anymore. Every window was crowded with furry heads. Leah was most prominent on the back porch now, having shoved Seth aside.

"Maturity changes everything?" Carlisle finally asked, his tone polite.

"There is no creature more dangerous when transformed than a fully matured werewolf," Marcus said. "That is the moment everything that was ever human about them vanishes completely. Some werewolves that are bitten young carry over small things into their mature state that they can utilize while human. Ability to co-exist with one or two others for a short period of time is the primary one. But all of that disappears when the full moon has her sway, regardless of how young they are. That Bane has caused no damage here is nothing short of miraculous."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Marcus noticed.

"Well, it hasn't been _perfect_," Rosalie said defensively. "But she's harmless enough now."

"The wolves have done very well with her," Carlisle interjected. "They have gotten her accepting of human contact. And they can communicate with her while she is transformed."

"Because she is only a baby." Marcus sighed. "Her biggest test has yet to come. When the infection causes her body to reach full maturity…"

I was sure there was much more to what Marcus had to say. But at that second, Edward abruptly turned and faced the back wall, staring out at the wolves.

"What do you mean, they smell smoke?" he asked.

Leah, Seth, and Quil blinked, then stepped aside as Sam leapt into view. He gazed pointedly at Edward, then turned away again.

"Brady and Bane," Edward explained suddenly. "They smell smoke. They're going to see what the source is."

"Damn," Jacob growled, glancing once at Marcus.

"He's not going to hurt us," Renesmee said suddenly. "Find out what's wrong."

Seemingly to stress the point, Marcus sat back down. Jacob narrowed his eyes for a moment, then jogged out of sight. We heard him run out the back door. A few seconds later, Quil and Seth moved away, and the massive russet brown wolf appeared next to Sam. Edward moved closer to them, concentrating.

"They've reached the old service road," he said dully. "They see fresh tire tracks in the snow."

"Who would be driving up that old dirt path this late at night?" Esme asked softly. "Oh dear, what if there's been a crash?"

"There's been a crash," Edward said, wincing. Growls were sounding again. "A car…there's fire…it's almost completely engulfed."

Carlisle was moving now, grabbing his coat and car keys.

"Emmett's Jeep," he said. "It's the only one that will get safely in and out in this weather. We…"

His words were abruptly cut off as ear-splitting howls echoed. Edward shouted in pain and crumpled to his knees.

"No!" he snarled. "NO! It's Charlie!"

"What?" I screamed. "Charlie?"

Renesmee was clinging to me, shaking as she sent a flood of questioning thoughts through my head. I could barely concentrate. Edward forced himself to his feet, turning and gripping me.

"Carlisle and I will go," he said quickly. "Stay near the phone. I'll keep you updated."

Carlisle had already disappeared out the front door, and Edward was fast on his heels. I was frozen in place, Rosalie and Esme on either side of me, Renesmee in my arms. Alice was sitting on the floor next to the tree, shaking her head.

"I can't see him," she murmured. "Marcus, and the wolves all around us, and now Bane is too close…I didn't see…"

"Charlie?" Marcus asked calmly. He looked at me. "Someone you love?"

"My father," I whispered.

"And a Child of the Moon will be the first on the scene."

I stared at Marcus, my eyes wide. He gazed at me steadily.

"I hope, for his sake, that Bane is in control," he said softly. "Few werewolves can resist the lure of fresh meat."


	14. Christmas Eve, Part 2

Bane POV

It was very quiet tonight. The icy rain hissed softly as it fell, the world slowly turning to a shimmering diamond mesh in the darkness. I shook my head slowly, feeling the lumps of ice that had frozen to my hair. Behind me, Brady whined softly. There was ice on the very tips of his fur too, but I knew he couldn't feel the cold anymore than I could.

_Hey Bane,_ he said softly, breaking the silence anyway. _Let's go to Emily's place. Get some hot chocolate and cookies._

I glanced back at him, seeing the dimly hopeful expression on his face. I frowned and tightened the blankie more securely around my shoulders. It was very wet and very dirty, of no use for actual protection from the rain. But I clung to it nevertheless. It was a thing of comfort. It reminded me of how much my pack cared for me. Especially Leah.

Leah…down at the vampire's house. Waiting for the enemy. They had told me the new one coming was not the same one that had chased me. But it was close enough. Nobody in the pack was relaxed tonight.

Did I want to go to Emily's house? Yes. I loved her. Not only for her sweets, but for the kind words and happy smiles she always had for me. But I didn't want the enemies hunting me to find her. I didn't want the enemies to find any of them. That was why I had run. I was high up in the mountains here, far away from the land the pack normally patrolled. I hadn't wanted them to follow me. But neither had I wanted to be alone, in the end. I had tried that first night to be by myself. I had growled at whoever had come near, yelling at them to go away. But after a few hours, I was so lonely and tired that I couldn't continue. I had sat down and cried, letting my fear take over. And when Leah had found me, I had clung to her all night long, burrowing myself as close into her warm chest as I could. She had stayed awake for me that night, watching over me as I slept, constantly whispering reassurances.

Brady and Leah had been taking turns staying with me since then. And in truth, I was grateful to them both for it, as much as I hated the thought of them being in danger. But tonight was to be the worst night of all, the night the enemy finally came. And all of the negative thoughts swirling in my head was giving me a stomachache.

_Come on,_ Brady urged, gently poking my back with his nose. _You would make Emily very happy if you came to her house tonight. And you will be just as safe…_

_No._ I shook my head slowly.

Brady sighed. He didn't want to push me, to make me even more upset. Instead, he licked my cheek comfortingly, placing his big paws on either side of me and leaning over, shielding me from the rain as I sat on the cold ground. I reached out and grasped one of his furry legs.

_Let's get out of the rain, at least. There's a nice little copse of bushes right over there. _

I looked around. The bushes were black in the darkness, but they were thick and promised shelter. I released Brady and regained my feet, leading the way. The space in the middle was cramped. Brady had to curl in a tight ball to fit, with me wedged into the curve. But it was protected here. And Brady was very warm and soft. The pine needles on the ground beneath us were dry.

_Nice and cozy,_ he said. _We're safe here._

I didn't answer. I simply grabbed one corner of my blankie and curled it closer. The voices of the other wolves were tenser now. Grim anticipation was rising.

_It'll be okay,_ Sam said suddenly. _Everything is going to be fine. Go to sleep now if you are uncomfortable._

_I can't sleep,_ I replied. _I'm not sleepy._

That was true. I was actually starting to feel hungry. And being hungry never helped me to sleep. But there was no way I was going hunting now. Focusing on finding prey would only distract me from what was coming. As if to accent this, my stomach gave a weak gurgle.

_Sleep, Bane,_ Brady urged gently. _Try to sleep, just a little bit. For me. Tuck yourself under your blankie and close your eyes._

I did as Brady asked, pulling the blankie over my head and pressing myself against him. It was so warm here. And his earthy smell was comforting.

_Want me to sing you a song? _Brady asked suddenly.

_Oh god, please don't,_ was Colin's immediate reply.

_Hey, I don't sing that bad!_

_Yes you do! _Four or five voices spoke simultaneously. I giggled despite myself.

_Enough, guys,_ Sam said. _Focus._

_What are they doing to you?_

Leah's voice was full of concern. I focused on her.

_Brady wants to sing to me, but nobody else wants him to._

_There's a good reason for that. Don't let him torture you._

She started humming in her head, a soft tune that relaxed me despite the tension. I dropped my head to the earth, my eyelids fluttering closed.

_Atta girl, _Brady whispered. He nuzzled my back gently.

My stomach rumbled softly again, but Leah's humming was helping. Listening to Brady's strong beating heart was also comforting. Here, with his big furry body around me, I couldn't feel even a hint of the cold beyond the bushes. And it was even quieter now than before. The rain was stopping.

_It's snowing now,_ Brady said softly. _Already starting to stick._

I didn't want to look. Despite everything, I could feel some of my anxiousness melting away, the prospect of sleep becoming more tempting. Maybe I could drift off, if Leah would keep humming to me. Here, in the warm dark, with Brady next to me, it was hard not to feel at least a little bit safer than before.

Until Leah stopped humming. And at the same moment, the tension in the pack peaked. I whined loudly, but Brady twisted himself even tighter around me.

_It's not Demetri,_ Brady said. _Marcus is alone, and he's not here to hurt you. Sleep, Bane. Go to sleep. _

I whimpered again. Brady rested his head against my back. In my head, I could hear the pack muttering to each other. It was too jumbled to make out any actual detail, which was what I dimly suspected to be the point. Sam's deep tones were one of the main things preventing me from hearing anything clearly.

_What's happening? _I finally asked Brady, nudging him with my fist.

_Shhh,_ he urged gently. _They're just talking. _

And for several minutes, that's all he could say. The vampires were talking. Leah tried to send a few reassurances of her own, but I could tell she was beyond distracted.

And then, Brady stiffened, and a commotion of angry curses sounded in my head. I shrieked and leapt to my feet, knocking the back of my head against Brady's chin. He grunted in surprise.

_Bane, Bane! Easy! _he shouted. _It's okay! It's okay!_

I could barely hear him. I clutched my blankie desperately, my eyes rolling around the now snow-coated terrain around us. I could see nothing unusual in the darkness. But something was going wrong. I had to do something…was there a fight? A threat? A…

_Bane, relax. _

Sam's deep double-timbre command broke through the commotion. My knees buckled under the weight of his command, and I collapsed in a limp heap. Choked sobs were escaping through my clenched teeth. Brady was standing over me, trying to gather me to him as gently as he could with his paws. I rolled away from him, sitting up.

_Sam,_ I called desperately.

He didn't respond. He was too distracted. I whimpered and looked balefully at Brady, who seemed calmer now.

_Bane, can you hear yourself? _he asked delicately. _Your stomach sounds like a pissed off Paul. Come on. Let's find a snack._

At first, I shook my head. But I was starting to feel it now. The hunger was slowly clawing its way through my self-control, the constant anxiousness making it worse. After a long moment, I unfurled myself and rose to my feet.

_I'll carry your blankie, _Brady offered. _Don't want to get it messy._

I was getting a little better at letting my packmates take my blankie from me. Emily had helped me to understand that it was better for it to be washed and patched every now and then. And that it was particularly hard to get bloodstains off of it. So with only a slightly trembling hand, I passed my blankie to him and bounded out of the bushes. The air was fresh and empty. I shook my head, turning my nose to the snow-choked breeze. Nothing but trees and wet.

We headed southeast, Brady carefully carrying my blankie in his mouth while I focused on finding a good scent. For several minutes, there was nothing to be found. Not a trace of a scent. The snowfall thickened as we walked, but the trees grew closer here, and there was only a dusting on the ground. I paused next to a sapling, sniffing the air again.

_Slim pickings, _Brady commented, slightly worried. _Maybe…_

_What's that? _I asked abruptly.

I had finally caught a scent, but it was not one I liked. It was sharp, and thick. Carried on the breeze that was starting to pick up strength. Brady had frozen beside me, his nostrils flared.

_Damn,_ he said after a moment. _Damnit. Sam? Sam!_

_What is it, Brady?_

_We smell smoke. _

_Smoke? Where are you?_

_I think we're near the old service road. _

I blinked, momentarily confused. Then I remembered. The old service road was a dirt road that wound through the forest north of the pack's territory. It led to something—Jared had called it the old radio tower—that was visited at most twice a year by people who cared to maintain what was left of it. I had been close to it a few times. It was nothing but a lot of rusting metal.

_Is the tower on fire? _I asked.

_No, it's closer to us than the tower. Come on. _

Now it was Brady who led the way. I followed at his flank, my usual place when we were out on patrol together. Curiosity was momentarily overruling the hunger.

It was not long before the trees broke, and we stepped out into the small strip of snow-covered clearing that hid the road. Very fresh tire tracks led off into the distance, where a cloud of black smoke drifted up. The road dipped into a steep decline just ahead.

_Oh damn. Someone must have crashed. _Brady set my blankie on the ground and broke into a run. _Stay behind me._

I picked up my blankie and followed him, staying back as he had told me to. The glow of flames became more pronounced as we reached the crest of the decline and looked down at the source. A car was crashed against a large tree at the bottom of the hill, flames and choking black smoke billowing up from it. Flames were already fast consuming the entire thing.

Brady loped down the hill, his ears pressed flat to his skull. The smoke was too intense, but I knew he was trying to see if there was anyone inside.

And then, an ear-splitting howl ripped from his throat. I bawled and dashed to his side, terrified that he had gotten hurt. But the look on his face was one of absolute terror.

_Sam, get up here now! It's Charlie!_

The tone of Brady's voice, and the response from the pack, was more terror and agony than I had ever heard before. From where I stood, I could see a form slumped in the car, but the flames were inches away.

Brady didn't hesitate. He lunged forward, plunging his claws into the metal of the door. It warped under his strength, sheering away easily. Bracing himself with his hind legs, he ripped the door clean off and threw it aside, forcing his massive head in. For a second, he seemed to struggle, but then he let out a yowl of pain and staggered backwards. The fur on his face and head was deeply singed and smoking.

_I can't…I can't reach the seatbelt…_ He yowled loudly in torment.

The fire was an inferno, the heat blistering. But I didn't stop to think. Brady's agony was too much for me to stand by and tolerate. I dropped my blankie and dove forward, my tiny body wedging into the space between the man and the steering wheel. Pain seared up my back and arms, my eyes blinded by the smoke. I dimly knew what a seatbelt was, so I scrabbled desperately for the buckle. The superheated metal roasted my fingers when I found it, but I ignored the pain. I leaned down and sank my teeth into it, feeling it break into a dozen molten pieces in my mouth. I screamed as it burned my tongue and lips, spitting them out.

_Grab me! _I cried, forcing my arms around the man's waist. _I got him!_

Brady's jaws were around my ankles in a second, yanking me backwards forcefully, driven by panic. We were dragged out of the car and across the snowy ground, my arms still locked around the man's waist. Brady didn't stop until the fire was a speck in the distance. And then, his wolf mind disappeared, and he staggered forward in his human form. I released the man and crawled backwards as he dropped to his knees at his other side.

"Oh god," Brady cried, tears streaming down his face. "Oh god. Charlie! Charlie!"

Pain shot through every nerve of my body. I didn't have to look to know I was badly burned. But I could feel it starting to heal already too, the tingling underneath the pain as new flesh started to grow underneath the burned and blackened parts. I blinked my eyes clear and focused on the man instead.

Or, what there was of him. His whole body was black. And the skin on his face and chest was so badly burned that I couldn't make out any features at all. He twitched gruesomely as he lay in the snow, his breath weak and stuttering. And his smell…his smell…

I shook my head, panting. The scent of his blackened flesh practically sang to my snarling belly. I could feel my mouth watering, ropes of drool dripping to the snow beneath me. I couldn't hear my pack anymore, even though more than one of them was shouting at me. My burned hands shook, and I buried them deeper in the snow.

"Charlie…" Brady moaned again, now sobbing.

I looked up, staring at him. His eyes were bloodshot from tears, and his face was pale with terror and grief. I couldn't help it; I started crying too. Seeing Brady like this scared me.

I don't know what I was thinking when I did it. All I was aware of was the expression on Brady's face. But one moment, I was crouched in the snow, trembling. The next, I had lunged forward, my mouth opening as wide as I could make it. The dying man's skin had a strange crackling texture, a bit like dried leaves under my tongue, as I began to frantically bite and lick at him. His chest, his throat, his face. In seconds I had made the blackened skin glisten with my saliva. And so stunned was Brady at my actions that I had been completely unimpeded in that time.

"Bane, what are you doing?" he screamed at last. "Stop! Stop!"

But I didn't stop. My vision blurred now. I couldn't even see what I was doing. Not even when I sank my teeth deep into the man's throat, just beneath his chin, and clamped down. Brady's hands were on my shoulders, yanking me, but I held on.

_Bane! _A dozen voices shouted in my head. The pack was nearing us now, running with the speed of the wind. And in the distance I could hear the sound of a powerful engine.

The man suddenly shuttered underneath me, spasming gruesomely. A scream of torment ripped from him, and finally I let go. So abrupt was the action that it sent both me and Brady flying backwards. I landed on top of him, completely stunned. He shoved me aside, and I went rolling across the snow.

"Bane!" he bellowed through choked sobs. "What the hell? What…"

Brady's voice trailed away. I didn't look up. I remained face down in the snow, gasping and crying. The taste of the man's burned flesh filled my mouth, but my stomach was rebelling now. I gagged and heaved, crying harder as I became violently sick. Heavy footsteps sounded in the woods, echoed by deep pants and growls. The engine was growing louder by the second. And the man was moaning almost continuously.

I was still retching when the pack appeared, quickly surrounding us. Leah was instantly at my side, pulling me up off the ground and wrapping me in her human arms. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was completely confused as to what I was doing. My cries built into screams as she held me, the pain wracking my body intensifying.

"Bane, shh," Leah begged into my ear. "Calm down, sweetie. Help is coming."

"Brady, what happened?" Sam demanded abruptly. Several pack members had phased now, and were gathering around the man.

"I…I don't know," Brady stammered. "It was Bane…she…she just…started _licking_ and _biting_ him."

Silence was falling now, broken only by my cries and the man's moans. The engine had stopped, but I could catch the barest hint of vampire in the air. Leah was rocking me now, her arms trembling. I clung to her, coughing.

"Bane did this?" Sam said finally, his voice flat with shock.

I saw a flash of white out of the corner of my eye. And suddenly, the vampire was there, the doctor. He leaned over the man, his face grim for the barest second. Then, his eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Charlie?" he called. "Charlie, can you hear me?"

"C...Carlisle?"

My cries stuttered, and my eye snapped open fully. At last I turned towards the crowd. The man on the ground didn't look like he was dying anymore. The copious amount of blackened flesh was gone. His skin was now oozy and bright red, his eyes blinking rapidly as they rolled back and forth. And his breathing was deep and rapid. Everyone around him seemed stunned beyond belief. Many of them were staring at me, including the other vampire present. I recognized Edward.

"Charlie, just hang on. My son's Jeep isn't far. We're going to get you to a hospital."

"You're okay," Sam added, still a little flat.

"What…what happened?" the man, Charlie, groaned thickly. "All I remember…fire…"

"Just relax, Charlie," another voice, Jacob's, said. "We'll explain it later. We need to get you to the hospital now."

The packmembers still phased had stepped back, hiding from the man's view in the darkness. Sam and Jacob were leaning over the man, working together to lift him up as gently as possible. Carlisle had turned towards me now, glancing at Edward as he moved closer.

"Werewolf venom…" he murmured. "It's…impossible."

"Carlisle," Edward said severely. "What if he's infected…"

"Charlie hasn't been infected, Edward. We would have smelled it if he was." Carlisle was coming closer. I scrambled back, struggling in Leah's arms. She held me with an iron grip, forcing me to remain in place. "The infection...we know it to be limited to the night of the full moon. But the _healing_ properties…"

He trailed off, shaking his head as he reached out his hands for me. I froze in panic, my eyes bulging wide.

"Bane, please!" Leah insisted sharply. "You're hurt! Let him help you."

_You look like a piece of charcoal, _Paul added gruffly. _Why aren't you healing as fast as your spit made Charlie?_

I was utterly confused now.

_Huh? _I managed.

_Bane, don't you know what you just did? _Jared asked, stunned. _You saved Charlie's life! His wounds are healing before our eyes._

I shook my head, burying my face in Leah's chest. Her grip tightened even more, both bracing me and comforting me as the vampire's cold hands touched my arm for the first time.

At that moment, it all became too much. The pain, the sickness in my stomach, the fear, the hunger, the torrent of thoughts and emotions whirling in my head. It was too much for me to handle. I felt myself slump limply in Leah's arms, my eyes rolling back into my head. I felt her shake me, but her voice and touch were fading into the distance as the blackness swamped me.

_Bane! _was the last thing I heard, but I couldn't tell from who. The darkness took me too fast. My worry and pain faded away inch by inch.

Until, finally…there was nothing at all.

* * *

**_Still a little confused? No worries, it was intended. The rest of the explanation will come in the next segment._**


	15. Decision

Jacob POV

"She's gonna freak out when she wakes up here."

"Then let's hope the doc works really fast."

"She got all the rest of the morphine that Carlisle had. She'll be out for a little while."

"Yeowch! Yeah, she's just _totally_ unconscious."

It was unusually crowded in the Cullen's kitchen. Weak morning light shone through the windows and the glass side wall, but it made no difference. The three overhead light panels filled the room with a stark brightness, casting every detail into sharp relief. And first and foremost in the scene was Bane's tiny twitching body. She lay on the floor on a white sheet that was already being stained a sickly yellow-pink with the seepage from her burns.

Carlisle had injected her with almost four times the recommended amount of morphine, but Bane was still only barely out of it. Every few minutes one of her limbs would spasm wildly. Twice Jared had gotten himself kicked in the shin, with the result that he now had a baseball-sized bruise on his leg. He and I braced her legs as best we could, but nobody dared to try and hold her arms. Everything from Bane's waist up had been pretty much roasted when she had dived into Charlie's cruiser to save him. Leah was on her knees at her head, brushing her hands gently over what little hair Bane had left. Brady and Colin stood behind her, their bodies tensed. I completely understood their tension. Nobody wanted Bane to wake up and realize where she was. And moreover, who was sitting in the next room.

The king bloodsucker—I had to give Paul credit for coming up with that one—was still acting just as calm and cool as he had been since his arrival. I was fully expecting him to show some kind of hostility at Bane when we carried her in, but so far, nothing. He still sat on the chair in the living room, watched by Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, completely unfazed by the sight and smell. He hadn't spoken at all, as far as I knew, since before we had all run off to save Charlie.

Charlie…it still made a cold chill run down my spine, despite the fact that Carlisle had assured he would be okay. We had come so close to losing him. The fire had burnt his cruiser to a blackened shell. Right now, the story in town was that Brady was the hero. He had been in the right place at the right time, had bravely forced his way into the cruiser and pulled Charlie out. He had the badly singed hair and face to make the story more authentic. But it was Bane who had saved him. Not only had she gotten him free of the car…

I shook my head, jumping as Bane gave yet another powerful twitch, and her leg bucked underneath my hands. She was making a strange sort of 'mewl' sound now.

"She's not in pain, is she?" Brady asked, his voice shaking.

"Carlisle will be back any minute," Esme said soothingly.

Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Alice, Sam and Seth had gone to the hospital to be with Charlie and Sue. They were transferring him to a burn center in Seattle as soon as the weather cleared enough for a medivac helicopter to fly. Only precautionary, or so Carlisle had assured. Bane's venom hadn't healed him completely. He was still at risk for developing infection in the worst areas.

"I guess we're lucky Charlie wasn't completely healed. We'd be hard-pressed to explain what happened otherwise," Sam had said the last time he had called. "He was conscious for a while. Doesn't remember a thing. Doesn't even remember us finding him."

"Small miracles," had been my muttered reply.

Carlisle was due to be back any minute now, having gotten more painkillers and supplies from the hospital to treat Bane's burns. Her wounds, though better now than they had been a few hours ago, still made her skin look like a charcoaled hotdog and smell like a dead frying possum—credit to Quil for the possum analogy…though I didn't want to know how he knew what a dead frying possum smelled like. She just wasn't healing as fast as she normally did.

"Carlisle's coming. I can hear the Mercedes," Rosalie called suddenly.

As if in response to Rosalie's words, the volume of Bane's whines abruptly doubled, and she thrashed back and forth. I could see awareness slowly returning to her eyes.

"Morphine's wearing off," I said darkly. "Jasper…a little help, please?"

It was the first thing that came into my mind in that second. Jasper was standing at Esme's side in the doorway in an instant. Behind him, Nessie was peeking around the doorframe. She had been sitting in the living room with Rosalie until now. I gave her a warning look, silently reminding her to stay back, then glared at Jasper.

A feeling of calm abruptly settled over the room. Bane stopped thrashing, her moans dying away to low mumbles, her limbs falling still. Thankfully, her eyes were still mostly unfocused.

"This won't work for very long," Jasper warned. "I can't keep her from feeling the pain."

"Damn it," Leah growled softly, her teeth gritted. "Can't you feel how much she's shaking?"

"She'll be fine," I replied. "Carlisle will be here any second."

"Renesmee."

The voice that called Nessie made me growl and look up again. It was the bloodsucker king that had spoken. Nessie had turned away to look at him, surprise clear on her face.

"Yes, sir?" she asked softly.

"Have you ever used your gift on the werewolf?"

"Once."

There was a short pause. I imagined Marcus gesturing in some way, because Nessie's eyes abruptly grew wide. In the living room, I heard Rosalie hiss.

"No, I want to help," Nessie suddenly protested. "I can do it."

"Nessie, stay back!" I urged fiercely. "We can handle Bane until Carlisle gets inside."

Suddenly, Bane let out a gurgling scream and thrashed her arms upward. Jared and I were both in the exact right position to be punched in the face. So much strength was packed behind those tiny fists that I actually saw stars. Jared was knocked backward, his back smacking into a cabinet. I managed to brace myself, at least until the leg I had been holding down whipped up to catch me in the chest. Then I abruptly found myself staring up at the ceiling about six feet away from my original position.

Nessie didn't hesitate. I saw her duck under Jasper's arm and dart forward, pressing her hand to Bane's face even as Colin and Brady moved to help Leah hold her down. Bane's thrashing slowed as whatever Nessie was showing her filled her mind. Her screams dulled to a low, constant moan. As I regained my feet, I blinked in surprise and horror. A moderate stream of blood was trickling from Bane's mouth now. Leah was in tears as she raised a corner of the sheet to gently try and wipe it away.

"Doc, get in here now!" she screamed.

"I'm right here," came Carlisle's voice. He had just entered through the front door. Esme, Jasper, and the packmembers crowded around the kitchen doorway quickly stepped aside as he came into view, a black bag in his hands. He instantly moved to crouch at Bane's opposite side.

"She's bleeding," Leah hissed. "Why is she bleeding?"

Carlisle was already working with a needle, taking full advantage of Bane's momentary slackness to inject her with what even I could tell was a massive amount of morphine. Slowly the twitching stopped.

"Maybe a broken blood vessel," he said, pulling a small penlight out of the bag and shining it into Bane's slightly open mouth. "Or…there's something lodged in the back of her throat."

Everyone stared at Carlisle as he used his left thumb to gently open Bane's mouth a little more.

"The entire inner surface of her mouth is burned," he reported softly. "The object…it's a piece of metal. It's stabbed in just above the base of her tongue."

Carlisle paused for a long moment, and then abruptly turned to his bag. After a second of rummaging, he pulled out a small silver instrument that resembled a thin, narrow pair of pliers. He steadied Bane's head with his other hand, and slipped the head of the instrument into her mouth. She twitched once as he tried to pull the piece of metal out. But it was soon obvious that whatever he was doing wasn't working. After a minute he pulled the instrument out again, slowly setting it aside.

"I can't get a grip on it," he said softly. He took a deep breath. "Leah, hold the sides of her jaw. Nessie, step back."

"What?" I asked, as Leah and Nessie obeyed. "You gonna pull it out with your bare hands?"

Carlisle glanced at me. Everyone immediately froze.

"Carlisle, she could bite you!" Esme gasped.

Carlisle shook his head.

"It has to come out. It could punch through her skull if it is pushed in any deeper. Hold her jaw open, Leah," he said.

Nobody breathed as Leah opened Bane's jaw as wide as she safely could. Carlisle's expression was calm. He slipped two of his fingers into Bane's mouth without hesitation.

"I've got a grip on it," he said softly after a second. "Hold her still."

Bane let out a small gurgling moan. I tensed, ready to lunge forward and jam my fingers into her mouth if she made even the slightest motion to struggle. But it was over in a matter of seconds. Carlisle made the slightest of movements with his wrist, and then he lifted his hand, a three-inch bloody piece of twisted metal held firmly between the tips of his index and middle fingers. He dropped it on the sheet next to him. I picked it up and looked at it closely.

"Where the hell did she get this?" I asked softly. "What did she have to do…bite Charlie free?"

There was silence around me for a moment, interrupted only by the soft sounds of Carlisle beginning to treat Bane's burns.

"I couldn't reach his seatbelt," Brady said at last, his voice deadpanned. "Maybe…maybe that is what she did. Broke the seatbelt buckle by biting it."

I sighed. Of course Bane's first instinct in a situation like that would be to bite.

"It would explain the burns in her mouth," Carlisle agreed.

For several minutes, nobody else spoke. We all simply watched while Carlisle carefully and gently cleaned the worst of Bane's injuries. After only a few minutes, she started twitching and moaning again. And a strange, gurgling growl echoed.

"What was that?" Jared asked.

"Her stomach. Damnit, she's getting hungry," Leah growled. "Brady, I thought you got her something to eat out there."

"We were hunting when we found Charlie," Brady replied tersely.

Jasper hissed softly. Carlisle shook his head.

"She's not going to be able to hunt in this condition," he said. "The healing process has stopped. These burns on her arms look no better than they did when I left."

Now it was Leah's turn to hiss, and she did so viciously.

"Why?" she demanded. "She healed Charlie. Why isn't she healing herself?"

"I imagine her venom stores are just about depleted."

There was a long beat of confused silence. And then, footsteps. The pack immediately tensed, and those still phased and pacing around outside snarled. Jasper and Esme backed up a few steps. And the bloodsucker king appeared at the doorway, stopping just outside the threshold. Rosalie and Emmett hovered behind him, as tensed as I had ever seen them. My shoulders stiffened. Leah and Brady both bared their teeth, crouching protectively over Bane.

"What do you mean, Marcus?" Carlisle asked, his voice still calm.

"I mean that werewolves have the same limitations as all other poisonous creatures," Marcus replied. "Their stores are not unlimited. And I think she has shown us all that a Child of the Moon's ability to regenerate comes from their venom. She used almost all she had on this…Charlie. She has nothing left to heal herself."

I saw Leah pale visibly as she stared at the bloodsucker king. Brady took an involuntary step backward.

"But…but…" he stammered. "But people don't survive burns like these! If she can't heal herself…" He turned terrified eyes to Carlisle. "You have to do something!"

Bane's stomach growled again, her body visibly twitching. Carlisle had just finished taking her temperature, and he shook his head at the readout.

"One hundred and twelve," he said. "No wonder the morphine is burning off so fast. Leah, Brady, it's alright. I do not think Bane will have to worry much about infection if she maintains these body temperatures."

Carlisle had worked very quickly. Bane's arms and chest were now wrapped in soft bandaging. He was studying her mouth again.

"Marcus, how long does it take for werewolves to replenish their venom?" he asked.

Marcus shook his head.

"I am afraid I do not know, Carlisle," he said. "Whether over time, or only during the full moon, is unknown." He paused, focusing on Brady and Leah. "Your dedication to her is extraordinary. Does she return your affection?"

Leah's body practically convulsed, her eyes a blaze of defensive fury. I immediately reached around Carlisle to clamp my hand firmly on her shoulder. Brady was slightly calmer, but Colin had gripped his arm in precaution anyway. Marcus did not seem at all fazed by the pack's intent glares on him, though even some of the Cullens looked to be getting a little uneasy. Jasper seemed particularly on edge.

"Leah's like a mom to her," I replied. "And Brady's her best friend. Yes, she loves them. She loves all of us."

"She trusts," Nessie added. "She knows we won't hurt her. And she didn't hurt Grampa. She was really hungry, but she didn't hurt him." She looked indignant now.

Marcus smiled very slightly.

"I am well aware of that. And believe me, I am astonished by it," he said. "Nothing like Bane has ever existed before, at least to my knowledge." He abruptly turned to the fridge, pulling it open. "Stocked for the wolves, I assume?"

Carlisle seemed to get what Marcus was doing almost immediately. He turned to Jared and the others.

"Take the steaks and cutting supplies outside, and dice them up," he instructed. "If we do it in here, the smell might start to revive her faster."

"Will she be able to eat them with her mouth burnt?" Jared asked.

"She won't be eating the pieces. There's a blender right underneath that cabinet there," Carlisle replied. "Grind the meat up into as fluid a paste as possible."

"Make baby food. Got it."

Esme helped gather the cutting boards and knives while Marcus pulled out the plastic wrapped steaks. Six decent sized porterhouses were handed off and swiftly taken outside. With something useful to do to help Bane, I saw that most of the pack was starting to relax a little. Most of them. Leah and Brady in particular still looked as though they would jump the bloodsucker king if he took one more step closer.

A few minutes of silence passed, broken only by the steady chopping, and the whir of the blender outside. Carlisle was still studying the inside of Bane's mouth.

"She is starting to produce a bit more saliva again. I can see the flesh in her mouth healing a little more," he murmured at last. "I think if we can keep her hydrated, she'll recover soon enough. Now it's…"

He didn't finish. At that moment, Bane let out a piercing scream, her entire body thrashing sideways. Carlisle's penlight was knocked out of his hands. Outside, the phased wolves growled simultaneously. The head of a chocolate-furred wolf suddenly appeared at the window above the sink. Quil whined loudly.

"Quil, tell her it's okay," I said. "Where's that blanket? Maybe that will help."

Esme was instantly gone. She reappeared a few seconds later, the blanket in her hands.

"It's still damp. It's not finished running through the dryer," she said, holding it out to me.

I passed it to Leah, who immediately pushed it into Bane's arms.

"Bane!" she called. "Easy, sweetie. Here's your blankie. It's okay."

Bane's eyes were unfocused, but they were open now. Her bandaged arms immediately curled around the blankie. Leah leaned over her, whispering in her ear. Slowly, her screaming died away.

"Lee…" she moaned.

Quil whined again. A few seconds later, Colin appeared with a nearly full blender of red glop.

"We have enough for about two of these," he reported.

As Carlisle had predicted, the smell of the macerated meat was snapping Bane out of the morphine stupor. She struggled to sit up, her wild eyes wide as she reached desperately for the blender. Leah held her back. Brady grabbed a silver mixing bowl and dumped the blender's contents into it.

"Here, Bane," he coaxed, setting the bowl next to her. "Eat this."

Despite her burned and bandaged hands, Bane managed to grab it. She started slurping the mixture desperately, yowling and choking once at the pain but then seemingly ignoring it completely. I couldn't help but cast Esme an apologetic look as she proceeded to make a complete mess of everything around her. But Esme only smiled slightly.

Bane devoured it all in record time, the second batch even faster than the first. When the bowl was empty, she let it fall to the floor. Leah gently cuddled her, and Bane's head flopped limply against her shoulder.

"Extraordinary," Marcus murmured. "Her bond with you is so strong…I do not think she even cares that she is surrounded by vampires right now."

"She knows the Cullens won't hurt her," Leah replied sharply.

"She'll be asleep in a minute," Brady added. He had gotten a few damp paper towels and was now very gently wiping Bane's face.

"Was that enough?" somebody outside asked.

"It'll be fine for now," Leah replied. She very gently tapped the side of Bane's head. "Bane, don't mess with those. They're helping you."

Bane whined softly. She had been weakly fussing at the bandages on her hands.

"It hurts," she whimpered. "It _huuuurts_…"

"Carlisle will help you feel better," I said.

"I will," Carlisle agreed gently. "But you have to be very brave, and trust me."

Bane turned a weak gaze to him, her eyes quickly widening in fright and her nose wrinkling, as if she had only just noticed the smell. It was very obvious that she was still pretty much out of it, and her reaction did not progress any farther. Carlisle extended a hand towards her, and she flinched into Leah's chest. Marcus abruptly turned and walked towards the living room.

"Renesmee, I hope you do not mind. I had intended this to be for you," came his voice. He reappeared with one of the presents he had brought in his hands. "I will send a replacement."

He swiftly ripped open the top of the package and pulled out the fanciest teddy bear I had ever seen. It was made of a rich brown fur-fabric with a glossy curly texture. Its eyes and nose were circular polished beads. And around its neck was an overlarge sky blue silk bow.

"It's okay," Nessie replied, crossing the room carefully and taking the bear from him.

Nessie handed it to Carlisle, who offered it to Bane, who stared at it dumbfounded.

"It is a gift, little one," Marcus said. "You are a hero. Heroes deserve rewards."

"It's soft and fluffy," Brady added. "Just like your blankie."

Bane blinked, whimpered, and turned her head to look balefully at Leah. Leah smiled warmly.

"Go ahead. Nobody here is going to hurt you."

Very, very slowly, Bane raised her arms and reached for the bear. Carlisle gently handed it to her, smiling when Bane clutched it to her chest. Her head was bobbing now, her eyelids fluttering. The back of the bear's head was already smeared with the meat remnants as her chin bumped it.

Everyone remained silent for a few minutes, watching as she finally gave up the fight. Her arms went slack as she fell asleep, letting out one last whimper as she slumped in Leah's arms.

"She is not afraid anymore," Marcus said thoughtfully, his voice soft. "Not even of me. This is…unprecedented."

He disappeared again, back into the living room. Carlisle stood, a confused expression on his face.

"Esme, please retrieve one of our camping mattresses," he said. "A bed would be better for her, but I think she will stay calmer if she was closer to the back door."

"She will be calmer at Emily's," Leah protested.

"She needs to stay here until I can be sure she is healing," Carlisle replied. "She saved Charlie. I will do everything in my power to return the favor."

"She'll be okay, Leah," Brady assured. "She's not scared of the Cullens anymore. And I am sure Nessie will help show her she's safe if she starts getting anxious."

"Of course I will," Nessie replied.

Esme had already gone off to retrieve the camping mattress. Carlisle turned and headed into the living room after Marcus. I stood to follow, pausing at the back door.

"Quil?" I called, seeing him approach the back porch and prick his ears towards me. "You and Embry go and get a couple of deer or something. We have to keep food on hand for her."

Quil huffed and nodded. I turned and crossed the room, automatically raising my arm as Nessie approached me, settling it around her shoulders. Carlisle and the others were watching Marcus as he gazed at the Christmas tree, his expression thoughtful.

"Have you seen everything you need to, Marcus?" Carlisle asked him.

"I have seen far more than I ever expected to, Carlisle," he replied. "The next few months will be very interesting for you."

"Will you help us?"

Marcus turned towards him.

"I will do everything in my power to ensure that you will not hear from us again until Bane is fully matured," he said. "I reserve my final judgment until then. But I will promise this…"

He looked over Carlisle's shoulder. I glanced around too. Esme had retrieved the mattress and made a makeshift bed next to the back door. Leah was gently settling Bane on it, Brady draping the blankie over her shoulders and tucking the teddy bear under her arm.

"If Bane continues to defy the odds," Marcus continued, "I will fight for her. She is not the same creature who killed my Didyme. She deserves to live, just as much as we do."

Carlisle nodded.

"Thank you, Marcus," he said. "If only Aro and Caius were as sensible as you."

Marcus only sighed.

* * *

**This chapter was way too long in coming. Got stuck halfway with the realization that the transition "explanation" will wind up a lot weaker than I originally planned. I can only hope what I have coming in the last part of the story will make up for it! The title of the story, at least, will be explained then. Thanks for sticking with me so long. We have a little ways to go yet!**


	16. Interlude: Agreement

**Author's Note: This chapter is the first of two short interludes that this story will feature. It serves as a bridge between the previous storyline and the next, and explains some essential back history. ****Just for clarity's sake, the first section is present time. The third is in the recent past.**

* * *

"_Are you certain in your witness, Marcus?"_

"_I have never been more certain, my brothers. What I have seen is beyond anything we could have ever anticipated. The werewolf has not only fully acclimated herself to life among the Quileute wolves, she has bonded herself to them. At the time being, she does not present us with any sort of excuse for disrupting them without severe repercussion from our people, not with that level of trust and dedication. To act now would be naught but folly. We must wait. In four months, she will be fully matured. Her true potential will reveal itself. And then we shall see if this long effort has been worth it."_

"_I feel I have no choice but to agree with you, brother. Your witness is commendable. Bane has given us much to contemplate while we wait. Perhaps it is time we swallow our pride and extend a little effort into obtaining a greater understanding of the beasts. It will be easier to decide what to do when the time comes with more knowledge to draw from."_

* * *

The night was dark and deathly quiet. The moon was days away from shining full, but even by the old male's keen senses, there was barely enough light to see by. The sparse trees around them were completely still. He himself barely moved, barely breathed. His head turned slowly back and forth, his gaze fighting to pierce the darkness, ever alert. He could sense danger in the silence. Somewhere out there, just beyond the range of his heightened senses, his enemies lurked. He knew it was his own fault. He had made the error that had attracted their attention. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. His prize was worth the extra sleepless nights.

Almost mechanically, the old male raised a hand and settled it on the side of the tiny girl curled next to him. Her development was coming along better than he could have ever hoped. Only three months had passed since he had infected her and already her body and mind had matured enough to keep pace with him. Getting her this far had been rough, but the hardest parts were finally past them. And she had nowhere else to go but forward. In only a few more months she would be breathtaking. Her mind, still so young, had already begun to comprehend what their lives meant, and what her purpose was to be. Such was the miracle of the infection in the hands of one as old and wise as him. There was a reason why he had eluded his enemies for so long. Why he was the oldest to be found anywhere. Why he, and he alone, had survived the great purge to become the last of his kind.

His hand patted the girl's side again. Well...not the last. Not anymore.

The old male's infection was unique. He alone of his brethren maintained a sense of control when the moon called him to transform. His mother had been ravaged by one of his kind while he had still been in the womb, and the infection had transferred to him upon her death. The venom had saved him from his mother's fate, maturing him and strengthening him while she had lay decaying. When a werewolf was infected young, they could grow to maturity in a few months. But infected even before birth...a child in a day, a teenager in a week, and mature by the next full moon. The old male's brain had gained a sense of self even before he had been able to walk. And he had taught himself survival through the myriad of instincts gifted to him by the infection before his mother's body had truly begun showing signs of rotting. The rest had come through time. His knowledge of humans, of his enemies, and his purpose had all been gained from his long years. And these were the things he strove now to teach to his new little daughter.

The old male let his mind drift slightly, recalling the memory of the night he had first discovered the child. It had been full moon that night, and he had been stalking the weedy undergrowth on a hillside near a four-lane thoroughfare, sniffing out the carcasses of the animals that had met their doom that day. A fierce storm had raged around him, but he had taken no heed of the lightning or the rain. His attention had been focused on the shattered remains of a deer, his powerful jaws rending flesh from bone and scattering congealed blood across the grass. Nevertheless his senses had remained attuned to his surroundings. So he had heard the high-pitched squealing of tires across the saturated pavement, the tremendous crash, the shearing shattering metal and glass. He had smelled blood, even through the rain. Blood and smoke.

The car had been little more than a warped mess of metal and plastic partially wrapped around a tree. Skid marks on the pavement and tire tracks torn into the muddy ground had shown him the path it had taken to its demise. And even before really approaching it he had known that most of the occupants were dead. A woman lay halfway through the windshield, viscera slowly oozing from the gashes the broken glass had made in her abdomen. There had been little left of the driver's skull from where it had smashed against the steering column. And in the back seat, a young boy was slumped against his seatbelt, and a tiny toddler wailed loudly from her carseat, blood splattered across her pink wrinkled face.

The male had contemplated the toddler for a long while, even as the fire began to rise from the wreckage of the engine. He had stepped forward, sliding his muzzle through the broken window to look down upon her. And she had briefly fallen silent as she had stared up at him, her tiny arms rising to grip at his snout, her wide dark eyes pleading to him.

His decision had been made in an instant. With two strong snaps of his jaws her restraints had been bitten apart, and then he had seized her and lifted her into his mouth, his jaws large enough to engulf over half of her tiny body. She had let out a single cry of pain as his teeth grated across her tender skin, but she had fallen silent almost at once as the venom leeched into the tiny wounds. The male had pulled her from the car and ran, just barely reaching a safe distance before the entire thing exploded in a ball of flame. And then his teeth had clamped down for real, and he had tasted blood at last. The toddler had given a single gruesome twitch, and then had succumbed.

The old male's decision to save the child had cost him dearly. His anonymity with the enemy was broken. He had not realized a group of them were wandering so close. But he had scented them when they had begun tracking him. And he had immediately jumped aboard a coal-train heading north to escape them. He was certain his willingness to use such methods of transport had confused them. It had thrown them off his trail for a brief time, allowed him to gain the advantage that protected him tonight. He knew where they were, and was prepared to run again if they got too close. But it was worth it, in the end. And when the child was fully grown, they would become the hunters. He would see his wretched bloodsucking enemies fall. And then...

The breeze suddenly shifted directions. The old male was on his feet at once, a snarl of shock ripping from his throat. The child awoke with a yelp, her eyes wide. He could sense her confusion and panic, which only rose when she caught the scent in the air. He could hear footsteps now. They were coming from downwind, as stealthy and silent as ghosts and yet still unable to hide fully from him.

_Bane, run_! He shoved the child forward. _I'll hold them off and find you later. But you cannot die here, not now! Run, and don't look back._

Bane let out a wail and stared up at him, her eyes watering.

_Papa_...

_Run_!

He could see his enemies now. Two of them were charging out of the forest, their ruby eyes glittering. The old male stood his ground, snarling loudly, flexing his powerful muscles. Behind him, he heard Bane's frantic footsteps fade into the distance. He raised his hands to his mouth, quickly slathering them with his venom-laced drool. The vampires did not stop. Murderous fury glowed in their demonic eyes.

And then his entire body was on fire. The old male let out a shriek of torment as he twisted in agony, his knees buckling. The charging vampires were slowing to a walk. A cherub-faced female was staring down at him, smiling wickedly. The pain surged again, and he was flat on his back.

"Filthy beast," the other growled. "You think a few clever tricks would save you and your spawn from me?"

The pain stopped. The male stared up at the other, gasping for breath as his face twisting in rage. He recognized those pale features.

"Caius," he hissed.

The old male growled and stiffened. More footsteps were approaching now. Three more vampires had appeared from the shadows, surrounding him. He glared at them all, but his heart beat fast against his chest. One or two he could handle, even without the full moon. But five...

"Demetri, you know what to do," Caius said suddenly. "The pup awaits."

One of the vampires nodded, turned, and disappeared. The old male roared and tried to lunge for his retreating form, but the pain flared again, and he collapsed upon the earthy ground. He barely felt it when Caius' cold stone hand seized the back of his neck and hauled him to his feet.

"I've been waiting centuries to get my hands on you," Caius hissed. "You nearly bested me once. You won't do so again. And neither will your flea-bitten pup."

Bane never heard the last few minutes of fierce violent struggle that sounded the end of her maker's life. But she knew in her heart that she would never see him again. Her instincts drove her forward, desperate to obey his last command. Run, run, run. The enemy was upon her. She could hear him in the distance. She had to escape him. She could not die yet. She was not ready.

Along the horizon, a rumble of thunder sounded in the night. And somewhere in the back of her mind, so faint that she could have imagined it, a final tiny whisper echoed before all her senses faded to blackness.

_Never forget...you are...the vampires' bane._


	17. Time Changes

**Author's note_: I cannot apologize enough to you all for how long it has taken me to get back into this story. But I want to assure everyone that has been following me through this that I have no intention of ever giving up on anything I have posted here. It's just been a very rough time for me, with changes and other projects. But this fic will be completed. With luck, by the start of summer. No more year-long waits for updates._**

**_But I have not been completely idle. This particular chapter is short for a reason. I would like my readers to take the opportunity to look back on this story and reread it. I have gone through and edited in several places, rewritten a few sections that were weak before, and generally improving the quality of the writing. In particular, I have completely rewritten the previous chapter. The scenario that used to be posted there will reappear later on. And as I have said before, any questions you may have will be answered in the forthcoming chapters. But you are always welcome to comment now, and I will answer them as best I can. If I can tell where my readers are particularly confused, I know what to focus on in the next few installments. :)  
_**

* * *

Bane POV

January.

If the entire world were to be instantly consumed in a rain of torment and fire, I would not be unfamiliar with the sensations. Perhaps such an end would even be more merciful to me. It had to be better than this. The pain within, the pain without…no inch of me was left untouched. Why did it hurt so _much_? When was it ever going to _end_?

February.

I can hear the breeze in the forest again. It whispers to me, like a gentle song. My body seems almost a separate thing, a blanket wrapped around me. It does not obey when I wish to move. My limbs are weights even I cannot lift. But I can feel it when a tender touch caresses me. I can differentiate the pain from the heat and the cold and the hunger. I do not open my eyes…I cannot open my eyes…but I moan and whimper for the tender fingers. Whether hot and soft or as cold as stone, I do not care. It is comfort that carries me onward.

March.

The pain fades slowly with each day. I can tell when it is night or daylight now. I can smell the differences in the ones that gather around me when I cry out. My skin tingles as I am lifted and carried around. The feel of warm grass is soothing. My Leah's smiling face always greets me when I awake from sleep, weak though my vision still is. My pack is always near. I can sense my strength returning, my body changing. I can remember some things now. The fire…Brady…the burned man healing before my eyes. I understand now why the pain lasted so long.

My fear is fading with the pain. The acrid sweet smell that permates my temporary home no longer sickens me. I can look back into shining unnatural golden eyes and smile. And when they reach out to touch me, caress me, bathe and dress me, I do not flinch away. My Leah and my Emily feed me by hand, and I do not feel any desire to claim and devour. Esme sits with me and reads me books. And I can see the pictures and understand them. But my Brady says that the chickens and pigs that make green eggs and ham are very rare, so I will not be able to taste it anytime soon.

April.

I never thought I would be able to tolerate sleeping anywhere but upon soft forest earth deep in the woods. But Dr. Carlisle had said I still had a bit more healing left to do, and it would be better if I kept myself as clean as possible. I don't see why he says that. The pain is gone now. My skin has grown back, and my hair is trying to as well. But he has allowed me to return to my pack, and Emily and Sam have welcomed me into their home. Of course, I know this place already, but only in short visits. But I have been here a few weeks now. And I haven't broken anything in five whole days. I hold my own spoon, and wash my hands. I can turn on the lights, too. And I can draw pictures. New people have come to see me here, and I am not afraid of them. Rachel is nice to me, and she makes Paul be nice too. Billy let me push him in his funny chair with wheels. And Sue brought me more toys to play with and books for Leah to read to me. She said she would forever love me for saving the man in the car.

I am healthy again. And I am calm…er. And I am happy, even without the wild forest and the trees and hunting and being free. The next full moon comes soon. I can see that my pack is nervous about it, but I do not understand why. I can remember my nights transformed now. I am doing better, even as my body continues to grow and change. But I cannot bring myself to worry. Leah says she has a surprise for me today, and I cannot wait!

I heard Dr. Carlisle say once that he thinks I am standing on a threshold, and that I need to take only one step forward to be free of everything that had made me a monster before. I have taken many steps forward since then, but I don't feel any different. Sam only laughed when I asked him. He said I would understand soon. And I trust him.

Leah is calling me. My surprise must be here! I skip to the door and burrow into her arms, eagerly looking out into the rainy front yard. A car has just pulled up. A few of the vampires have arrived, and Sue is with them. But there is someone else, too…


End file.
